Naruto: Una Historia Diferente
by sevenfalls
Summary: Una historia en la que Naruto desapareció de Konoha a los 5 años y aun que fue tratado de una manera miserable, ahora el apareció en un pequeño país donde se encontrara con un antiguo conocido y comenzara a recorrer un largo camino escapando de cierto recuerdo del pasado que lo atormenta continuamente ¿Qué es aquello que lo atormenta? y ¿Quiénes son esos dos pequeños?
1. Chapter 1

En el pequeño país de las olas se observa como un sujeto vestido con un pantalón negro ancho, una camisa negra de mangas largas con el símbolo de un remolino en la parte posterior, llevaba encima una túnica negra de bordes rojos con capucha, su rostro y cabello eran cubiertas por la misma, baja tranquilamente de una pequeña embarcación

? — al fin llegue

El capitán de la embarcación salió a decirle unas palabras — bueno mocoso espero que sepas lo que está en riesgo si es que no cumples con tu parte

? — tranquilo anciano yo sé muy bien lo que está en juego aun que primero quisiera saber que era lo que tenía que hacer

Capitán — mocoso estúpido te dije que ayudaras a mi país

? — Es cierto — dijo el sujeto golpeándose suavemente la frente con su palma

Capitán (suspiro) — espero no falles en cumplir con tu parte porque si no...

? — tranquilo vejestorio yo hare mi parte pero espero que nada malo les pase o de lo contrario puedes darte por muerto — lo último lo dijo con un tono sombrío

Capitán — no les pasara nada — se apresuró a decir el capitán sintiendo que su vida corría riesgo

? — eso espero — dijo el sujeto antes de ponerse a caminar y perderse en una tenue neblina que cubría el lugar

Unas horas después se aprecia al mismo sujeto caminando por un bosque

? — donde rayos me metí — decía con fastidio — ese estúpido vejete solo dijo que fuera al puente pero en el maldito puente no había nada cuando vea de nuevo a esa maldito anciano lo asesinare lenta y dolorosamente — los pensamientos del encapuchado fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su estómago — maldición ahora en qué lugar encontrare comida — el sujeto comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo en el bosque con la intención de encontrar algún animal salvaje con el cual pudiera darse un festín pero al cabo de unos minutos escucho el llanto de un niño y atraído por el mismo llego a un claro en el bosque donde se veía a un pequeño llorando a mares mientras sostenía una fotografía — oye niño porque estas aquí — dijo mientras se aproximaba al niño

? — Quien eres — dijo el niño intentando contener las lágrimas

? — yo soy Naruto mucho gusto — dijo extendiendo su mano — y cuál es tu nombre

? — yo soy Inari — estrecho su mano con la de Naruto

Naruto — mucho gusto Inari porque llorabas

Inari — ese no es tu asunto metiche

Naruto — vamos dime mira que si me dices yo puedo ayudarte

Inari — aun que te digiera no podrías hacer nada nadie puede hacer nada

Naruto — no me agradas — dijo con un tono de frialdad e indiferencia — me desagradan las personas que esperan que los demás sean los que hagan las cosas mientras tú solo te sientas a observar y deprimirte

Inari — tú no entiendes nada solo hablas de esa forma porque nunca has sufrido seguramente has tenido una vida llena de comodidades y no comprendes el sufrimiento

Naruto — valla mocoso realmente eres molesto y bastante irritante pero déjame decirte que estas equivocado yo he experimentado un dolor y agonía tan grande que sin importar que tanto sufras en tu vida nunca serás capaz de experimentar el mismo dolor y sufrimiento que yo he vivido

Inari — eres un hablador estoy seguro que solo dices estupideces

Naruto tomo al niño de la camisa y lo levanto hasta ponerlo a su altura — mira mocoso en mi vida he sufrido ser separado de mis padres ser sometido a golpizas casi diarias y ser odiado por todas las personas de tu aldea solo porque tienen miedo y aun en este momento hay unas personas especiales para mí que están en problemas y la única manera de ayudarlo es buscando al bastardo que construye el puente

Inari — tú... tú... tú eres uno de los hombres de Gato

Naruto — estas orate mocoso yo no trabajo para ningún animal a mí me pidieron no mejor dicho me amenazaron y si piensas yo estoy aquí para servir a Gato estas equivocado los que me están amenazando son personas que viven en este país y quieren deshacerse de Gato

Inari — tú estás mintiendo nadie en el país de las olas aria algo tan bajo como eso

Naruto — escúchame Inari las personas son seres que venderían su alma al mismo demonio con tal de cumplir sus objetivos y las personas de este país no son la excepción

Inari — eso no es verdad

Naruto — piensa lo que quieras mocoso a mí no me importa — dijo soltando al niño — ahora dime conoces al constructor de puentes sí o no

Inari no sabía que hacer o decir se encontraba en un predicamento que no supo mucho puesto que el encapuchado callo de rodillas y comenzaba a murmurar repetidamente la palabra comida antes de quedar desmallado, el pequeño Inari salió corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás hasta que después de unos minutos se quedó quito mientras observaba a hacia la dirección en la que estaba Naruto y apretando los puños decidió regresar y comenzó a arrastrarlo, con mucho esfuerzo hasta su casa.

Mientras Naruto era llevado a la casa de Inari en el mismo puerto en que Naruto había desembarcado horas antes un grupo de cuatro personas decencia de una embarcación. El primero en bajar se trataba de un hombre de avanzada edad que sostenía una pequeña jarra de sake, el segundo en descender era un hombre alto de cabello plateado y cubría uno de sus ojos, después siguieron tres jóvenes, dos chicas y un chico, de unos 15 años aproximadamente,

? — bienvenidos al país de las holas — dijo el hombre de avanzada edad

? — señor Tazuna podría bajar la voz no sabemos si hay enemigos cerca — dijo una de las chicas con cabello rosado

Tazuna — vamos chicos no se preocupen tanto

? — maldito anciano escucha lo que dice Sakura — dijo otra de las chicas de cabello rojizo que llegaba hasta su cintura atado en una cola de caballo, con hermosos ojos azules vestía una camisa roja con el símbolo Uzumaki en la parte de atrás y una falda blanca que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y debajo llevaba una licra negra hasta las rodillas, llevaba dos porta kunais atados en los muslos y una katana en la espalda

? — no sé por qué se preocupan tanto — dijo el chico con arrogancia

? — es mejor no hacer ruido y apresurar el paso no sabemos si hay perseguidores o si tienen prepara una emboscada

Sakura — Sasuke-kun crees que fue buena idea tomar esta misión

Sasuke — es mejor a estar todo el tiempo atrapando al bastardo de Tora

? — No quiero tener que estar de acuerdo con el teme pero tiene razón esta misión es mejor a esa basura de misiones

Sasuke — es repugnante pensar que esté de acuerdo contigo — dijo señalando a la chica de cabello rojo

? — Uchiha bastardo te recuerdo que hablas con Naomi Namikaze Uzumaki hija del héroe de la aldea

Sasuke — eso a mí no me interesa ni me importa

Naomi — eres un bastardo

? — Naomi Sasuke dejen de pelear y comiencen a caminar

Naomi/Sasuke — si Kakashi-sensei

Las cuatro personas comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la casa de Tazuna el cual los había contratado para una misión de escolta de nivel C la cual se volvió de rango B después de la intervención de los hermanos demonio al final de la pelea Tazuna les narro la historia de cómo Gato mantiene un monopolio de los barcos causando que el país de las olas al ser una nación de islas tenga que pagar sus precios elevados llevando a su gente a la pobreza y miseria, ante esta situación Tazuna comenzó con la construcción de un puente que conectara la isla con el continente y librarse del monopolio de Gato pero este no se quedó de brazos cruzados y comenzó a presionar a Tazuna y los trabajadores para que abandonaran la construcción o sufrirían las consecuencias ante la amenaza de Gato Tazuna fue a la aldea escondida entre la hojas y solicitar ayuda pero como el país estaba en pobreza mintió con respecto a sus circunstancias, después de escuchar su historia el equipo 7 decidió ayudar al constructor de puentes dejándolos en su situación actual

Tiempo después de caminar Sasuke arrojo un Kunai al bosque de donde salió un pequeño conejo blanco

Naomi — teme por que atacas al pequeño

Sakura — Naomi no le frites a Sasuke-kun

Kakashi — ustedes dos abajo — grito mandando al suelo a Sasuke y Tazuna, en el preciso momento que Naomi y Sakura se agacharon una enorme espada pasando por centímetros de su cabeza

? — valla, nunca pensé que el poderoso ninja copia se convirtiera en una niñera

Kakashi dirigió su vista al lugar donde provenía la voz visualizando un hombre de piel pálida que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro — Zabuza Momochi — susurro el de cabello plateado

Sasuke sin perder tiempo corrió con kunai en mano contra Zabuza

Zabuza interceptando el ataque de Sasuke — valla mocoso tan estúpido — sin misericordia lanzo una patada dando de lleno en el costado de Sasuke — aprende a respetar a tus superiores

Kakashi corrió en asistencia de Sasuke — escuchen este sujeto esta en otra liga ustedes no son rival para él es mejor que no se metan y se concentren en proteger a Tazuna — dijo seriamente a sus estudiantes que con un rápido si se dirigieron a proteger a el constructor

En la casa de Tazuna un joven de cabello rubio alborotado con unos toques rojizos en las puntas y unos ojos azules devoraba alegremente el arroz que le había proporcionado Tsunami que resulta ser la hija de Tazuna el constructor del puente y madre de Inari

Naruto — esto esta delicioso — decía mientras se servía más arroz

Tsunami — por favor sírvete tanto como quieras — decía amablemente la joven mujer

Naruto — muchas gracias

Inari que había permanecido observando a Naruto había decidido hablar — dime rubio es verdad que alguien importante para ti está en problemas

Naruto parando de comer y con un tono serio — si las personas de un barco me drogaron y secuestraron a ciertas personas

Inari — porque harían algo así

Naruto — la gente desesperada suele hacer cosas desesperadas

Tsunami — pero si ellos han experimentado el dolor de perder a sus seres queridos por que hacen que alguien más sufra

Naruto — ellos no quieren hacer sufrir a nadie pero son idiotas y lo mejor que pudieron pensar fue encontrar a alguien fuerte con una debilidad que pudieran utilizar para aprovecharse

Tsunami se levantó de la mesa e hizo una reverencia ante Naruto — realmente lamento el comportamiento de las personas de mi país

Naruto — No tienes de que disculparte ademad tras vez lo mal que la están pasando puedo entender que estén tan desesperados por ayuda

Inari que sentía la necesidad de preguntar por la persona que habían secuestrado decidió no hacerlo tras ver que la expresión de Naruto se tensaba

Naruto — parece que no podre terminar mi comida — dijo resignado mientras se levantaba de su asiento — lo siento pero tengo que ir a resolver ciertos asuntos — se dirigió a la puerta antes de detenerse y ver a la mujer y su hijo — pronto esta miseria acabara — después de dejar esas palabras se apresuró en dirección al lugar donde cierta batalla comenzaba

Mientras Naruto se dirigía al bosque, Kakashi había comenzado a pelear contra el renegado de la niebla contra el cual tenía muchos problemas

Kakashi — maldición parece que no tendré mas opción — dijo mientras descubría su ojo izquierdo el cual era de color rojo con tres tomoes

Sasuke y Sakura están en shock ya que ellos no sabían que Kakashi poseyera el legendario sharingan, por otro lado estaba Naomi que se sentía segura ahora que Kakashi utilizaba su carta del triunfo

Sasuke saliendo del shock — como es que tú posees el sharingan — interrogo al peli plata

Kakashi — cuando acabe con este sujeto contestare tu pregunta

Zabuza — me sorprende que tengas fe en que podrás derrotarme

Kakashi — dejemos de hablar y terminemos rápido con esto

La peleo reinicio pero en esta ocasión Kakashi evadía con maestría y facilidad los ataques de Zabuza

Zabuza — _maldición acaso este sujeto puede..._

Kakashi — leer mi mente, así es Zabuza puedo leer perfectamente tu diminuta mente

Zabuza — bastardo te eliminare — la pelea se intensifico mientras los genin solo observaban el despliegue de habilidades de los dos

En el interior del bosque apartado de la lucha se encontraba un enmascarado observando la pelea de ambos

? — se están luciendo no es cierto — una voz profunda pero cálida distrajo su atención de la lucha, y sin perder el tiempo el enmascaro desapareció reapareciendo en la espalda del sujeto, que usaba una túnica con una capucha que cubría su rostro, apuntando a su cuello un senbon — tranquilo yo no pienso hacer nada en tu contra yo solo vine para evitar que maten al constructor del puente

? — Quien eres — dijo con una voz un tanto aguda

? — _una mujer _— pensó el encapuchado antes de hablar — sabes es de mala educación exigir el nombre de otro sin antes decir el propio — hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la senbon se acerca más a perforar su cuello — espera mi nombre es Naruto

? —... — no hubo respuesta del enmascaro el cual solamente desapareció del lugar dejando a un rubio bastante desconcertado

Naruto exhalo un largo y profundo suspiro — maldición porque todas las mujeres son agresivas me gustaría por una vez encontrar a una que sea dulce y amable — dijo el rubio mientras observaba como Kakashi había sido atrapado en una prisión de agua — parece que tendré que intervenir si no quiero que algo les pase — con ese pensamiento Naruto se apresuró a llegar a la pelea

Poco a poco la pelea entre el ninja de la hoja y el renegado de la niebla, que se encontraban luchando en la superficie de un pequeño lago, estaba subiendo de nivel y cada vez más se le dificultaba ha Zabuza mantenerse en contra de Kakashi por lo que ideo un plan utilizando dos clones de agua atacado con ninjutsu y kenjutsu por los costados mientras el original desaparecía de la vista de Kakashi el cual tras derrotar a ambos clones observo como un tercer Zabuza se aproximaba a los genin, que se encontraban estupefactos por el asombroso combate de su maestro, Kakashi se apresuró a acabar con Zabuza pero cuando lo golpeo con un kunai este se convirtió en agua y sin que pudiera reaccionar Kakashi quedo encerrado en una esfera de agua

Kakashi — maldición

Zabuza — parece que el gran ninja copia no puede seguir — dijo el renegado burlándose

Kakashi dirigió su vista a sus estudiantes y al constructor de puentes — ¡CORRAN! — grito exaspero sabiendo que con el fuera de la pelea el de la niebla no dudaría en asesinarlos

Sasuke — debes estar de broma yo soy un Uchiha es obvio de no escapare de una lucha sin importar que

Naomi — es cierto Kakashi-sensei usted nos dijo que los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que la escoria y sinceramente no quiero ser escoria

Kakashi — no lo entiende este sujeto está muy por encima de su nivel

Zabuza — jajajaja tus estudiantes son bastante estúpidos y eso les costara la vida — inmediatamente después aparecieron dos clones de Zabuza que se dirigieron con gran velocidad a los genin

Naomi y Sasuke aunque aterrados no pensaban retroceder o escapar deseaban ayudar a su maestro y demostrar ser más fuertes, uno de los clones de Zabuza llevando su enorme espada fue a un enfrentamiento contra el Uchiha mientras el otro se enfrentaba a Naomi en taijutsu

Naomi peleaba utilizando lo poco que había aprendido de taijutsu en la academia pero demostraba gran habilidad en el kenjutsu, mientras que Sasuke tenía problemas para evitar los ataques de Zabuza sin embargo demostraba habilidad en el taijutsu y ninjutsu pero había un problema y ese era Sakura que solamente se mantenía agachada con sus manos en la cabeza esperando que no le pasara nada cosa que no fue así y que Zabuza creo un tercer clon para que fuera en contra de Sakura y Tazuna

Sasuke — maldición Sakura muévete — grito el peli negro yendo en ayuda de su prometida pero antes de que pudiera llegar un sujeto vestido con una túnica negra que cubría su cuerpo y rostro intercepto al clon de Zabuza volviéndolo agua

? — Valla eso fue peligro — dijo el encapuchado restándole importancia a la seriedad del momento

Sasuke — quien eres

? — Yo soy Naruto el todo poderoso maestro de fuinjutsu — dijo el encapuchado mientras hacía una pose exagerada

Los combates se detuvieron ante la llegada de Naruto ya que había centrado toda su atención en el mismo

Kakashi por otro lado al escuchar el nombre solo podía pensar en el niño rubio que hace tiempo lo llamaba Nii-san

Naruto dirigió su vista a Zabuza y todos los presentes, aun que ellos no pudieron verlo debido a su capucha — parece que están en un aprieto Nii-san — dijo con un tono despreocupado

Sakura/Sasuke/Naomi/ Zabuza — Nii-san?! — los cuatro dijeron al mismo tiempo al desconocer de la existencia del hermano de Kakashi

Zabuza — No sabía que el ninja copia tuviera un hermanito — dijo observando a su prisionero — aun que es bueno saberlo ahora podre mostraste su cabeza una vez la desprenda de su cuerpo

Naruto — eso no creo que suceda

Zabuza debajo de sus vendas dibujo una sonrisa al saber aquel rubio estaba distraído — eres arrogante mocoso

Naruto — no lo creo — dijo retirando su capucha y mostrando a un rubio de ojos azules que demostraba una edad no menor de 18 años, en ese preciso instante los clones que anteriormente habían estado peleando contra Sasuke y Naomi ahora arremetían contra el rubio por los costados pero él no se movió en ningún momento y los clones que estaban a punto de tocarlo se volvieron agua — primera regla nunca... — se detuvo antes de desaparecer dejando en su lugar una espada de una hoja de un blanco que asemejaba a la nieve y su mango era plateado con tintes azulado con un diseño de un dragón enrollándose alrededor de la empuñadura la cabeza se situaba donde la empuñadura y el filo se unen y parecía estar devorando algo como una llama — subestimes a tu oponente — dijo el encapuchado apareciendo debajo del agua dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula al ninja renegado y mandándolo hasta la orilla

Kakashi que ahora estaba libre se quedó observando al rubio que juraría era la copia de Minato a excepción del toque rojizo en las puntas de su cabello

Zabuza tratando de levantarse observa fija y fríamente al rubio — tu bastardo te eliminare — dijo mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba hacer sellos realiza un jutsu pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no podía moldear chakra — maldito que me hiciste — dijo furiosamente

Naruto — selle tu chakra — dijo como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo — después de todo que esperabas del maestro más grande de fuinjitsu de todos

Zabuza — ¡MALDITO! — grito furioso mientras corría a recuperar su arma

Naruto — enserio crees que dejare que recuperes tu espada — dijo mientras corría tras Zabuza y sacaba de su túnica una espada negra con bordes grisáceos su mango tenía una forma similar al de la espada blanca con la diferencia de lo que devoraba el dragón era parecido a una persona

Zabuza fue más rápido que Naruto y una vez que había recuperado su arma se disponía a iniciar un combate de kenjutsu pero en el momento que ambas espadas se tocaron el cuerpo de Zabuza fue lanzado así el bosque estrellando contra un árbol

Zabuza — maldito — musito el renegado antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a correr en dirección de Naruto pero antes de que este pidiera estar cerca varios senbons se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Zabuza

Naruto — _justo a tiempo — _pensó el rubio — sal de ahí — dijo en dirección al bosque donde salió la persona enmascara con la que había hablado antes

? — Muchas gracias — dijo haciendo una referencia

Sasuke que había tomado posición defensiva ante esta nueva amenaza — quien eres — exigió

Kakashi — tranquilo Sasuke él no es enemigo — dijo Kakashi mientras colocaba su banda shinobi sobre su ojo izquierdo — él es un cazador, un shinobi de elite de la aldea de la niebla seguramente esta aquí para acabar con Zabuza y llevarse su cuerpo — dijo mientras se aproximaba a el cuerpo de Zabuza comprobando su falta de ritmo cardiaco — parece que ya no será un problema

? — Agradezco su ayuda — dijo el AMBU tomando el cuerpo de Zabuza y marchándose

Kakashi — gracias por tu ayuda Naruto — dijo dirigiéndose al rubio

Naruto — no tienes nada que agradecer Nii-san — dijo el rubio mientras guardaba su espada negra dentro de su túnica y se dirigía a donde se encontraba la espada blanca — es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti

Kakashi — Naruto yo siento no haber estado ahí cuando me necesitabas — dijo con un tono de tristeza y arrepentimiento

Naruto — No te preocupes Nii-san el pasado es el paso además he sido feliz así que no tienes que preocuparte

Sasuke — Kakashi quien rayos es este sujeto

Naruto — este mocoso no me agrada — dijo mientras se aproximaba a Kakashi

Kakashi — él es... — sin que pudiera terminar de hablar el peli plata perdió el equilibrio pero fue atrapado por Naruto

Naruto — parece que uso demás el sharingan

Sasuke — bastardo dime quien eres — exigió el Uchiha

Naomi que había permanecido observando al encapuchado solo podía pensar en el parecido que el tenía con su padre y la extraña sensación de haberlo conocido

Naruto — tranquilo teme contestare todas tus preguntas cuando lleguemos a la casa de Tazuna— dijo mientras cargaba a Kakashi en su espalada

Y así el grupo de genins y Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección al pueblo

Después de una hora de viaje lograron llegar a la casa del constructor done ya los esperaban Tsunami e Inari, al entrar a la casa llevaron a Kakashi a un habitación donde esperaron hasta que este recobrara la conciencia cosa que tardo aproximadamente día en medio, tiempo en el cual Naruto había permanecido apartado de los genins y ellos de el

En la habitación donde había permanecido Kakashi este despertaba lentamente mientras era rodeado por su equipo y Naruto

Sakura al ver que su sensei recuperaba el conocimiento no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de felicidad

Kakashi — parece que me excedí con el sharingan

Naruto — deberías tener más cuidado Nii-san húsar de más el sharingan puede ser perjudicial para tu cuerpo

Kakashi — tendré tu consejo en cuenta

Sasuke se aproximó a Kakashi — ahora nos dirás quién diablos es este sujeto — dijo mientras señalaba a Naruto

Kakashi — él es...

Naruto — soy un antiguo shinobi de la hoja que dejo su aldea hace tiempo nada más y llamo a Kakashi Nii-san por que el cuido de mí en el pasado

Sakura — y por qué nos ayudas

Naruto — bueno eso es porque necesito la ayuda de Nii-san para poder acabar con Zabuza y Gato

Sakura — pero si Zabuza ya está muerto

Naruto soltó un leve suspiro — Nii-san les dices tú o les digo yo

Kakashi — Zabuza aún no ha muerto

Naomi — pero sensei usted comprobó que el había muerto

Kakashi — el simplemente estaba en un estado de muerte aparente seguramente en estos momentos se debe estar recuperando para después acabar con nosotros

Sakura — pero si ustedes sabían que el seguía vivo por que no hicieron algo para acabar con el — dijo angustiada

Naruto — si hubiéramos empezado a pelear contra el AMBU seguramente hubiéramos muerto

Naomi — pero si tu pudiste acabar con Zabuza con facilidad dudo que no hubieras podido acabar con el AMBU también

Naruto — no te confundas mi pelea contra Zabuza termino de esa forma porque él me subestimaba si él me hubiera tomado enserio es probable que no estuviéramos aquí en este momento

Las palabras de Naruto dejaron en shock a los pequeños genin y antes de que pudieran decir algo Kakashi tomo la palabra

Kakashi — por cierto Naruto que fue eso que hiciste contra Zabuza

Naruto — jejeje mis espadas tienen sus secretos

Las palabras de Naruto llamaron la atención de cierto genin arrogante

Sasuke — dame esas espadas — dijo mientras sacaba un kunai y lo apuntaba a la garganta de Naruto

Kakashi — Sasuke detente

Naruto — tranquilo Nii-san este pequeño mocoso es demasiado arrogante dudo que pueda llegar a utilizar mis espadas

Sasuke — cállate y entrégamelas las necesito para acabar con ese sujeto

Naruto lentamente saco ambas espadas de su túnica — aquí tienes — dijo mientras le entregaba ambas armas

Sasuke tomo ambas espadas y comenzó a agitarlas — no parecen tener algo especial

Naruto — bueno eso es porque ellas te están rechazando al tener un corazón tan impuro

Sasuke — cállate aprenderé a utilizar estas cosas y después te cerrare la boca

Naruto — eso me gustaría verlo — dijo mientras veía como Sasuke salía de la habitación

Kakashi — estará bien que dejes que se valla con esas espadas

Naruto — esas espadas no podrán ser utilizadas por él ni aun que entrene un millón de años por otra parte Nii-san cuanto tiempo crees que tarde Zabuza en regresar

Kakashi — aproximadamente una semana

Naruto — ya veo eso nos dará tiempo para prepararnos — Naruto se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y al abrirla aparecieron Inari y Tazuna que cayeron al suelo de la habitación — se les ofrece algo

Tazuna que estaba encima de Inari fue el primero en hablar — es cierto que piensas ayudarnos con Gato

Naruto — si, aunque realmente es molesto

Inari — deberías darte prisa en acabar con Gato si no quieres que los que secuestraron a tus amigos les hagan algo

Kakashi al escuchar que los amigos de Naruto estaban en problemas quería ponerse de pie e ir a eliminar a Gato el mismo, pero antes de que se pusiera de pie el rubio coloco una mano en su hombro

Naruto — tranquilo Nii-san si asemos algo precipitado solo acabaremos muy mal e Inari no tienes que preocuparte por ellos sé muy bien que la gente de aquel barco no les harán daño aunque no estoy muy seguro que ellos no les hagan daño a los tripulantes

Las palabras de Naruto dejaron en confusión a los presentes debido a que el no parecía preocupado por la situación actual de sus compañeros — y una cosa mas ello no son mis amigos ellos son mis...

Mientras tanto en el barco donde había viajado el rubio una niña de aparentemente 4 años de cabello plateado que llegaba hasta su cintura con unos hermosos ojos azules vistiendo un vestido celeste se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro molestando a los tripulantes y gastándoles bromas bastante pesadas a varios de ellos

Niña — jajaja esto es muy divertido ahora que él no está — decía mientras arrojaba huevos crudos a varios marinos

Marino 1 — podrías detenerte por favor — suplico el pobre que desde la mañana había sido víctima de varias bromas de la pequeña, como resbalarse en la cubierta y caer al mar, ser encerrado en el refrigerador de la nave por una hora, a ver sido electrocutado, tener algunas quemaduras consecuencia de una pequeña explosión en la cocina, etc.. — Por favor ya detente — dijo derramando lagrimas

Niña — vamos no te preocupes prometo que no te lastimare demasiado después de todo eres de los pocos que sigue en pie — lo que dijo la pequeña solo podía hacer más infeliz al pobre Marino después de todo el había visto como habían acabado varios de sus compañeros después de las bromas de la pequeña y sabía que no era nada agradable acabar como ellos

Marino — ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! — grito a todo pulmón

En otra parte de la nave se encontraba un niño de cuatro años con cabello rojizo algo desordenado con unos profundos ojos de color morado, que parecían estar viendo tu alma, vistiendo una camisa naranja y unos shorts negros, se encontraba en el camarote del capitán sentando en el suelo con un tablero shōgi enfrente de el

Niño — así que capitán cree que pueda ganarme en esta ocasión — pregunto el niño lleno de sarcasmo al ver al capitán que solo usaba unos calzoncillos

Capitán — por supuesto que si mocoso tengo que recuperar mi dinero y ropa

Niño — pobre de usted Capitán puesto que yo no deseo sus calzoncillos y si ya no tiene nada que apostar será mejor que busque a alguien que si — dijo el pequeño levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Capitán — aguarda niño aun puedo apostar el barco pero dudo que tengas algo de igual valor — dijo el capitán sabiendo que el niño no tendría algo con lo que podría pagar

Niño — me gusta como piensa Capitán y si usted piensa apostar en grande creo que yo también lo hare — dijo mientras sacaba un rollo de una de las bolsas de su short que al agregar chakra aparecieron ropas, dinero y títulos de inmuebles — que le parece Capitán si apuesto todo lo que he conseguido de este barco — dijo con una sonrisa confiada puesto que ya había derrotado a más de la mitad de la tripulación quitándoles todas sus cosas y propiedades — así que Capitán espero esté listo para perder su hermoso barco — dijo triunfante el niño mientras una sonrisa un tanto siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro

El Capitán por otro lado solo maldecía el día que pensó que podía derrotar al mocoso

Niño — es hora de que este barco tenga nuevo dueño — y así el capitán solo podía ver movimiento tras movimiento como perdía su barco hasta el punto en el que fue derrotado sin poder comer siquiera una de las piezas del niño

Capitán — ¡MALDICIÓN!

Niño — ahora si me disculpa es hora de que busquemos un tesoro — dijo el niño mientras sacaba otro pergamino del cual salió un mapa bastante viejo — jejejeje que bueno que él no está — las palabras del niño solo provocaron un escalofrió en el viejo lobo de mar


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 antes de la pelea

En la casa Tazuna un nuevo día comenzaba apenas el día anterior el viejo hombre había llegado en compañía de un grupo de shinobis y aun que hubo problemas en el viaje el día de hoy se debían preparar para la lucha que pronto llegaría

En la sala se encontraba acostado un rubio, sin su túnica, mientras observaba dar vueltas al ventilador del techo mientras pensaba en la eternidad del cangrejo y una manera de entretenerse

Naruto — _estoy tan aburrido, si ellos estuvieran aquí no estaría tan aburrido _— pensaba el rubio mientras se escuchaba una explosión —_ parece que el teme no entiende que no podrá utilizar mis espadas _— el día anterior había permitido que Sasuke se llevara sus armas y durante toda la noche hasta ahora explosión tras explosión podía ser escuchada

Kakashi — oye Naruto deberías decirle a Sasuke que pare — dijo el jounin mientras entraba leyendo un curioso libro naranja

Naruto — aunque los dos le digamos que pare él no lo hará — al terminar de hablar otra explosión se escucho

Kakashi — tienes razón pero aun así si sabes que no tiene caso porque no lo detienes

Naruto — él debe entender sus limitaciones o de lo contrario se hará más arrogante de lo que es

Kakashi — así que planeas enseñarle humildad

Naruto — así es Nii-san

Kakashi soltó un ligero suspiro — cambiando de tema donde te habías metido y por qué te ves tan grande

Naruto — bueno Nii-san he viajado viendo el continente elemental sin quedarme en lugar fijo por mucho tiempo y en cuanto a por que me veo tan grande bueno eso se debe a ciertas circunstancias que ni tú me creerías

Kakashi — sabes tú respuesta es tan superficial

Naruto — eso es porque aún no es tiempo de que sepas y dejando a un lado mis problemas no deberes enseñarles a tus pequeños genin alguna cosa que los ayude contra Zabuza y el AMBU

Kakashi — eso estaba a punto de hacer

Naruto — te importa si te acompaño quisiera ver su nivel además es tiempo de darle al teme una demostración de las espadas

Kakashi — solo quieres humillar a Sasuke no es cierto

Naruto — solo un poco

Kakashi — está bien — con esas palabras Naruto se levantó y se colocó su túnica y los dos fueron al lugar donde se encontraba Sasuke intentando cortar un tronco mientras Sakura y Naomi lo observaban

En el interior del bosque se encontraban los tres genin de la hoja, el único chico del equipo se encontraba empuñando una espada blanca mientras realizaba ataques sucesivos contra un árbol sin producirle daño alguno

Sasuke — mal...di...cion — decía el Uchiha con respiración entre cortada y una rodilla en el suelo — que demonios hago mal

Naruto — todo — dijo Naruto que iba llegando al lugar — la espada que estas sosteniendo se llama _Shiroi Tsuki _y aun que parezca tener filo este no sirve para cortar nada

Sasuke — que por quería de arma — dijo mientras arrojaba la espada a Naruto tomando la espada negra y corriendo en dirección de un árbol, que había intentado cortar desde el día anterior, pero cuando la misma hiso contacto se suscitó una explosión mandando a Sasuke a estrellarse contra una enorme roca — maldición

Naruto — oye teme deja de intentar cortar el árbol

Sakura que había permanecido al lado de Sasuke todo el tiempo asentía con la cabeza a las palabras de Naruto — Sasuke Naruto tiene razón ya déjalo que solo te estas lastimando

Sasuke — cállate no dejare que nadie me diga que hacer

Naruto — eres bastante necio pero ya deberías comprender que sin importar que hagas no podrás emplear las espadas

Sasuke — maldito yo soy un Uchiha y como tal no hay nada que no pueda hacer

Naruto — no me agradas Uchiha eres demasiado arrogante

Sasuke — a mí no me interesa si no te agrado — dijo mientras corría contra Naruto — te matare con tu propia espada

Naruto — que idiota _**Suiton**__: jutsu pilares de agua_ — de la tierra grandes corrientes de agua brotaron así el cielo mandando a volar a Sasuke

Sasuke en el aire soltó la espada y comenzó a realizar sellos de mano — _**Katon**__: jutsu gran bola de fuego_ — dijo mientras tomaba una gran cantidad de aire para después lanzar una inmensa bola de fuego

Naruto observo como la inmensa bola se acercaba rápidamente pero antes de que esta la tocara el susurro — disipa — y la inmensa flama desapareció sin dejar rastro

Sasuke, que había caído al suelo, observo como su jutsu se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro — MALDITO — dijo sacando un kunai y corriendo así el rubio

Naruto tomo el suelo su espada negra y con ella intercepto el ataque de Sasuke — refleja — susurro el rubio antes de que el Uchiha saliera volando

Sasuke se levantó del suelo con las intenciones de volver a atacar pero Kakashi aprecio frente suyo — muévete Kakashi

Kakashi — ya vasta Sasuke si sigues peleando contra el seguramente terminara asesinándote

Naruto — haz caso a Nii-san aun eres demasiado débil como para poder tocarme

Sasuke — maldito ¡guarda silencio!

Naruto — tú no eres mi jefe — dijo mientras se aproximaba a las kunoichis que solo habían observado la pequeña pelea

Sasuke — bastardo regresa — grito pero el rubio lo ignoro

Con Naruto

Naruto — hola chicas — saludo cortésmente a las dos

Naomi — buenos días Naruto — saludo la pelirroja sintiendo gran comodidad al lado del rubio

Sakura — que fue lo que hiciste — dijo con curiosidad por la manera en la que había derrotado a Sasuke

Naruto — bueno es un tanto difícil de explicar pero una manera fácil de ponerlo es que _Shiroi Tsuki _tiene la habilidad de disipar el chakra enemigo mientras que _Kurai tsuki_ regresa el daño al enemigo cuando se trata de un ataque físico que toque la hoja de la espada

Naomi — eso es impresionante nunca había escuchado de espadas que pudieran hacer algo como eso

Sakura — eso es difícil de creer - dijo incrédula por las palabras del rubio

Naruto — sé que es un poco difícil de creer pero les digo la verdad

Naomi — si es verdad porque Sasuke no pudo hacerle nada al árbol

Sakura — es cierto Sasuke estuvo todo la noche intentando cortar el árbol pero no logro nada en contra del árbol

Naruto — bueno eso se debe a que el teme utilizaba a _Shiroi tsuki _que no puede dañar a las cosas físicas y que no estén echas de chakra por lo que no importaba cuanto tiempo intentara cortar el árbol no obtendría nada y _Kurai tsuki_ solo refleja ataques físicos pero cuando tú eres el que golpea y tu objetivo no se mueve ni un milímetro recibes el doble del daño de tu propio ataque

Sakura — que espadas tan extrañas

Naruto — jeje lo se

Naomi — pero no es un problema que no puedan dañar a tus enemigos

Naruto — no realmente ya que si estas en una pelea es seguro que tu enemigo te acara ya sea con chakra, un arma o su propio cuerpo así que realmente no hay ningún problema — el rubio observo como ambas kunoichis veían sus espadas con expectación — acaso no quieren intentarlo — pregunto a ambas

Naomi — yo si quiero intentarlo pero...

Naruto — sabes que no podrás usarlas cierto — Naomi solo asintió con la cabeza — y que me dices tú Sakura no deseas probar

Sakura — por favor no bromees con eso es obvio que solo tú puedes emplear esas espadas aun que me causa curiosidad saber de donde las sacaste

Naruto — bueno estas espadas yo las hice con la ayuda de mi maestro

Naomi — me gustaría conocer a tu maestro y pedirle una para mí — dijo ilusionada por obtener un arma única

Naruto — me gustaría poder presentárselo pero el ya no está — dijo el rubio con tristeza

Sakura y Naomi sabiendo bien a que se refería con esas palabras decidieron no hablar de ello ya que se veía en sus ojos que ese era un tema difícil para el rubio y decidieron cambiar el tema a cualquier otra cosa

Con Sasuke

Sasuke estaba recargado en una piedra observando al rubio mientras solo pensaba en distintas formas de torturarlo

Kakashi — no deberías dejar que tus emociones nublen tu juicio

Sasuke — cállate Kakashi ese sujeto es hombre muerto

Kakashi — sabes Sasuke esa arrogancia tuya solo te traerá problemas

Sasuke — tu que rayos sabes sobre mi

Kakashi — no sé nada pero lo que si se es que en el mundo shinobi el arrogante es el primero en morir — las palabras del peliplata parecieron tener cierto efecto en Sasuke pero este solo se levantó con molestia dispuesto a irse — si quieres ser más fuerte entrena hasta que tus huesos se rompan, tus músculos duelan y derrames tus sangre — Sasuke se detuvo por las palabras de Kakashi — si deseas derrotar a Naruto entrena

Sasuke solo permaneció en silencio mientras observaba el bosque

Kakashi — es hora de empezar a entrenar para enfrentarnos a Zabuza — dijo mientras se acercaba a las kunoichis — tu sabrás si quieres ir — esto último solo se lo dijo a Sasuke

De esa forma Kakashi se fue con sus genin dejando a tras a Naruto que se fue en dirección al pueblo

(Lo que pasa con Kakashi es lo mismo que en la serie sobre escalar arboles solo que ahora no lleva muletas y Naomi hace lo mismo que Naruto)

Mientras los genin de Konoha trabajan arduamente en su control de chakra Naruto por su parte observaba la pobreza en el país

Naruto _— ya veo por qué estaban tan desesperados por ayuda — _pensaba el rubio mientras veía a varios niño en la calle en un estado deplorable — _maldición esto es bastante horrible _— se acercó a uno de los pequeños que se encontraba mas cerca de el — oye niño que haces aquí — el niño no dijo nada solo miraba fijamente al vacío — donde están tus padres — pregunto con una voz dulce y cálida pero el pequeño parecía no notar al rubio — maldición escúchame — dijo con un tono de enfado pero esto no afecto en nada al infante — eres un — el rubio se preparó para golpearlo cuando apareció Inari sujetando su brazo

Inari — que estas asiendo — dijo indignado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer el rubio

Naruto — suéltame — dijo con tono frio

Inari — ¡NO! no permitiré que dañes a Satoshi

Naruto — ¿Satoshi? acaso conoces a este sujeto

Inari — no es ningún sujeto él es mi mejor amigo

Naruto — enserio este cadáver en vida es tu amigo

Inari — si lo es y no permitiré que le hagas daño

Naruto — tú y que ejercito mocoso — dijo tomando a Inari de su camisa y levantándolo

? — este ejercito — escucho el rubio observando como todos los niños del lugar se habían reunido para ayudar a Inari

Naruto — jajajaja ustedes no podrán siquiera tocarme

Inari — eso no es cierto nosotros... nosotros te mostraremos que somos fuertes

Naruto — jeje eso me agrada más — dijo mientras lo soltaba — pensé que todos eran como este — indico al amigo de Inari que parecía absorto a la situación — pero veo que aún hay esperanza para el país de las olas con niños como ustedes — su voz paso de ser agresiva a un mas cálida y reconfortante — pero no soporto a los idiotas — sin previo aviso le dio un golpe al amigo de Inari aunque no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que el chico reaccionara

Satoshi al recibir el golpe empezó a llorar mientras los demás niños intentaban consolarlo — mamá papá — decía dolido el niño

Naruto — deja de llorar — ordeno — estoy seguro que tus padres desearían verte levantar con tus propia fuerza y mostrarle al mundo que nadie te derribara — uso un tono cálido que calmo el llanto del niño — ahora escúchenme todos ustedes a partir de hoy vendrán conmigo al bosque para aprender a cazar — dijo mientras los niños temblaban ante la idea de que un animal los matase — no deben tener miedo si su deseo es sobrevivir deben demostrar su fuerza y mantenerse de pie ante la adversidades — las palabras del rubio levantaron el ánimo de los niños que asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a seguir a Naruto al bosque

Inari también lo siguió y a la mitad del camino le pregunto — ¿por qué nos ayudas?

Naruto — porque la vida de ellos está en peligro

Inari — ese no puede ser el único motivo

Naruto — ahh los ayudo por que verlos de esa forma me recuerda un poco a mi cuando era pequeño — dijo rememorando su no tan dulce infancia

Inari — gracias — dijo casi como un murmullo esperando que Naruto no lo escuchara cosa que no fue así

Naruto — de nada — mientras más caminaban en el bosque no pudo evitar pensar en ciertas personas _— que estarán asiendo eso dos ahora, espero que no hagan algo estúpido y peligroso _— pensaba el rubio

En eso momentos en mar adentro en la cubierta de un barco un pequeño niño estornudo

Niño — diablos espero que no sea un resfriado — dijo el pequeño mientras esquivaba una espada — maldición estos sujetos son insistentes — el mismo saco una pequeña daga y arremetió contra sus agresores — bastardos hoy caerán — exclamó el niño seguro de su victoria

Por otra parte en la cocina del barco se encontraba el anterior capitán y ahora mandadero que derramaba lagrimas — como es que sucedió esto — pregunto mientras atrás del aparecía un marinero con vendas por todo el cuerpo

Marinero 1 — bueno esto paso por

Flasck back

Había pasado apenas un día desde que el pequeño dictador había conseguido el control del barco y ahora tanto el cómo su hermana estaban dándoles un entrenamiento de mil infiernos

Niño — vamos idiotas hagan otras 500 flexiones o los arrojo al océano

Niña — no hermano eso es muy malo es mejor que me dejes jugar con ellos

Todos — ¡NO MEJOR ARROJENOS AL MAR!

Niño — ya veo entonces dejare que mi hermana se divierta con los débiles

Niña — ¡SI! — dijo la pequeña emocionada

Por desgracio el Marinero 1 no pudo terminar las 500 flexiones y fue el juguete de la pequeña pero antes de que este pudiera sufrir su destino aparecieron dos naves piratas que comenzaron a abordar el barco

Niño — malnacidos conocerán mi ira

Niña — Nii-chan puedo jugar con ellos

Niño — lo siento Nee-chan pero te tengo un trabajo — el pequeño se acercó a la niña y le susurro sus órdenes, tras escuchar a su hermano la pequeña se perdió en medio de la batalla

Fin flasck back

Capitán — ya veo por cierto porque estas así

Marinero 1 — la niña antes de irse me metió a un cañón y me huso como proyectil

El capitán solo podía tener lastima de su ex-subordinado

En la cubierta una pequeña niña apareció a las espaldas del niño mientras llevaba arrastrando a dos sujetos muy mal heridos — Nii-chan he traído a los capitanes enemigos — después de que la niña digiera esa palabras todos dejaron de pelear y observaron la condición de los dos capitanes cosa que les provoco un escalofrió debido a que ambos estaban con sus ropas desgarradas y con heridas serias por todo su cuerpo

Niño — bien echo Nee-chan con esto hemos capturado a dos barcos mas

Niña — no fue nada Nii-chan en el momento que empezó la pelea fue fácil encontrarlos y hacerles mi mejor broma

El niño al escuchar las palabras de su hermanita solo podía orar por las pobres almas que fueron víctimas de esa broma — no hablaras enserio verdad — pregunto temeroso

Niña — por supuesto que hablo enserio, por cierto ya que termine con mi trabajo puedo divertirme con ellos — dijo señalando a los piratas que se habían acobardado después de ver a sus capitanes en mal estado

El niño en ese momento tuvo una gran idea — sí, pero solo con aquellos que no me juren lealtad — los rudos piratas no sabían por qué pero sabían que si esa pequeña les hacia una broma nada bueno resultaría y al ver el terror que tenían los tripulantes del barco hiso que esa sensación solo se volviera más horrible — ahora díganme quienes de ustedes me desafían y quienes me seguirán

Todos — ¡NOSOTROS LO SEGUIREMOS! — gritaron todos los presentes

La niña se deprimió al saber que no tendría a nadie a quien gastarle bromas pero su hermano le recordó que cierto marinero aun no había sufrido su castigo por no terminar las flexiones cosa que alegro a la niña y salió en busca de su victima

Pasaron dos días desde que Naruto comenzó a entrenar a los niños para que fueran capaces de sobrevivir por su cuenta, también durante ese tiempo Naomi Sasuke y Sakura habían conseguido realizar el ejercicio de escalar árboles y también el de caminar en el agua con lo cual Kakashi había comenzó a enseñarles jutsus elementales y taijutsu de mayor nivel

Después de cenar Naruto decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los al rederos y al cabo de unos minutos encontró un claro en el bosque donde se podía observar una hermosa luna siendo rodeada por las estrellas, el rubio decidió descansar un rato acostándose en el suelo y observar la hermosa vista, poco después se quedó completamente dormido

Sueño de Naruto

? — Naruto deja de estar de vago — una voz profunda y un tanto mandona le reclamaba a un pequeño rubio de unos 8 años que estaba recostado en el césped en una planicie con pocos arboles alrededor

Naruto — tranquilo sensei — dijo el niño sin levantarse a ver a su maestro

? — nada de tranquilo siempre que no te estoy vigilando dejas el entrenamiento de lado

Naruto — pero no entiendo para que me entrena sensei

? — es porque tu destino estará plagado de peleas y necesitas estar preparado para ellas

Naruto — creer que mi destino ya está fijo es estúpido yo creare mi propio futuro

? — y déjame adivinar en ese futuro estarás junto a ella no es cierto — el tono de la voz se había relajado y ahora tenía toques de picardía y burla

Naruto — cállate yo nunca dije eso — menciono mientras se sonrojaba — además ella está fuera de mi alcance — dijo deprimido

? — no hay nada que no puedas alcanzar si te lo propones así que levántate y empieza con mil lagartijas y sentadillas

Naruto — eres un tirano — dijo divertido mientras se ponía de pie

La escena cambio y ahora se veía a un rubio de unos 15 años que corría hacia un pueblo cubierto de llamas, al llegar al pueblo se sorprende al ver en el lugar a todos los aldeanos muertos temiendo lo peor corrió directo a la casa en la que había vivido los últimos años, al llegar su casa estaba en llamas, sin pensarlo corrió a su interior buscando a sus ocupantes logrando encontrar a dos bebes que dormían plácidamente ajenos a lo que les rodeaba pero no encontraba a cierta persona especial para él, Naruto saco a los dos pequeños antes de volver a entrar buscando y buscando el paradero de la última habitante de aquella casa pero no encontraba nada hasta que escucho un ruido que provenía del exterior se apresuró a la salida para ver como un anciano con ojos color sangre, que sujetaba fuertemente el cuerpo de una chica, el anciano al ver a Naruto sonrió maliciosamente provocando la furia del rubio que corrió a toda velocidad solo para ver como el anciano y la chica se desvanecían,

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- grito lleno de desesperación

Mientras Naruto dormía la mañana había llegado y no muy lejos de el una persona había escuchado un grito que lo alarmo y fue a ver que ocurría, al llegar al lugar vio a un chico rubio con sudor por todo el rostro que se movía erráticamente en el suelo, la persona se aproximó y comenzó a moverlo esperando una reacción

Naruto sintió que alguien lo movía y comenzó a abrir los ojos topándose con una linda chica de cabello negro con un toque azulado y facciones delicada — hermosa — murmuro el rubio medio dormido

? — Gracias por el cumplido — dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro

Naruto — quien eres — pregunto el rubio sin quitar la vista de la hermosa chica

? — soy Haku y tú eres

Naruto — yo soy el gran maestro en fuijitsu Naruto

Haku — es un gusto conocerte Naruto-kun

Naruto — al contrario el placer es mío Haku-chan — dijo con alegría causando un leve sonrojo en la chica

Haku observo al rubio por un momento antes de preguntar — dime te encuentras bien

Naruto — si, por que la pregunta

Haku — bueno es que tú hasta hace poco parecías estar sufriendo por algo

Naruto — no te preocupes Haku-chan estoy completamente bien solo fue un mal sueño

Haku — me alegro

Naruto — y dime Haku-chan que haces en este lugar

Haku — estoy buscando yerbas medicinales para un amigo

Naruto — ¿te puedo ayudar? — pregunto el rubio

Haku — no es necesario

Naruto — vamos déjame ayudarte te prometo no estorbar

Sabiendo que no se podía negar decidió aceptar la oferta del rubio, tras unas horas de platica sin sentido habían terminado de reunir las hierbas

Haku — muchas gracias Naruto-kun por tu ayuda — dijo la chica mientras se marchaba — una cosa más — dijo mientras se detenía y veía a Naruto — soy un chico — dijo un tanto divertido/a

Naruto quedo en shock y sin poder moverse vio como Haku se marchaba — _no puede ser un hombre es claro que es una mujer o tal vez no no no no estoy seguro que nunca le diría un cumplido a un chico pero él o ella dijo que era un chico, AAAHHH maldición la próxima vez que la vea o lo vea lo averiguare sin importar que_ — pensaba el rubio mientras se dirigía a la casa Tazuna — _me pregunto que habrán echo los dos estos días _

Mientras Naruto debatía si la persona que acababa de conocer era o no una mujer cierto par dirigía unas palabras a su ya enorme flota de cincuenta barcos

Niño — el día de hoy nos dirigiremos a encontrar el tesoro más grande de todos — dijo el niño mientras todos los tripulantes de los barcos le ponían atención — así que espero den lo mejor de si

Niña — y recuerden cualquier traidor sufrirá mi broma suprema — las palabras de la pequeña provocaron el horror entre los presentes

Niño — ya escucharon a mi hermana ahora tráiganme mi tesoro

Todos — SSSSSSIIIIIII! — gritaron llenos de emoción por las palabras de su líder y terror por lo dicho por la mano derecha del líder

Niño — sin el cerca podremos conquistar el mundo jajajajaja — dijo el pequeño lleno de sí mismo y con locura

La noche del quinto día después del encuentro con Zabuza Naruto se encontraba en el bosque meditando en posición de loto

Naruto — Estoy súper aburrido — aunque su maestro le había dicho que meditar lo ayudaría con la relajación antes de una pelea pero para Naruto lograr despejar su mente era tan difícil que siempre terminaba durmiéndose — aun no comprendo cómo esto de meditar me ayuda — pensaba mientras se daba por vencido y se recostaba en el césped — Nii-san sé que estas ahí así que sal de una vez

Kakashi salió de entre los arboles — me sorprende que pudieras encontrarme

Naruto — Jejeje ya no soy el mismo que conocías Nii-san

Kakashi — es claro que as cambiado mucho Naruto

Naruto — y tú también Nii-san nunca pensé que algún día te vería entrenando un grupo de genins

Kakashi — y yo nunca pensé que podría volver a verte

Naruto — eh que pesimista Nii-san — dijo un tanto divertido — dime Nii-san ella sabe quién soy

Kakashi — por ella te refieres a Naomi

Naruto — correcto

Kakashi — no, tus padres decidieron que lo mejor era evitarle el dolor de saber que su hermano había muerto

Naruto — ya veo — dijo un tanto triste — y como se encuentran mis padres

Kakashi — los primeros días después del incidente lloraron amargadamente pero con los meses fueron superándolo poco a poco aun que ellos han cambiado debido a tu partida

Naruto — ehhh me gustaría volver a verlos

Kakashi — y por qué no lo as echo

Naruto — eso es porque...

Kakashi — tienes miedo de regresar no es cierto

Naruto — correcto Nii-san aun después de tanto tiempo aun puedo recordar mi vida en la aldea de la hoja y aun que estuviste a mi lado junto con mis padres había momentos en los que estaba completamente solo y en esos momento era cuando...

Kakashi — empezaba la cacería del niño zorro

Naruto — correcto — dijo mientras colocaba su brazo sobre sus ojos para que no se vieran unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir — aunque no odio la aldea y deseo ver a mis padres cuando estoy decidido a ir, me congelo y simplemente olvido la idea de ir

Kakashi — no puedo decir que te comprado pero puedo decir que me alegra saber que estas bien y estoy seguro que tus padres se alegraran al saberlo

Naruto — estoy seguro que sí y por cierto Nii-san recuerdas tu promesa — mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su túnica

Kakashi — ¿promesa? — pregunto extrañado

Naruto — si Nii-san la promesa sobre dejarme ver que hay debajo de tu mascara — dijo un tanto malicio mientras se acercaba a Kakashi

Kakashi — OH esa promesa pero si recuerdo bien solo te dejaría ver si podías derrotarme — dijo mientras se agachaba evitando un ataque lateral de parte de Naruto que empuñaba a _Kurai tsuki_

Naruto — y eso es lo que pienso hacer — dijo mientras saca a _Shiroi tsuki_— así que prepárate por que hoy te derrotare

Naruto aprovecho que Kakashi se agachara y con su espada negra dio un golpe hacia abajo que dio de lleno en Kakashi pero este se desvaneció

Kakashi — ya veremos quién gana — dijo apareciendo detrás del rubio con kunai en mano

Kakashi lanzo el kunai hacia la cabeza del rubio pero este la esquivo realizando una sustitución con un troco cercano — nada mal Naruto pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso

Naruto se posiciono colocando a _Kurai tsuki_, que sostenía con su mano derecha, enfrente de manera vertical y a _Shiroi tsuki_, que sostenía con la mano izquierda, de manera horizontal detrás de su cuerpo mientras Kakashi saco otro kunai y corrió a toda velocidad en contra del rubio que no pudo seguir al ninja de la hoja con vista pero con sus sentidos logro posicionar a la espada negra para que recibiera el ataque, Kakashi al ver la acción de Naruto soltó su kunai y comenzó a realizar posiciones de mano

Kakashi —_**Raiton**_: dragón eléctrico— el ataque de Kakashi al realizarse tan cerca del rubio impidió que este lo pudiera evitar

Naruto — maldición — alcanzo a decir antes de que dragón lo golpeara mandándolo a chocar contra un árbol

Kakashi — parece que aun necesitas más entrenamiento

Naruto — no lo creo Nii-san — dijo apareciendo a las espaldas del peliplata — _**Raiton**__: Látigo de Choque_, un látigo hecho de electricidad se enrollo alrededor de Kakashi pero este no le provoco daño alguno solamente lo inmovilizo — dime Nii-san te rindes

Kakashi — debes estar bromeando Naruto esto... — dijo mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo dejando en su lugar al mismo tronco que había usando antes Naruto para sustituirse — ...esto apenas comienza — dijo mientras aparecía libre del látigo de Naruto

Naruto — justo lo que esperaba de ti Nii-san

La batallas se reanudo pero ahora ya no usaban chakra solo sus habilidades en lucha a mano limpia, un golpe de Naruto dio en el abdomen de Kakashi mientras este daba un golpe en el rostro del rubio, ambos se recuperaron rápidamente y comenzaron a lanzar golpe tras golpe pero varios de estos eran esquivados o desviados ninguno de los dos tenía una ventaja y la pelea cada vez subía mas de nivel hasta el punto que ambos lograban mandar golpes tan rápidamente que apenas le daban tiempo de reaccionar a su oponente, hasta que Naruto se alejó de Kakashi mostrando claramente el casación en su rostro

Naruto — justo lo que esperaba de ti Nii-san

Kakashi — tu tampoco Naruto pero — dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la banda de su aldea y la retiraba de su ojo izquierdo — esto termina ahora

Naruto — si piensas utilizar tu sharingan eso quiere decir que logre llegar a tu nivel

Kakashi — no te emociones mucho Naruto por que ahora te daré una lección

Naruto — veremos quien le da la lección a quien

Ambos combatientes corrieron uno contra el otro y reanudaron su pelea pero en esta ocasión los golpes de Naruto no lograban conectar con su objetivo mientras que los golpes del peliplata eran certeros y bastantes fuertes provocando daño en el rubio y causándole heridas superficiales

Kakashi — vamos Naruto acaso eso es todo lo que tienes — dijo mientras mandaba una patada al costado izquierdo del rubio

Naruto — PORSUPUESTO QUE ¡NO! — dijo deteniendo la patada del peliplata sujetándola con ambas manos y con toda su fuerza arrojo al peliplata en contra de un árbol — apenas estoy comenzando— dijo corriendo con gran velocidad en contra del jounin

Kakashi — esa es la actitud Naruto! — dijo mientras detenía su avance aterrizando suavemente en la corteza de un árbol

Al llegar cerca de Kakashi Naruto lanzo un golpe con toda su fuerza pero antes de que este impactara al de la hoja este logro esquivarlo por muy poco saltando del árbol, el golpe de Naruto fue tan fuerte que parto en árbol en pedazos

Naruto — espero estés listo Nii-san porque hoy veré tu rostro — dijo lleno de determinación

Kakashi _— parece que estoy en un problema — _pensó el peliplata mientras veía como Naruto estaba orgulloso de haber destruido el árbol

La pelea de taijutsu se reanudo pero con un Kakashi pendiente de que no le diera ninguno de los golpes de Naruto y por su parte el rubio buscaba atentamente un hueco en la defensa del jounin, el combate se extendió por un tiempo hasta que Kakashi mando una descendente contra la cabeza del rubio y este por su parte dirigió su puño contra el estómago del peliplata, el primero en golpear fue Kakashi logrando desequilibrar un poco a Naruto pero este continuo con su golpe y mandando a volar a Kakashi

Una vez que ambos recibieron el golpe del otro cayeron al suelo y aun que no estaban lastimados de seriedad se podía observar que para ambos la pelee había terminado

Naruto — parece que es un empate — dijo sin levantarse del suelo

Kakashi — así parece — dijo el jounin que se levantaba del suelo colocando su banda sobre su ojo izquierdo y se aproximaba al rubio — Naruto piensas decirle a Naomi que eres su hermano

Naruto — no lo hare

Kakashi — ¿por qué?

Naruto — le hice una promesa ase tiempo y no pienso romperla

Kakashi — ¡¿una promesa?! — dijo sorprendido — pero si ustedes no se llegaron a conocer

Naruto — puede que ustedes no lo sepan pero hubo momentos en los que jugábamos juntos aunque ella nunca supo que era su hermano

Kakashi — pero no crees que deberías decirle

Naruto — le diré cuando cumpla mi promesa — dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo — dejando eso de lado como crees que tomen la noticia mis padres

Kakashi — estoy seguro que ambos se alegraran enormemente y desearan salir en tu búsqueda inmediatamente

Naruto — eso suena bastante halagador pero espero contar con tu ayuda para que no lo hagan

Kakashi — pensé que querías verlos — dijo un tanto extrañado por las palabras del rubio

Naruto — quiero ser yo quien regrese a la aldea por mi propia voluntad y si ellos me buscan estoy seguro que lo primero que harán será llevarme arrastras a la aldea

Kakashi — entiendo Naruto y aun que no te prometo nada te aseguro que are lo que pueda para evitar que busquen

Naruto — gracias Nii-san

Con la charla finalizada ambos fueron de regreso a la casa de Tazuna a descansar y prepararse para cuando Zabuza apareciera nuevamente

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y estén seguros que el tercer capítulo estará listo pronto pero necesito saber quién está a favor que Zabuza viva o quien lo prefiere muerto y no se preocupen Haku si vivirá ya sea que Zabuza muera o no


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto capítulo 3 pelea en el puente

La luz de un nuevo día llegaba a los parpados del rubio que dormía tranquilamente en la habitación de Tazuna, después de haberlo corrido al sofá, el día de hoy presentía que levantarse de la cama le causaría enormes problemas por lo que era preferible permanecer en su grato sueño

En otro lado de la casa los genin de la hoja junto a su sensei se preparaban para salir con Tazuna debido a que sabían que era probables que este apareciera e intentara terminar con la vida del constructor y aun que los tres más jóvenes habían efectuado distintos entrenamientos para mejorar su control de chakra y mejorar otros aspectos de sus habilidades carecían de la confianza a excepción de cierto pelinegro que espera poder demostrar que su habilidad y así serrarle la boca al rubio que había estado molestándolo todo el tiempo con su incesante burla sobre lo infantil y débil que era

_Con Kakashi_

El camino al puente había sido bastante tranquilo sin que nada ocurriese pero al llegar al puente no se en contra absolutamente ningún trabajador cosa que sorprendió al anciano y alerto al jounin

Tazuna — Maldición por qué demonios no hay nadie

Kakashi tomo un kunai preparándose para lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir — tal vez fueron ahuyentados

Tazuna — quien los ahuyenta... — antes de que terminara de hablar el jounin empujo al suelo al anciano — que demonios — dijo molesto pero al ver que una enorme espada pasaba exactamente por donde había estado su cabeza, Tazuna sintió enormemente agradecido

Kakashi — Sakura Sasuke Naomi protejan al constructor — dijo con tono serio mientras una espesa capa de niebla cubría el lugar — sal — dijo con enfado

Unas pisadas comenzaron a resonar por el lugar mostrando al que una vez fue ninja de la niebla

Zabuza — me alegra verte Kakashi — dijo con cinismo y desagrado — pero es una pena que este sea nuestro último encuentro — se acercó al lugar donde había caído su enorme arma y comenzaba a perderse entre la niebla — cuáles son tus últimas palabras

Kakashi guardo completo silencio mientras descubría su ojo izquierdo y se percataba que aun con la ayuda del sharingan le era imposible detectar el lugar donde se encontraba el renegado

Zabuza — que sucede Kakashi acaso tu maldito ojo no puede encontrarme o es acaso que tienes miedo de encontrarme —repentinamente apareció Zabuza en la espalda del peliplata preparado para terminar su vida con el primer ataque pero al hacer contacto con el cuerpo del ninja de la hoja este desapareció en una nueve de humo — un clon eh — pensó el renegado cuando arriba del apareció el jounin con un kunai que enterró en la parte posterior del cuello del renegado el cual también desapareció pero este convirtiéndose en agua

Kakashi — padece que estamos iguales

Zabuza — ya veremos — dijo el ninja de la niebla desde sin dar muestra de su ubicación

_Con Sasuke_

Naomi — que rayos está pasando — dijo preocupada

Sakura — no lo se

Sasuke —...

Los tres genin estaban rodeados por una espesa niebla que impedía ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor llenando de temor y preocupación a los inexperimentados genin, menos en uno que deseaba ver a su enemigo y demostrar sus capacidades en la lucha

El m

Al ambiente alrededor de los genin era de nerviosismo cuando tres senbons aparecieron de la nada dirigiéndose en contra de Tazuna pero fueron detenidos por Sasuke que sin perder tiempo se arrojó en contra del agresor desconocido a pesar de los gritos de sus dos compañeras

— Maldición ese Sasuke es un idiota — murmuro una pelirosada

Naomi — tú lo has dicho

En una de las partes del puente que no cubría la niebla Sasuke veía desafiantemente a cierto AMBU que el recordaba de la vez que habían peleado contra Zabuza

Sasuke — así que trabajas para el miserable de Zabuza

? — Zabuza-sama no es ningún miserable

Sasuke — me importa una mierda lo que digas

Sasuke tomo un kunai que arrojo directo al rostro cubierto del AMBU

? — Que inútil

El AMBU atrapo fácilmente el kunai que se cubrió rápidamente de hielo

? — Muere — dijo fríamente antes de arrojar el kunai que Sasuke desvió utilizado otro pero inmediatamente después una lluvia de agujas de hielo cubrieron el cuerpo de Sasuke — que idiota

Sasuke había logrado soportar a duras penas el golpe de las decenas de agujas — maldición — murmuro entre dientes dispuesto a regresar el golpe

_Con Naruto_

Naruto — que fastidio — dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al comedor — porque los bastardos fastidian tan temprano

Al llegar a la planta baja el rubio vio como dos matones vestidos de traje sujetaban a Inari y amenazaban a Tsunami con hacerle daño si ella no los acompañaba, al parecer ellos habían llegado poco después de que Kakashi y los genin partieran al puente y al entrenar a la casa encontraron a Tsunami la que fue sometida por los dos delincuentes e Inari apareció para proteger a su madre de ambos hombres pero al ser más grande que el no pudo hacer nada y acabo siendo un rehén de los dos

Naruto — oigan bastardos suelten a Inari de inmediato

Matón 1 — quien demonios eres mocoso

Matón 2 — es mejor que no te metas en asuntos ajenos si no quieres salir herido

Naruto — contare hasta tres si para entonces no se han largado les pasara algo muy pero muy malo

Matón 1— jajaja no nos hagas reír idiota

Naruto — uno... — los matones soltaron a Inari y corrieron así el rubio — ... dos... — sacaron dos katanas y se prepararon para golpear a Naruto — ...tres — Naruto desapareció de la vista de ambos reapareciendo en la espalda de ambos — idiotas — susurro mientras ambos delincuentes caían inconscientes en el suelo

Inari se acercó rápidamente hasta Naruto saltando sobre él y sujetándolo con fuerza — Naruto-nii tenía miedo

Naruto coloco una mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente — tranquilo Inari has demostrado ser valiente al defender a tu mama además tener miedo de alguien más fuerte es normal y al encarar tu miedo me ha demostrado tener una inmensa valentía y agallas realmente tienes lo que se necesita para ser un héroe Inari

Inari se alejó del rubio — gracias Naruto-nii

Naruto — no me agradezcas solo hago lo que es correcto

Tsunami — crees que los demás estén bien — pregunto angustiada

Naruto — Kakashi-nii es fuerte pero sus genin aun dejan que desear

Tsunami — están en problemas

Naruto — no te preocupes iré en su ayuda pero también es un poco preocupante de que más hombres de Gato puedan venir así que Inari te tengo un obsequio

Inari estaba extrañado por las palabras del rubio y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Naruto le entrego cinco trozos de papel con varios símbolos extraños

Naruto — antes de que preguntes estos sirven para algo muy genial pero son de un solo uso así que no los desperdicies y solo úsalos en caso de emergencia

Inari — pero como se usan

Naruto — apunta la parte del dibujo asía tu objetivo y luego envía chakra al mismo

Inari — pero Naruto-nii...

Naruto — escucha Inari sé que aún no tienes control sobre tu chakra pero eso no importa estos sellos funcionaran aun con la más mínima cantidad de chakra

Tsunami — disculpa Naruto pero Inari no sabe utilizar chakra

Naruto — claro que sabe yo le he mostrado los principios básicos estos días

Tsunami se impresiono al saber que su hijo podía utilizar habilidades de ninja

Naruto — bueno Inari me tengo que marchar pero espero puedas proteger este lugar mientras no estoy

Inari — cuenta conmigo nii-san

Naruto salió deprecia de la casa con dirección al puente en ayuda de Kakashi y los demás

_Con Kakashi_

— maldición — decía el peliplata debido a que su combate no avanza de simplemente evitar los ataques por parte de Zabuza, mientras que Zabuza comenzaba a desesperarse por no poder acabar con su objetivo de manera rápida y eficiente

Zabuza — bastardo deja de esquivar y muere de una maldita vez — decía mientras dos entidades iguales al ninja de la niebla se arrojaban contra Kakashi

Kakashi — sería mejor si te rindieras tu — dijo desafiantemente el de la hoja mientras esquivaba uno de los ataques e intercepta el otro — necesito encontrar una oportunidad

_Con Sasuke_

La pelea había comenzado y el Uchiha no podía hacer absolutamente nada en contra del misterioso AMBU que con destreza evadía sus ataques provocando su molestia y desagrado

Sasuke — deja de moverte maldición — decía mientras lanzaba un kunai a su oponente y creaba dos clones que se lanzaron al ataque por los flancos mientras el original atacaba de frente

? — es inútil no podrás tocarme — decía fríamente atrapando el kunai y lo arrojaba contra uno de los clones que se desvaneció y el otro siendo atacado por senbons de hielo y el ataque del original siendo detenido por sus manos — deberías rendirte o de lo contrario morirás

Sasuke — hmp soy un Uchiha nosotros jamás nos rendimos y yo no seré el primero en hacerlo

? — como quieras — utilizando sus manos arrojo al Uchiha a un costado y realizo rápidos movimientos con una mano — _**Hyoton:** espejos demoniacos _— varios espejos de hielo aparecieron alrededor de un atónito Sasuke — este es tu fin — el AMBU ingreso en uno de los espejos y su imagen se apareció en todos — muere — esas simple palabras causaron un escalofrío en el genin que permaneció en su lugar esperando su fin

_Con Naomi_

Naomi — maldición ese Sasuke es demasiado impaciente y estúpido

Sakura — pero sigue siendo nuestro compañero de equipo

Naomi — y tu prometido — dijo con un tono pícaro que ruborizo a la pelirosa

Sakura — no es momento para esto debemos ayudarlo

Naomi — ya se pero tampoco podemos abandonar a este viejo

Tazuna — ¡oye!

Naomi — cállate anciano

Sakura — Naomi — llamo a su amiga de tal manera que solo ella pudiera escucharla — por favor ve a ayudar a Sasuke to me quedare aquí y protegeré a Tazuna

Naomi — pero Sakura tu condición...

Sakura — ya lo sé pero estoy segura que Sasuke te necesita

Naomi — pero...

Sakura — por favor — suplico

Naomi — promete que tendrás cuidado

Sakura — descuida estaré bien no tienes por qué preocuparte

Naomi — está bien — dijo resignada mientras comenzaba a correr directamente al lugar donde se encontraba el Uchiha, al llegar observo como su compañero era encerrado en un domo de espejos de hielo lo que provoco que aumentara su paso — maldito Sasuke me las pagara — decía la chica

_Con Sasuke_

? — muere — cientos de senbons comenzaron a formarse y todas se dirigieron en contra del genin que solo esperaba el final

? — ¡MUEVETE MALDITO IDIOTA! — una fuerte patada mando a Sasuke lejos del ataque de senbons salvando su vida — maldición no te rindas tan fácil — recrimino su salvadora

Sasuke — que haces aquí Naomi — dijo entre sorprendido y enojado

Naomi — salvándote el trasero aun que realmente no quiero

Sasuke — tsk

Naomi — deja tu berrinche para después y levántate de una vez

? — no importa cuántos de ustedes sean el resultado no cambiara

Naomi — ya veremos, estás listo Sasuke

Sasuke se levantó y saco dos kunai colocándose en posición de pelea

Naomi — esperemos poder derrotarlo

Sasuke —...

Naomi y Sasuke se colocaron de espalda uno con el otro mientras a su alrededor se formaban cientos de senbons

Sasuke — acabemos rápido — realizo sellos de mano: _**Katon:** Jutsu bola de fuego _— la gran esfera de fuego se dirigió a los espejos y senbons — eso es todo — dijo arrogante para después sentir como las senbons se incrustaban en su cuerpo

? — es inútil mi hielo no puede derretirse

Sasuke — tch

Naomi — si tienes tiempo de quejarte mejor ayúdame — Naomi, que se había cubierto del ataque, salto directo contra uno de los espejos dándole un fuerte puñetazo con la esperanza de romperlo pero este no tuvo cuarteadura alguna — maldición de que esta echo

? — ya les había dicho es imposible que puedan romper mis espejos es mejor que se rindan

Naomi — yo no me rendiré ante ustedes

? — que obstinados — dijo antes de enviar una nueva oleada de senbons

_Con Kakashi_

Zabuza — date por vencido no me podrás ganar solo desperdicias tus energías

La pelea de Kakashi y Zabuza se encontraba en un punto muerto donde ninguno de los dos lograba dar si quiera un golpe a su enemigo y esto comenzaba a desespera a ambos

Zabuza desesperado por terminar rápido con su trabajo opto por una solución rápida y sencilla eliminar a su objetivo Tazuna, el ninja renegado encontró al anciano constructor siendo protegido únicamente por una genin de cabello rosado, Zabuza utilizo su inmensa espada con la intención de cortar la cabeza del constructor y de la chica pero para fortuna de ambos el ataque fue detenido por un rápido movimiento de Kakashi que detuvo el ataque utilizando sus manos

Kakashi — ¡Sakura! llévate lo más lejos que puedas a Tazuna — ordeno el peliplata a la chica que tomo uno de los brazos del anciano y se fue lo más lejos que pudo

Zabuza — te estas ablandando Kakashi

Kakashi — no quiero hablar con un sujeto que no duda en acabar con un simple genin y un anciano

Zabuza — negocios son negocios Kakashi

Sin dar tiempo el ninja renegado se esfumo en la niebla nuevamente

Kakashi tomo un pequeño pergamino desenvolviéndole y aplicando su sangre sobre él y sin perder tiempo realizo sellos de mano

Kakashi — _**Doton:** Jutsu de Persecución de Colmillos_

En la niebla el shinobi renegado esquivo la mordedura de un perro que apareció por sus pies, pero al esquivarlo fue alcanzado por la mordedura de otro y otro hasta el punto en que no pueda seguir moviéndose

Zabuza — maldición

Kakashi — esté es tu fin Zabuza — el peliplata comenzó a reunir chakra en su mano izquierda — _**Raiton:** Chidori _— un cúmulo de chakra azulado se encontraba en su palma y de este salían pequeños rayos en todas direcciones mientras se escuchaba un peculiar sonido proveniente del mismo

_Con Sasuke_

La situación solo empeoraba conforme la pelea avanzaba el AMBU atacaba despedidamente sin permitirles a los genin alguna posibilidad pero durante la pelea Sasuke había logrado despertar su sharingan con una aspa en cada ojo sin embargo eso no era suficiente para enfrentar al AMBU

Naomi — si seguimos así moriremos — dijo pesimista

Sasuke — hmp

Naomi — te maldigo Uchiha a ti y tu estúpida actitud

? — mueran — una lluvia de senbons mayor a todas las anteriores se abalanzó sobre los dos genins que cerraron los ojos esperando su fin

? — parece que llegue a tiempo — una nueva voz llamo la atención de los dos genin

Al abrir los ojos Sasuke y Naomi estaban asombrados ya que del ataque enemigo y de los espejos de hielo no quedaba ni el recuerdo, en su lugar estaba un rubio parado enfrente suyo sosteniendo una espada de color blanco

Sasuke — que rayos hiciste

Naruto — solo utiliza como es debido a Shiroi Tsuki

? — ¿Cómo? — pregunto incrédulo el AMBU

Naruto — ¿cómo qué?

? — ¡cómo es que destruiste mis espejos!

Naruto — yo no los destruí

? — ¡no juegues conmigo! es obvio que debiste hacer algo para destruirlos

Naruto — para decirlo simple no los destruí simplemente los desvanecí

? — ¡¿qué?!

Naruto — mi espada posee la habilidad de desvanecer el chakra y sin chakra tu técnica deja de existir es así de simple

? — eso es imposible

Naruto — para mí no lo es

Naomi — gracias por ayudarnos

Naruto — no tienes que agradecer además tengo mis propios asuntos con el — dijo señalando al AMBU, el cual se puso en posición defensiva

Sasuke con el sharingan activado — él es mi presa y no permitiré que me la arrebates

Naruto — tranquilo teme además no es un rival que puedas enfrentar

Sasuke — ya ver...

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el rubio se movió a gran velocidad apareciendo detrás suyo y dándole un fuerte golpe que lo dejo fuera de combate

Naruto — ahora que el teme ya no molesta es hora — metió a Shiroi Tsuki en su túnica — hoy por fin podre darle fin a mis noches sin dormir — el ambiente se tensó — hoy sabré si eres un hombre o una mujer — declaro con gran determinación lo que sorprendió a los presentes pero más al AMBU — prepárate Haku porque te quitare la ropa de ser necesario

Haku — ¡¿EHH?!

Naruto — espero estés lista Haku porque yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras

Naomi/Haku — _es un pervertido_ — pensaron al mismo tiempo

Naruto — aquí voy Haku

El rubio fue directo a impactar un golpe en el estómago del AMBU que no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar el ataque

Haku — es fuerte

Naruto — en una pelea lo peor que puedes hacer es distraerte de tu enemigo

Un nuevo golpe en el rostro envió a Haku varios metros asía atrás mientras su máscara era rota y revelaba su rostro de facciones femeninas

Naruto — eso es todo lo que tienes Haku

Haku — claro que no — dijo mientras a su alrededor se creaban cientos de senbons que fueron directo a Naruto que no tuvo problema alguno en evadir a todas — ¡imposible! — dijo sobre saltada por la proeza del rubio

Naruto — para mí no hay nada imposible — el rubio desapareció

Haku buco con la vista al rubio pero más que buscaba no la encontraba por más que lo buscaba hasta que

Naruto — ¡lo sabía no eras un hombre!

Decía Naruto que estaba detrás de Haku mientras tocaba con sus manos la parte frontal de Haku que al sentir las manos del rubio en cierta parte de su cuerpo solamente se sonrojo

Naruto — aunque puede que no sean pechos así que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo sin falla

Una de sus manos comenzó a descender lentamente del pecho de Haku pasando por su vientre lentamente hasta que

Haku — maldito ¡PERVERTIDO!

Su grito fue acompañado con una fuerte cachetada que le propino al rubio

_Con Kakashi_

Kakashi se prepara para incrustar su técnica en el cuerpo del ex-ninja de la niebla

Kakashi — este es el fin

Kakashi se dirigió contra Zabuza pero a los pocos pasos un fuerte grito de una voz femenina atrajo la atención de ambos ninjas pero sobre todo a uno en particular

Zabuza — esa es la voz de Haku

Sus pensamientos sobre la salud de la chica llenaron la mente del renegado

Zabuza — debo ir a donde ella esta

Aun estando en un estado de parálisis por la técnica de Kakashi, comenzó a moverse en dirección de dónde provino el grito, ante la mirada de un sorprendido peliplata aunque su paso era lento tenia gran decisión cada vez que movía sus pies

Zabuza — debo... ir con... Haku y asesinar a un rubio impertinente

El de la niebla no sabía el por qué pero en ese momento un odio irrazonable surgió en su interior que estaba dirigido particularmente a los rubios

Kakashi — _de donde rayos saca fuerza_

El ninja de la hoja estaba impresionado por la fuerza para seguir avanzado del espadachín de la niebla

Kakashi — será mejor que lo siga y ver que hace

El jounin siguió al de la niebla sin quitarle la vista ni por un minuto. Al llegar al origen del sonido se sorprendieron al observar a un rubio en suelo con una de sus mejillas de un tono rojizo intensó, a un Uchiha en el suelo aparentemente en mal estado, pero lo que más sorprendió a ambos era como Naomi estaba al lado de la una chica de cabello oscuro que se encontraba a la altura de sus hombros y de ojos marrones. Kakashi la identifico como el AMBU que acompañaba a Zabuza y este a su vez sabía que se trataba de Haku

Kakashi — que paso aquí

Al escuchar a su sensei Naomi se aproximó

Naomi — vera sensei lo que ocurrió es que…

La explicación con detalles de parte de Naomi provoco en los dos hombres reacciones completamente diferentes, en Kakashi no hubo respuesta alguna ya que él sabía que si Naruto era de esa forma solo se podía deber a cierto incidente, por otro lado las ganas de asesinar a los rubios del mundo de Zabuza incrementaban

? — quien diría que el poderoso Zabuza estaría en una situación tan desastrosa

La niebla que rodeaba el puente se despejo lentamente revelando a un hombre de baja estatura y con aparente sobre peso siendo rodeado por un número no menor de cien personas

Zabuza — bastardo que planeas

La voz del hombre de las vendas era de clara ira por la aparición del pequeño hombre

? — solo garantizo mi triunfo, estos hombres aquí presentes terminaran aquello que tu no pudiste además de que se desharán de la basura que tu representas aun que me quedare con las chicas nunca se sabe cuánto puedan valer en el mercado negro

Las palabras desdeñosas de aquel sujeto provocaban una gran furia y sed de sangre por parte de los renegados de la niebla y de los shinobis de la hoja

Zabuza — Kakashi parece que nuestra pelea tendrá que esperar

Los perros que habían mantenido sus filosos colmillos enterrados en el cuerpo del espadachín lo liberaron. Kakashi se preparó para lo que sería un difícil encuentro, Naomi y Haku se posicionaron al lado de sus respectivos maestros

? — mátenlos

Los cien hombres al recibir la orden de su jefe se lanzaron al combate pero en el momento que empezaron a moverse un gran dragón de agua surgió por el lado izquierdo del puente llevándose consigo a la mitad de los agresores

? — QUE DE…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar un pequeño niño con un sombrero de pescador apareció parado detrás de los shinobis sosteniendo un pequeño pedazo de papel y detrás de él se encontraban los habitantes del pueblo armados desde una simple sartén hasta con espadas y hachas

Inari — no permitiremos que sigas oprimiéndonos

Su voz estaba llena con decisión

Inari — nosotros el pueblo de las olas nos desharemos de ti y de toda tu gente ¡Gato!

Gato — jajajaja un montón de pueblerinos idiotas cree poder en mi contra

Sus palabras llenas de desprecio acompañado por las risas de sus hombres acobardaron a las personas detrás de Inari

Naruto — el fuete vive hasta que el cobarde quiere

El rubio, que permanecía acostado en el puente sobándose la mejilla, hablo casi como un susurro pero con eso basto para que las personas que habían perdido su valor lo recuperaran

Naruto — puede que antes la gente del país de las olas se ocultara y temblara de miedo por tus amenazas pero una vez que te levantas en contra de la opresión y la injusticia no hay marcha atrás solo queda seguir adelante y afrontar la adversidad. Inari con tus acciones me has demostrado tu valentía y decisión a dejar atrás esta miseria y buscar un mejor futuro y en recompensa a tu decisión yo te reconozco como un héroe para tu pueblo y tu nación, estoy seguro que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti

La franqueza en las palabras del chico de la túnica cubrieron de lágrimas los ojos de Inari, también hacía sentir a los adultos miserablemente ya que un simple niño había demostrado tener más agallas que todos ellos

Gato — que bonitas palabras para un futuro cadáver ya que si no te has dado cuenta ustedes están en una clara desventaja

Naruto — no es por presumir pero los refuerzos acaban de llegar

Separo su mano de la mejilla e indico al océano donde comenzaron a divisarse cerca de cincuenta barcos

Gato — bastardo llamaste a tus amigos

Naruto — no son mis amigos de echo ni se quienes sean pero sé que los que dirigen todas esa naves son el analítico de Kurama y la traviesa de Hikari

Kakashi al escuchar eso nombres recordó la conversación del primer día en la casa de Tazuna y no pudo ocultar sus sorpresa, reacción que no pasó desapercibida por el renegado

Zabuza — acaso sabes quién son esos dos

Kakashi — esos dos son…

Momentos antes en las cercanías del país de las olas una flota de cincuenta barcos se acercaba al puente del país de las olas

En la cubierta de uno de los barcos se encontraba un niño observando como en un punto que se encontraba en la lejanía estaba cubierto por neblina

Niño — esto no me gusta

Susurro su malestar ante la extraña apariencia de la niebla

Niño — será mejor que nos apresuremos

Su instinto le decía que debía apresurarse a llegar algo estaba pasando y su presencia era necesaria

Niña — Nii-san crees que este bien

Niño — seguramente está bien

Los dos niños estaban preocupados y asustado por la posibilidad de que su progenitor le hubiera pasado algo

Niño —¡ todos prepárense!

Ordeno a sus subordinados que inmediatamente comenzaron a prepararse

_Con Naruto_

Todos estaban atentos a la flota de naves que se aproximaba a gran velocidad, esperando con gran ansiedad su llegada

Naruto — me sorprende que regresen con tan poca cantidad de barcos

La manera tan simple de expresarse sobre la llegada de sus supuestos refuerzos hiso pensar que el esperaba un número mucho mayor al que estaba frente suyo

Naruto — cuando lleguen los dos estarán castigados por todo un mes si tienen suerte

?/? — ¡¿POR QUE?!

La voz aguda de dos niños llamo la atención de todos

? — nosotros que venimos a en tu ayuda y tú nos quieres castigar no es justo

Naruto — pero ya les he dicho que no hagan cosas como estas que hubieran hecho si alguien más fuerte que ustedes hubiera aparecido

Naruto hablaba tranquilo y con un poco de enfado pero se podía notar preocupación es su voz

? — escapamos y dejamos que nuestros hombres peleen con el

Por otro lado los shinobis, criminales y la población del pueblo estaban sorprendidos de un momento a otro un niño y una niña de no mayores que cuatro años en algún momento había aparecido al lado del rubio

Naruto — eso no se ase

? — pero...

Naruto — pero nada

Gato que estaba sorprendido por la llegada de los dos niños y de la flota de barcos estaba asustado pero también molesto, no sabía quién era ese chico de la túnica pero sabía que ellos eran una peste que debía eliminar a toda costa si quería conservar su monopolio

Gato — bastardos no se queden parados eliminen a esos idiotas

Los criminales se despabilaron, se movieron con agresividad contra los shinobis y en particular contra el chico acostado en el suelo y los dos pequeños

Naruto — que molestos

El de ojos azules saco de su túnica un pequeño libro de pasa gastada y hojas amarillentas, rebusco entre sus hojas gastadas hasta que se detuvo en una parte en especifico

Naruto — aquí esta, mmm veamos ya entiendo

Cerró el libro antes de trazar sellos de mano

Naruto _**Hyoton:** lobos lunares_

Del suelo un frio viento envolvió el lugar deteniendo a los criminales. Una espesa capa de neblina los rodeo, el miedo a los desconocido invadió su cuerpo, entre la espesa niebla un grito desgarrador fue escuchado seguido de otro y otro, el pavor se apodero de sus corazones soltando sus armas, comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones esperando salir vivos

Afuera de la niebla los shinobis de la niebla y la hoja estaban anonadados por los gritos provenientes del lugar donde se encontraban sus enemigos

Los gritos cesaron y niebla desapareció dejando ver a unos hermosos pero siniestros lobos de color blanco, blanco que había sido cubierto por la sangre de los criminales que ahora no eran más que partes regadas por todo el lugar

Los lobos desaparecían con el viento sin dejar rastro de su existencia

Todos a excepción del chico en el suelo y de los niños estaban asombrados y temerosos por la técnica del chico

Por su parte el chico de ropas oscuras no parecía darle importancia a lo que acaba de suceder, ya que este hablaba tranquilamente con los niños

? — hubieras visto el enorme lagarto que encontramos en la isla

? — y también la manera en que ella quería conservarlo de mascota

? — pero Nii-san dijo que no podía

? — por supuesto que no donde rayos meteríamos esa cosa

Naruto — parece que ustedes dos disfrutaron el tiempo que no estuve con ustedes

El asombro general por como los niños y el de la túnica parecían desinteresados en la forma en como los cincuenta delincuentes habían sido prácticamente devorados por los lobos

Kakashi se acercó al lugar donde los tres hablaban plácidamente

Naruto — oh Nii-san que ocurre

Kakashi — Naruto acaso ellos...

Naruto — así es Nii-san el — señalo al niño de cabello rojizo y ojos purpúreos — es Kurama y ella — ahora indico a la pequeña, que se aferró al rubio — es Hikari

Hikari — oto-san él es tu hermano

Cuestiono la pequeña que estaba sujetando la ropa del chico

Kakashi — acaso me tienes miedo

Dijo incrédulo por la manera en la que Hikari actuaba cerca de él, la niña sujeto más fuerte la ropa del chico

Naruto poniéndose de pie mientras la niña no se separaba de él — tranquila Hikari él es algo así como mi hermano mayor

Hikari — pero Oto-san su ojo izquierdo es rojo y tiene esa cosas raras en el

Kakashi — eh?

Naruto — ya entiendo, pero no tienes que preocuparte él no es malo o nuestro enemigo solo es algo incomprendido

El niño se aproximó a Kakashi con una mira seria y un tanto fría

Kurama — no me agradan las personas con ojos de ese color, ellos son los responsables de...

Naruto tapándole la boca al niño — tranquilo Kurama el ojo de Kakashi es un Dojutsu muy especial y no es rojo por su elección si no por otro motivo

Hikari — pero da miedo

Naruto — Nii-san podrías cubrir tu ojo por favor

Kakashi cubrió su ojo izquierdo con la insignia de su aldea

Naruto — lo ven él no tiene apariencia de ser malo cierto

Kurama/Hikari — es un ciclope genial

El cambio a bruto de odiar y estar asustados del ninja copia a estar impresionados y alegres con él fue tan radical que todos lo que veían la escena solo pensaban que los niños eran bastante extraños

Naruto — bueno niños les presento a Kakashi Hatake al que considero como mi hermano mayor

Kakashi — hola, es un gusto conocerlos

Hikari — hola tío Kakashi yo soy Hikari y tengo cuatro

Kurama — hola ciclope-san yo soy Kurama y también tengo cuatro

Gato, que estaba sorprendido por la facilidad de cómo sus hombre habían sido derrotados fácilmente, retrocedió lentamente mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo le gritaba que saliera de aquel lugar sin embargo su rabia provoco que su boca se abriera

Gato — ¡quien rayos son ustedes!

El sonido de la voz del hombre atrajo la atención de todos

Naruto — yo soy Naruto el más grande maestro en fuinjitsu y ellos son mis hijos Hikari y Kurama

Kurama — hola "Gato" revoltoso

Hikari — hola Neko-san

Gato — malditos sean monstruos

Es cuchar aquella palabra tuvo un gran efecto en el de ropas oscuras

Naruto — que dijiste bastardo — su voz fría inspiraba al terror — te matare — susurro apareciendo detrás de gato sosteniendo un kunai — siempre he pensado como seria desmembrar a un "Neko" y gracias a ti tengo la oportunidad

Gato se giró para toparse con la mirada fría y sin emociones que proyectaba el ojiazul sobre el

Gato — espera... por favor... no me hagas daño... yo te daré todo lo que quieras solo no me hagas daño

Naruto respiro profundamente retirando el kunai y sacando de su túnica un pequeño documento

Naruto — Fírmalo — ordeno — entrégame todo lo que tienes a cambio de tu asquerosa vida

Gato se sorprendió por la forma en la que actuaba el chico pero sin perder tiempo firmo el documento entregándoselo a Naruto

Gato — listo, ahora por favor no me hagas daño

Naruto — claro que no te hare daño, pero yo nunca dije que los demás no lo harían

El rostro del de baja estatura perdió el color

Naruto — Oye Inari este sujeto es todo suyo hagan con él lo que quieran

Sin demora los hombres y mujeres del pueblo rodearon al hombre de negocios y comenzaron a escarmentarlo por sus faltas hasta que cierto niño de sombrero de pescador alzo la voz

Inari — ¡DETENGANSE!

Los aldeanos detuvieron el ataque a la persona responsable de dañar al pueblo y su gente

Aldeano — POR QUE NOS DETIENES

Aldeano 2 — Si, ACASO NO QUIERES VENGANZA POR LA MUERTE DE TU PADRE

Aldeano 3 — DEVERIAMOS ACABAR LENTAMENTE CON ESTE SUJETO

Inari — matar a Gato solo nos hará tan malos como el, además nosotros fuimos los que permitimos que sucediera esto, mi padre murió por qué no lo apoyaron, el pueblo sufrió por que no estuvimos unidos y desquitar todo nuestro odio, frustración y enfado en él no nos ayudara en nada

Aldeano 4 — pero sus acciones acabaron con la vida de cientos tenemos el derecho de acabar con la suya por arrebatarnos a nuestros seres queridos

Inari — aunque es cierto que por su culpa muchos murieron eso no nos da el derecho de terminar con su vida

Aldeano — que idioteces dices

Inari — no es una idiotez y si ustedes insisten en matar a Gato porque según tienen el derecho de hacerlo, yo también ejerceré mi derecho a asesinarlos ya que por su cobardía mi padre murió

Todos los habitantes que estaban reunidos en el puente escucharon las palabras del niño y si bien era cierto que si ellos hubieran apoyado a Kaizan él no hubiera muerto y muchas otras personas se hubieran salvado pero su cobardía y miedo no permitieron que actuaran

Inari — yo no pienso perdonar a Gato por sus acciones pero tampoco quiero ser como el

Aldeano — y que propones que hagamos con el

Inari — encerrarlo hasta que haya pagado todas sus atrocidades

Aldeano 3 — eso es muy poco para lo que nos ha echo

Naruto — pero también es mucho para lo que ustedes le permitieron hacer

Aldeano 2 — no juegues con nosotros el bastardo de Gato fue el responsable del dolor del país de las olas

Naruto — y la gente de las olas fue la responsable de permitir que Gato llegara a tanto

Kurama — es verdad que Gato es malo pero ustedes son cobardes y tontos al dejar que las cosas terminaran de esta forma

Aldeano 5 — que dijiste mocoso

Kurama — observan los barcos todos ellos fueron reunidos en apenas 4 días en esos cuatro días yo conseguí una fuerza equivalente a la de Gato en ese tiempo

Aldeano 4 — y eso que importa

Kurama — ustedes tienen la ventaja de ser más que los hombres de Gato y aun así dejaron que se apoderara de todo

Aldeano 3 — pero el tenia shinobis entre su gente

Naruto — Zabuza-san ase cuanto que fue contratado por Gato

Zabuza — he trabajado para él desde hace un mes

Naruto — y aparte de ti y Haku-chan había mas shinobis trabajando para el

Zabuza — estaban los hermanos demonio pero ellos también tenían apenas un mes

Naruto — eso quiere decir que no había shinobis con Gato hasta hace un mes y ustedes llevan siendo oprimidos por el mas de un año

Aldeano 2 — y eso que

Naruto — tuvieron demasiado tiempo para deshacerse de Gato antes de que ganara más poder pero en su lugar agacharon la cabeza y esperaron a que otro resolviera sus problemas

Inari — Naruto-nii dice la verdad nosotros somos tan responsables como Gato de la situación

Aldeano 1 — y que se supone que ágamos eh

Naruto — póngalo a trabajar como mula

Aldeano — Eh

Naruto — ya me escucharon esa es la solución más simple y humana

Aun que había cierta incertidumbre entre los pobladores decidieron que lo mejor era hacer pagar a Gato de una manera más humana que podía ser traducida volverlo el esclavo particular del país, con esa decisión los aldeanos tomaron a Gato y comenzaron con su tortura

Por otra parte los Shinobis permanecieron en el puente observando cómo se llevaban a Gato

Kakashi — por cierto donde esta Sakura

? — aquí sensei

Dijo la chica de cabello rosa apareciendo cerca del desmayado Uchiha

Naomi — como se encuentra el teme

Sakura — está bien solo cansado

Kakashi — eso es bueno no quisiera tener al concejo fastidiando

Naomi — debe ser duro tratar con todos esos amargados

Kakashi — no tienes idea

Sakura — Kakashi sensei quienes son esos dos niños

Kakashi — ellos son…

Naruto — mis hijos Kurama y Hikari

Sakura estaba sorprendida ella ya había escuchado sobre los hijos del rubio pero nunca pensó que fueran tan grandes

Alejados del resto Zabuza y Haku comenzaron a moverse cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Naruto

Naruto — oye Zabuza-san

Zabuza — que quieres niño

Naruto — que te quedes descanses y luego me acompañes

Zabuza — acompañarte a donde

Naruto — a la aldea escondida entre la niebla

Zabuza — así que me quieres entregar por la recompensa

Naruto — te equivocas quiero llevarte para que me ayudes en la rebelión

Zabuza — estas en la rebelión

Naruto — no es que este tanto con la rebelión si no que me dan una buena paga por apoyarlos

Zabuza — ya veo mocoso y que gano yo con acompañarte

Naruto — un lugar donde de vivir

Zabuza — y que te hace pensar que aceptare tu oferta

Naruto — eso tú lo decides yo solo estoy aquí con el mensaje y la oportunidad de una mejor vida

Haku y Zabuza retomaron su camino

Naruto — permaneceré aquí una semana espero tu respuesta en ese tiempo

Zabuza — has lo que quieras

El hombre de la enorme espada comenzó a caminar seguido por la chica del elemento Hyoton pero esta fue detenida por la pequeña Hikari

Hikari — aguarda

Haku — que ocurre pequeña

Hikari — tú no quieres ser mi mamá

Esas inocentes palabras provocaron la ira de Zabuza, el desconcierto de Haku, sorpresa en Sakura y Naomi, desinterés por parte de Kurama, un sobresalto en Kakashi y un ataque de risa en Naruto

Continuara

Estés es el fin del tercer capítulo y con el anuncio de que los capítulos saldrán entre el sábado y el domingo (o viernes si tengo tiempo) el próximo capitulo saldrá hasta la siguiente semana en los días dichos

Ahora algunas aclaraciones

1 Naruto no es invencible

2 La trama avanzara lentamente

3 No habrá lemmon (no sé cómo se escribe)

4 Aun no sé si será Harem o no pero si llega a ser Harem solo serán unas cuantas máximo 8 además de la principal

Eso es todo de mi parte nos vemos en el siguiente episodio

Nota 1 lean mi otro fin_ **Un nuevo camino** _en mi cuenta de Black Elucidator

Si se preguntan el porqué de otra cuenta se debe a que mi hermano abandono su fin en el capítulo 1 y yo lo retome


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 Haku

Hikari — No quieres ser mi mama

La pequeña Hikari miraba a Haku con ojos de súplica, esperando que ella aceptara

Haku — yo este...

Hikari — di que sí por favor yo soy una buena niña

Haku — pero...

Zabuza — tenemos que irnos Haku

Apresuro el shinobi de la espada a su acompañante

Hikari afirmo su agarre y mostraba un rostro al borde de las lágrimas

Haku — pero...

Naruto — vamos suegrito por que no deja que Haku-chan se quede con nosotros

Zabuza — que dijiste basura

Las palabras de Naruto irritaron a Zabuza, el cual de un movimiento rápido apunto su espada al cuello del rubio

Zabuza — vuelve a llamarme de esa forma y estas muerto

Naruto — tranquilo Zabuza-san solo era una pequeña broma

El espadachín retiro su arma viendo con odio al rubio que temblaba ante la idea de un padre celoso y molesto

Zabuza — Haku as que te suelte tenemos que marcharnos

La aludida intento apartar a la niña que simplemente coloco más fuerza en su agarre

Hikari — No, no quiero

Haku — por favor sueltamente me tengo que ir

Hikari — No lo hare nunca

El niño de cabello rojizo se aproximó a su hermana, coloco una mano en su hombro y dijo casi como un susurro

Kurama — suéltala ella no quiera tener que ver con nosotros

Hikari — pero...

Kurama — pero nada Nee-san, ella ha dicho que quiere irse y nosotros no podemos obligarla a nada — las palabras de su hermano llenaron de lágrimas los ojos azules de Hikari, que se resignó a dejar ir a Haku

Hikari — ¡Nii-san IDIOTA!

Grito mientras salía corriendo del puente y se adentraba en el bosque sin mirar atrás

Naruto — parece que ahora si metiste la pata Kurama

Kurama — de que hablas Oto-san, tú y yo sabemos que no podemos consentir sus caprichos infantiles

Naruto — pero tampoco era para que le hablaras de esa forma

Kurama — ya se le pasara

Naruto — espero por tu bien que así sea porque si no estarás castigado sin ramen un mes

Kurama — ¡¿QUE?! No juegues con el ramen Oto-san

Los shinobis veían como padre e hijo no pensaban salir a buscar a la pequeña Hikari que podría encontrarse con algún animal salvaje o algo peor

Kakashi — Naruto no piensas ir a buscar a Hikari

Naruto — no te preocupes por ella Nii-san aunque sea una niña ella es muy hábil para esconderse y escapar

Kurama — Oto-san tiene razón Hikari no tendrá problemas ella siempre regresa a casa

Kakashi — pero en este momento supongo estamos bastante lejos de su casa o me equivoco

Naruto — ¡ES VERDAD!

Kurama — ¡MALDICION AHORA QUE HACEMOS OTO-SAN!

Naruto — y a mí que me preguntas se supone que tú eres el listo

Kurama — pero tú eres el adulto

Naruto — es cierto, bueno supongo que solo iré a buscarla espero no esté muy lejos

El rubio comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se había marchado su hija, pero antes de entrar al bosque volteo a ver a su hijo y con voz fría y calmada exclamo

Naruto — aun no te has salvado de tu castigo por hacer cosas estúpidas de nuevo así que espera a que este de regreso y otra cosa todo lo que obtuviste en tu pequeña aventura tendrás que repartirlo entre las personas del país de las olas

Kurama — ¡¿QUE?! Pero y mi sueño

Naruto — consigue un mejor sueño que conquistar al mundo

Kurama bajo la vista y murmuro cosas como padres que no entienden a sus hijos o rubios que no dejan conquistar el mundo

Naruto — Haku-chan cuida de Kurama en lo que regreso

Haku — espera, yo por que

Naruto — eres la más responsable y dudo que caigas en los trucos de Kurama

Al terminar de hablar Naruto corrió a toda velocidad al interior del bosque sin darle oportunidad a Haku de negar el trabajo que le había impuesto el rubio

Kurama — parece que mi tesoro se perderá

El niño tomo la mano de Haku

Haku — que haces

Kurama — eres mi niñera así que no puedo permitir que te pierdas o estaré castigado por más tiempo

Haku — pero yo...

Kurama — no te puedes negar

El niño aunque pequeño daba la impresión de ser imponente

Haku — pero pueden cuidarte los amigos de tu papa

Kurama — ellos no pueden

Haku — eh ¿por qué no?

Kurama — fácil, el tío Kakashi es muy distraído, la chica de cabello rojo se ve que es igual de tonta que mi padre, el chico Uchiha no sirve, la chica de cabello rosa estará ocupada cuidando a sus compañeros y el sujeto que te acompaña parece psicópata, a mi parecer eres la más normal y lista que esta aquí

Kakashi — _este niño en verdad es hijo de Naruto_ — pensaba el ninja copia después de todo Naruto no destacaba por ser precisamente el más brillante y que su descendiente demuestre ser brillante era algo que no esperaba

Haku — pero...

Kurama — sin peros, no quiero que me alargue el castigo por que deje que escaparas ahora vamos a la casa del anciano

Zabuza — oye mocosos es mejor que sueltes a Haku ahora — el imponente shinobi se cruzó de brazos enfrente del niño

Kurama — si no quiero que harás

Zabuza — acaso sabes con quien hablas

Kurama — claro que sí, eres Zabuza Momochi ex-shinobi de la niebla, miembro del cuerpo elite de los espadachines de la niebla, planeaste un golpe de estado que fallo lamentablemente, considerado un ninja de rango A, con una recompensa por su cabeza de 500000 ryus, siempre es acompañado por los hermanos demonio y un AMBU, sus principales habilidades radican en su espada y jutsus de elemento **_Suiton _**

Los presentes estaban impresionados por la capacidad del niño

Zabuza — y aun así osas desafiarme

Kurama — yo no te estoy desafiando, solo no quiero ser castigado y si ustedes se quieren ir yo me voy con ustedes

El ninja copia al ver como Zabuza estaba a punto de perder el control decidió interceder por Kurama y asegurarse que nada le pasara

Kakashi — oye Kurama no creo que sea buena idea molestar a Zabuza

Kurama — yo no lo molesto

Zabuza — si lo haces

Kurama — tsk que molesto eres y si dejamos que Haku decida si quiere cuidarme o no

Zabuza — me parece bien

Ambos dirigieron su vista a Haku esperando que ella decidiera estar de acuerdo con uno de ellos

Kurama — _es hora de sacar mi Az_

Haku se debatía entre irse con Zabuza o quedarse y cuidar del niño — _No puedo dejarlo se lo que se siente estar solo pero tampoco puedo quedarme y abandonar a Zabuza_

El pequeño Kurama soltó la mano de Haku y comenzó a jalar de su ropa para que lo viera, la acción del niño llamo la atención de todos, al verlo el pequeño tenía unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, sus labios se curvaron mostrando tristeza mientras así una pose de estar a punto de llorar profusamente

Kurama — por favor Haku-san quédate conmigo — el niño dio un fuerte abrazo a las piernas de la chica

Haku — yo... yo... yo me quedare contigo

La kunoichi regreso el ferviente abrazo al pequeño, al saber su victoria dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad a Zabuza, sin que Haku se percatara de su acción

Kurama — muchas gracias Haku-san

Aunque el imponente shinobi de la niebla quería darle un fuerte golpe al mocoso arrogante de Kurama, este se contuvo sabiendo que Haku había caído en los encantos infantiles del pequeño, y aun que él nunca lo diría el también sentía ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo en el momento que vio que estaba por llorar, al final decidió no decir más y siguió al grupo de la hoja de regreso a la casa de Tazuna

Por su parte Naruto corría por el bosque buscando a su pequeña princesa Hikari

Naruto — ¡Oye Hikari donde estas!

Gritaba mientras iba de un lado a otro buscando una pista sobre la localización de su hija

Naruto — ¡Vamos Hikari sal de donde estés!

Después de unos segundos llego a escuchar los sollozos que reconoció como los de su querida hija, con calma se aproximó al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, al llegar vio como Hikari estaba recargada en un árbol mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules

Naruto — Hikari — la llamo tiernamente

Hikari — Oto-san

Dijo sorprendida después de todo ella nunca había esperado que la siguiera

Naruto — estas bien — se aproximó a su retoño, sentándose a su lado

Hikari — si Oto-san

Naruto — No te creo

Los ojos de la niña se llenaron lágrimas

Naruto — ven

Hikari se sentó en las piernas de su papa mientras recargaba su rostro en el pecho del mayor, Naruto coloco su mano en el cabello de la niña y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente

Hikari — Oto-san porque Haku no quiere ser mi madre, acaso ella también piensa en nosotros como monstruos

Dijo entre sollozos y sin despegar el rostro del pecho de su padre

Naruto — ella no acepto ya que cualquiera en su sano juicio no lo haría, dudo que Haku piense en ti como un monstro después de todo ella no sabe nuestro secreto

Hikari — pero cuando lo sepa nos tratara igual que los demás

Naruto — eso no lo sabemos Hikari, puede que ella sea diferente a los demás

Hikari — crees que si le decimos nuestro secreto ella acepte ser mi mami

Naruto — no lo sé, pero no perdemos nada intentándolo

Hikari — tengo miedo que ella también nos odie

Naruto — no tengas miedo mi pequeña yo siempre los cuidare y te aseguro que nada malo les pase a ti y a tu hermano, después de todo son lo más preciado para mi

Padre e hija permanecieron de esa forma hasta que la niña callo dormida

Al llegar a la casa de Tazuna Naruto se sorprendió de ver el lugar lleno de piezas de oro, joyas y plata

Naruto — acaso se ganaron la lotería

Pregunto el rubio, que llevaba en su espalada a una dormida Hikari

Tazuna — nada de eso tu mocoso trajo todo esto de los barcos que lo acompañaban

Naruto — Asique todo esto es obra de Kurama

Tazuna — si — dijo un poco decaído

Naruto — que ocurre contigo, porque tan caris bajo

Tazuna — es porque el mocoso de tu hijo literalmente compro todo el pueblo

Naruto — ¡¿QUE HISO QUE?!

Tazuna — como lo escuchaste el compro el pueblo incluso esta casa

Naruto — como, si deje a Haku a cargo de él, para evitar este tipo de cosas

Tazuna — si quieres tu respuesta por que no vas a mi habitación ahí está el nuevo dueño del pueblo y su "madre"

Naruto se extrañó por la forma en la que hablo el anciano, con paso rápido se dirigió a la habitación en el segundo piso, al estar enfrente de la puerta abrió lentamente, se sorprendió al ver a Haku y Kurama recostados en la cama profundamente dormidos, Haku abrazaba al pequeño Kurama y este estaba acurrucado en el pecho de Haku, Naruto dio una ligera sonrisa antes de entrar silenciosamente y posicionar a Hikari a un lado de su hermano

Naruto — descansen

Dio un tierno beso a los tres antes de salir de la habitación, bajo a la sala donde para sus sorpresa se encontraban varios habitantes del pueblo

Aldeano — oye tú que harás con el pueblo

Naruto — ¡YO!

Aldeano — Si tú, mira que enviar a ese pequeño a convencernos de vender nuestras casas es bastante malicioso

Naruto — pero si yo no envié a nadie a hacer nada

Aldeano — entonces quieres decir que ese pequeño e inocente niño fue el de la idea de comprar todo

Naruto — miren les aseguro que yo no mande a nadie a hacer nada y como prueba pueden quedarse con sus cosas y el dinero que les parece

Las personas reunidas en la casa de Tazuna sonrieron por lo dicho, salieron felizmente de la casa mientras eran observados por un cansado Naruto

Naruto — ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? — dijo mientras suspiraba

Zabuza — tu crio es bastante aterrador

Apareció por detrás del rubio el shinobi renegado

Naruto — a que te refieres Zabuza-san

Zabuza — convenció a Haku de quedarse en este lugar y también convenció a todos los pobladores sobre venderles sus cosas

Naruto — por es que esto no me sorprende

Zabuza al escuchar lo dicho por el rubio enarco una ceja — acaso esto ya había ocurrido

Naruto — más veces de las te imaginas, me sorprende que a este punto no haya convencido a alguien de convertirse en su esclavo

Zabuza — parece que la tienes difícil

Naruto — no te imaginas cuanto, pero a todo esto deje a Haku para que lo vigilara ya que pensé que no dejaría que hiciera de las suyas

Zabuza — y créeme que lo impido — la respuesta del espadachín de la niebla dejo en confusión al rubio — ella se aseguró que el pagara lo justo por cada casa, además de garantizarle a los dueños que si hablaban contigo recuperarían sus cosas sin perder el dinero que habían recibido

Naruto — ya veo, ella realmente es buena

El ambiente era relajado cosa que desagradaba por completo al renegado, ya que para el sentirse a gusto en un lugar como este y más estando cerca del rubio lo irritaba

Zabuza — dime es verdad lo que dijiste en el puente

Naruto — lo de ayudarme en la resistencia

Zabuza — no, me refiero a tener un lugar donde vivir

Naruto — por supuesto que sí, según lo que me dijo la líder de la resistencia

Zabuza — acepto

Naruto — ¡Enserio!

Zabuza — si, es tiempo de que Haku lleve una vida normal

Naruto — ya veo así que lo haces por el bien de Haku-chan que buen padre eres

Zabuza — cállate — dijo el espadachín mientras salía de la casa

Naruto — ese Zabuza es un buen sujeto no crees Haku — dijo para sí mismo pero sabiendo que cierta kunoichi podía escuchar sus palabras

Haku — si lo es — dijo mientras bajaba por las escalera

Naruto — gracias por cuidar de Kurama en mi ausencia Haku-chan

Haku — no tienes nada que agradecer Naruto

Naruto — Por supuesto que si ya que sé que él no es fácil de controlar y menos que escuche lo que uno le dice

Haku — pero es bastante tierno cuando se lo propone

Naruto — eso no te lo puedo negar, aunque es una pena que emplee esa ternura para sacarles sus pertenencias a las personas

La kunoichi observo como Naruto tenía una mira cálida al hablar sobre su hijo, la kunoichi al ver esa mirada pensaba que si sería bueno preguntarle acerca de la madre de esos dos ya que sentía gran curiosidad por cómo se había comportado la niña durante el día, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de inmiscuirse en un asunto que no era de su interés

Haku — dime Naruto donde está su madre

Sus labios se movieron involuntariamente, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se tapó rápidamente la boca esperando que Naruto no hubiera escuchado nada de que lo había dicho, pero para su mala suerte el rubio tenia buen oído y había escuchado perfectamente

Naruto — si quieres saber ven conmigo — dijo seriamente mientras salía de la casa

Haku siguió en silencio al rubio que camina calmadamente y con una mira llena de seriedad, al cabo de unos minutos ambos llegaron al puente

Naruto — no lo se

Dijo el rubio de manera calma y fría mientras observa el firmamento, sus palabras extrañaron a la chica ya que no sabía a qué se refería, Naruto al ver la confusión en Haku dirigió su mira a ella

Naruto — no sé dónde este su madre, ni siquiera sé si continua con vida

Haku sentía que el rubio no mentía pero una nueva pregunta se formuló en su mente como es que él no sabía dónde estaba la madre de sus hijos, antes de que pudiera preguntar Naruto siguió hablando

Naruto — si te preguntas por que no sé dónde está eso se debe a que un día la villa donde vivíamos fue atacada por un desconocido y para mi mala suerte en ese momento yo me encontraba fuera, cuando llegue todos ya estaban muertos los únicos que seguían vivos eran Kurama y Hikari

Haku — y que… que paso con su madre

Naruto — la busque como un loco hasta que la encontré o mejor dicho los encontré a ella y al sujeto que mato a todo el pueblo, cuando lo vi sujetando a mi esposa arremetí contra el con ira pero lo único que conseguí fue que el mostrara una sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia mientras desaparecía con ella, no sé si está viva o no pero lo que si se con certeza es que sin importar que tanto busque no la encuentro

Haku — perdón si pregunte algo difícil

Naruto — no te preocupes Haku-chan es algo que todos preguntan

Haku — y no tienes una pista de su ubicación o del sujeto

Naruto — me gustaría decir que la tengo pero lo único que es que un hombre edad avanzada con ojos rojos

Haku — sharingan — dijo después de recordar el color de los ojos de Kakashi y Sasuke

Naruto — fueron mis primeros sospechosos pero después me entere que habían sido masacrados ase tiempo

Haku — entonces quien…

Naruto — no lo sé pero estoy seguro que lo volveré a ver en algún momento

Haku — y que harás cuando lo veas

Naruto — lo matare

Haku se sorprendió por la rápida respuesta de Naruto ya que ella pensaba que él no era un partidario de la muerte

Naruto — o puede que lo perdone realmente solo lo sabré en el momento que lo vea de nuevo

Haku — parece que tú también has sufrido no Naruto

Naruto — se podría decir que todos en el mundo hemos sufrido unos más que otros pero todos en algún momento hemos sufrido

Haku dio una pequeña risa por las palabras del rubio

Naruto — no encuentro la gracia en lo que dije — dijo un poco mal humorado y con un sonrojo por que no era tomado enserio

Haku — es solo que no pareces del tipo de persona que es seria

Naruto con un ligero sonrojo — perdón por ser alguien distraído

Haku — dime Naruto por que Hikari quería que fuera su madre

Naruto — aha eso es porque siempre ha querido una madre desde que veía como las demás niñas siempre eran abrasadas por sus madres

Haku — ya veo, debe ser difícil para ella estar sin una madre en su edad temprana

Naruto — jejeje puedes apostarlo y será peor para mí cuando llegue a la adolescencia

Haku — supongo que ella debe pedírselo a todas las mujeres que encuentra

Naruto — eso sería bueno pero hasta me sorprendió cuando te lo pidió ya que eres la primera

Haku se sorprendió por lo que el rubio decía

Naruto — eso seguro te sorprendió pero es la verdad, Hikari es un poco tímida aunque siempre ase bromas a las personas pero nunca socializa con ellas, cuando se acercó a ti realmente me sorprendió

Haku — pero te estabas riendo

Naruto — me pareció graciosa que la primera persona que le pedía ser su madre fuera la misma que en un momento me quería matar

Haku — eso es porque éramos enemigos

Naruto — si pero ahora ya no, dime Haku podrías seguirle el juego de ser la madre de Hikari aunque sea por un tiempo

La propuesta del rubio dejo sin habla a la kunoichi

Naruto — tranquila no te pediré cosas como te cases conmigo o le demos un hermanito — las palabras del rubio causaron un ligero sonrojo en Haku al pensar en el proceso para darle un hermanito a Hikari — solo quiero ver la sonreír

Haku — se ve que eres un buen padre — dijo con sinceridad por la devoción del rubio de querer ver sonreír a su pequeña hija

Naruto — pero no tan bueno como Zabuza-san

Haku — Naruto — llamo dulcemente la chica con una voz tersa y clara que provoco un ligero estremecimiento en el rubio — te ayudare con Hikari — una sonrisa se dibujó en su fino rostro mientras la luz de la luna bañaba su rostro

Naruto volteo el rostro al cielo ocultando un ligero sonrojo — gracias Haku-chan

Haku — no tienes que agradecer — dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del puente hasta que fue detenida por cierto rubio

Naruto — hay algo que tienes que saber sobre nosotros Haku

La voz de Naruto refleja gran preocupación y ansiedad por lo que fuera a decir

Haku — que ocurre Naruto

Naruto — bueno veras nosotros…

Haku — enserio quieres que crea algo tan absurdo

Naruto — sé que suena absurdo pero es la verdad

Haku — muéstrame — dijo desafiante

Naruto se apartó de Haku y camino hasta el extremo sin terminar del puente — solo prométeme que mantendrás la calma — tras recibir una confirmación de parte de la chica el rubio se quitó su túnica — no me odies — dijo casi como un susurro antes de que…

Haku se encontraba en el suelo aun sin poder creer lo que había visto pero no podía negar que estaba completamente asombrada por ello

Haku — como es posible

Naruto — es una larga historia — se acercó a ella ofreciendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Haku tomo temerosa la mano del rubio

Naruto — dime Haku después de haber visto aquello aun deseas ayudarme con Hikari

Haku — solo si me cuentas toda la historia

Naruto — jejejejejeje

Haku — que es tan gracioso

Naruto — eres asombrosa Haku-chan — esas palabras amables y gentiles llamaron la atención de la chica — bueno mi historia comienza cuando…

La mañana cubría había llegado despertando a los habitantes del poblado en el país de las olas, incluyendo a los habitantes y huéspedes de la casa de Tazuna

En la habitación que era de Tazuna se encontraban dormidos profusamente cuatro personas una niña, un niño, una chica y un chico, la niña estaba firmante abraza por la chica mientras esta recargaba su rostro en el pecho de la chica, por su parte el niño dormía encima del rostro del chico que parecía no estar incomodo por la forma tan peculiar de dormir del niño

De los cuatro el primero en despertase fue el chico de cabello rubio y con ropas oscuras, que aparto de su rostro al niño antes de levantarse

Naruto — que bien dormí — decía en voz baja procurando no despertar a los otros tres, el rubio se acercó a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba su túnica de donde saco un pequeño rojo de color rojo con el nombre de castigo escrito por un lado, lo abrió lentamente mostrando que tenía intrincados patrones de diseño en su interior — es hora de preparar todo para cuando despierten — dijo un tanto malicioso

Al poco tiempo la chica comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la pequeña de cabello blanco que mantenía entre sus brazos, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que la niña dormí plácidamente

Naruto — buenos días Haku-chan — saludo cortésmente

Haku — buenos días Naruto

Naruto — espero hayas descansado

Haku — si, hace tiempo que dormía tan bien

Naruto — me alegro — dijo con una sonrisa

Haku sintió como entre sus brazos la pequeña niña comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento — buenos días Hikari-chan — dijo gentil y tiernamente a la niña que tallaba con pereza sus ojos azules

Hikari con el sueño que tenía dirigió su vista a Haku y al instante una sonrisa se trazó en su infantil rostro — buenos días Oka-san — dijo sin mucho reparo

Haku se asombró por lo fácil que la niña podía decirle así a una completa desconocida

Naruto — buenos días Hikari

Hikari al escuchar la voz de su padre volteo a verlo y de igual manera saludo a su progenitor — buenos días Oto-san

Mientras los tres tenían una sonrisa en su rostro los balbuceos del niño llamaron la atención de todos

Kurama — jejeje conquiste el mundo… … … ahora quiero todo el ramen del mundo… … … jejeje

Los tres rieron por las palabras del niño que soñaba plácidamente

Naruto se acercó al niño, comenzó a moverlo para que despertara — hey Kurama es hora de levantarse —pero solo gano una patada en el rostro — ¡Kurama levántate o no habrá ramen por un mes! — la amena del rubio fue tan efectiva que el niño se recobró rápidamente del sueño

Kurama — Buenos días Oto-san me das ramen

Haku no pudo evitar reír por la actitud del niño

Naruto suspiro por el comportamiento de su hijo — no hoy no hay ramen — esa palabras fueron como un puñal al corazón para el niño — además que no se les olvide que aún no les he castigado — al escuchar esas palabras los niños tragaron duro — así que prepárense

En el comedor se encontraba Tazuna, su familia, Kakashi y su equipo y por ultimo Zabuza que esperaban la llegada de los Naruto y los demás

Zabuza — maldición donde está el rubio y Haku

Se impacientaba el shinobi de la niebla, con cada segundo su paciencia se terminaba hasta que se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la escalera, pero antes de llagar bajo Naruto con Kurama siendo sostenido por la mono izquierda del rubio, detrás de ellos venia Haku con Hikari en brazos

Al ver esto Zabuza quería preguntar qué estaba haciendo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo comenzó a reír como un loco llamando la atención de los demás que al ver a Naruto y el resto se sorprendieron pero luego los hombres estallaron en risas mientras las mujeres veían a los dos pequeños con ojos de ternura y no era para menos ya que tanto Hikari como Kurama venían vestidos como zorritos con orejas y cola incluidas

Zabuza — jajajajajaj mocoso te ves tan tierno jajajajaja — se burlaba de Kurama

Kurama — ¡cállate! — dijo molesto pero su vestimenta solo incrementaba las risas del espadachín de la niebla

Naruto — ya Kurama no tienes por qué molestarte mira que te ves súper tierno vestido así

Kurama soltó la mano de Naruto y se sentó estrepitosamente en la silla del comedor mientras que Hikari era rodeada por las chicas que no paraban de decir lo linda y tierna que se veía cosa que incomodaba algo a la pobre

Naruto — ya Kurama no tienes que molestarte si no lo haces desbloqueare su chakra y les regresare esto — las palabras del rubio asombraron a Kakashi y Zabuza que no pensaban que dos niños tan pequeños pudieran usar algo como el chakra pero también les llamo la atención tres rollos que sostenía Naruto dos de color rojo con el nombre de tratos y ganancias, uno azul con el título bromas

Kakashi curioso se acercó a Naruto — oye Naruto en verdad esos dos pueden emplear chakra

Naruto — si Nii-san, aunque solo en un nivel básico

El jounin de la hoja y el shinobi de la niebla se asombraron por tal afirmación

Zabuza — y que y que tienen dentro esos rollos — pregunto curioso por los títulos de los rollos

Naruto — estos — dijo Naruto mientras desenrollaba los tres y mostraba patronos no muy elaborados, sostenía con la mano izquierda el de color azul mientras en la derecha los de color rojo, el rubio mando un poco de chakra a los tres causando una pequeña nueve de humo, al disiparse en el suelo aparecieron por el lado izquierdo explosivos, kunais, shurikens, hilos ninja y mucha más cosas, del lado derecho aparecieron contratos de empresas, monedas de oro, diamantes, un kunai de oro sólido, una lujosa y hermosa espada y varias cosas mas

Los presentes estaban atónitos por las cosas que habían salido

Naruto — como ven mis hijos son algo…

Naomi — extraños

Sakura — raros

Tazuna — increíbles

Haku — sorprendentes

Kakashi — hábiles

Zabuza —…

Inari — geniales

Sasuke —…

Naruto — eso y mucho más

El Uchiha que veía todo lo que había salido del rollo no podía evitar ver la hermosa espada en el suelo

Sasuke — oye idiota dame la espada

Naruto al escuchar suspiro — no te puedo dar algo que no es mío teme

Sasuke — no me importa dame esa espada

Kurama — oye no se quien seas y ni me importa pero esa espada no es para ti

Sasuke — y si lo es para un mocoso como tu

Kurama — seré un niño pero tú eres un idiota esa espada no te corresponde ni a ti ni a mí

Sasuke — entonces a quien

Kurama — ni idea

Sasuke — no importa lo que digas yo la tomare

Kurama — no toques mis cosa — el niño se levantó furioso por la actitud arrogante del Uchiha

Naruto — oye teme si la quieres por que no peleas contra el por la espada

Las palabras de Naruto sembraron el miedo en los adultos que no podían creer las palabras de Naruto

Kurama — jejejejejej eso es perfecto — dijo el niño arrogantemente

Sasuke — solo tengo que acabar con este enano eh

Naruto — de hecho será contra Hikari contra la que pelearas

Kakashi — oye Naruto no crees que subestimas demasiado a Sasuke

Naruto — no te preocupes Nii-san, Hikari es muy fuerte, además de ser el peor tipo de enemigo contra el que el teme puede pelar

La mesa fue golpeada llamando la atención de todos, el responsable era Kurama que se mostraba claramente molesto

Kurama —Oto-san por que no puedo pelear yo

Naruto — porque sería muy malo para el teme

Kurama — pero…

Naruto — sin peros Kurama sé que eres fuerte pero también demasiado impulsivo

Kurama — hmp

Sasuke — no mi importa contra quien pelee, solo espero que sepas que no me contendré en lo más mínimo

Naruto — como quieras pero deberías estar siempre alerta

Sasuke no comprendió lo que decía el rubio hasta que se percató que tenía un kunai cerca del cuello — que demo…

Hikari — regla uno siempre está atento

Los presentes estaban asombrados de un momento a otro la niña había desaparecido de los brazos de Haku, que no se había dado cuenta, y había aparecido detrás del Uchiha en un segundo

Kakashi — como lo hiso — pregunto al aire

Naruto — ella es muy buena al emplear el chakra para incrementar sus habilidades físicas además es una maestra en infiltración y espionaje

Eso nadie se lo esperaba

Naomi — pero dijiste que su chacra estaba sellado

Naruto — en el momento que dije que su oponente seria Hikari libere su chakra — todos estaba estupefactos y asombrados — bueno Hikari deja al Uchiha y salgamos fuera para el duelo

La niña dejo ir a Sasuke que estaba bastante molesto, todos salieron de la residencia y se dirigieron al bosque que estaba en la proximidad

Al llegar a un claro Hikari se posicionó a unos pasos de Sasuke y en medio se encontraba Naruto

Naruto con la mano arriba de su cabeza — comienzan — dijo mientras bajaba la mano

Sasuke con gran velocidad fue en contra de Hikari, sonrió la niña pequeña sonreía pero no dulcemente si no con seguridad y malicia, Sasuke al ver esa sonrisa recordó a cierta persona desesperado mando un golpe al rostro de la niña que lo recibió de lleno, pero esa sonrisa no desaparecía, Sasuke no entendía como podía sonreír hasta que *PUM* una explosión rodeo su pierna

Hikari — vamos eso no puede ser todo

La dulce niña estaba a espaldas del Uchiha con un papel explosivo en ambas manos

Hikari — espero te prepares Uchiha porque esto apenas empieza

Continuara...

Espero disfruten del capitulo así como yo disfrute escribirlo

nos vemos la siguiente semana, recuerden dejar un comentario sobre lo que les pareció el capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 oscuridad

Hikari — Esto apenas comienza

La niña se encontraba a salvo del ataque de Sasuke lo que sorprendió a mucho a todos menos a Kurama y Naruto, que se encontraban viendo tranquilamente la pelea

El Uchiha giro rápidamente arrojando 5 shurekens directamente al cuerpo de su pequeña víctima, Hikari con un simple movimiento capturo las armas, Sasuke sorprendido de que su ataque fallara corrió directo contra la niña con un kunai en cada mano, y a centímetros de que el ataque diera de lleno en Hikari esta agacho su pequeño cuerpo sorprendiendo a su agresor que retrocedió rápidamente para evitar cualquier contrataque

Hikari — acabare esto

Las frías palabras de la niña dieron un mal presentimiento a Sasuke que sin percatarse había comenzado a retroceder instintivamente, en un segundo Hikari había desaparecido de la vista del Uchiha que empleo rápidamente su sharingan

Naruto — eso no te funcionara — dijo con gran seriedad

Sasuke ignoro el comentario del rubio y comenzó a buscarla, giraba para un lado y otro sin encontrar pista algún hasta que logro percibir un ligero movimiento en uno de los arboles pero antes de poder hacer algo comenzó a percibir movimiento en los demás árboles que los rodeaban, esto desconcertó al Uchiha

Hikari — que ocurre acaso no puedes verme

La voz parecía provenir de todas direcciones al mismo tiempo, desconcertándolo completamente

Sasuke — _que demonios ocurre porque no puedo encontrarla_

Naruto — confiar en tus ojos es malo

Las palabras de Naruto caían en oídos sordos ya que Sasuke no parecía interesado en nada de lo que este digiera

Sasuke comenzó a lanzar shurikens en todas direcciones fallando totalmente cada ataque

Hikari — perdiste

Esa palabra desconcertó a todos ya que era cierto que Hikari tenía la ventaja pero también no le había provocado mayor daño a Sasuke que una herida en su pierna

Sasuke — ¡QUE RAYOS DICES SI NI SIQUIERA ME HAS DAÑADO!

Grito enfurecido por el desprecio a sus habilidades por parte de la niña

Hikari — Uchiha-san sería tan gentil de observar a su alrededor y también de ver debajo de sus pies

La voz tierna y aguda de Hikari era de mando y no de sugerencia, ante esto Sasuke y los demás prestaron atención a lo que rodeaba a Sasuke así como al suelo donde estaba parado, sorprendiéndose de encontrar en el suelo varios papeles explosivos de igual forma Sasuke se encontraba rodeado de hilos ninja, que no había notado por estar atento a encontrar la ubicación de Hikari

Naruto — ríndete teme estas en la mejor técnica de Hikari — dijo con seriedad — si tocas uno de los hilos que te rodean activaras una trampa y si Hikari se desespera activara los papeles explosivos y será tu fin

La seriedad de sus palabras demostraba que no bromeaba o mentía

Sasuke — eh acaso estas preocupado por tu pequeña bastarda — la insolencia en sus palabras enfureció a todos — déjame decirte que no importa que trampa se active te demostrare que no hay nadie que pueda vencer a los Uchiha

Hikari — ya veremos si es cierto — dijo mientras se detenía en un árbol justo enfrente de Sasuke — ven por mi si te atreves teme — la burla era palpable

Sasuke se sintió humillado por ella — morirás — la frialdad era obvia así como el odio y resentimiento

El genio de la hoja se colocó en la posición de taijutsu de su familia, pero al hacerlo toco con su codo izquierdo uno de los hilos que le rodeaba, de entre los arboles cientos de kunai fueron rápidamente por el cuerpo de Sasuke, el Uchiha saco dos Kunai mientras graba su cuerpo comenzando a evitar y bloqueaba con gran dificultad el ataque torrencial, al terminar la lluvia de Kunais se percató que ahora la cantidad de hilos que le rodeaban fácilmente se había duplicado

Hikari — acaso al gran Uchiha tiene miedo

Sasuke — cállate

La furia y malestar de Sasuke solo aumentaba con cada palabra de Hikari

Sasuke — tu maldita técnica depende que toque tus estúpidos hilos cierto, pero dime que pasaría si dejaran de existir _**Katon**__: Gran bola de fuego_

Empleo el jutsu del cual se enorgullecía su clan dirigiéndolo a su alrededor

Naruto — Estúpido — murmuro antes de que una enorme explosión rodeara a Sasuke, el cual salió volando por los aires antes de caer inconsciente

Sakura/Naomi — que ocurrió — preguntaron confundidas

Kakashi — la técnica de Hikari esta echa para prevenir el uso de Katon

Sakura — a que se refiere sensei

Zabuza — los sellos explosivos en el suelo estaban unidos a los hilos que al prenderse en llamas provocaron la activación de los mismos

Naruto — en otras palabras usar jutsus de fuego contra la técnica de Hikari es un suicidio

Naomi — ya entiendo, pero entonces usar jutsus de otros elementos para cortar los hilos debería funcionar no

Kurama — emplear cualquier elemento para intentar librase de los hilos de mi hermana acabara contigo en una muy mala situación

Kakashi — es una técnica bastante peculiar Naruto

Naruto — jejeje mis hijos son peculiares.

Zabuza — oye mocoso como se te ocurrió esa técnica

Naruto — a mí no se me ocurrió fue todo idea de Hikari después de observar como una abeja quedaba atrapada en la red de una araña y como al pelear por liberarse solo se pegaba más a la red

Zabuza — ya veo, pero supongo que burlarse de su oponente y provocarle también es parte de la técnica

Naruto — correcto Zabuza-san cuando alguien se burla de ti dejas de pensar tranquilamente y actuar basado en la ira

Kakashi — es impresionante que siendo tan pequeña ella haya pensado en ello

Naruto — jejeje que puedo decir mis hijos son excepcionales como su padre

Kurama — yo soy mil veces mejor que tu

Naruto — que dijiste

Kurama y Naruto comenzaron a discutir mientras Hikari permanecía en su sitio observando al inconsciente Uchiha

Hikari — eres fuerte lo admito, pero también demasiado arrogante y eso te costó la pelea si no cambias tu arrogancia nunca podrás derrotar a nadie que supere tus fuerzas como yo lo acabo de hacer contigo — dijo con desprecio, pero gran inteligencia y madures, que sorprendió a los dos Jounin

Sasuke — cállate — su voz era débil — tu que sabes de ser débil o arrogante — comenzó a levantarse con dificultad — yo necesito fuerza para vengarme — dirigió sus ojos a Hikari mostrando que había conseguido tener dos tomoes en cada uno — no permitiré que una niña insolente como tú me diga que hacer — se arrojó a Hikari con una velocidad mucho mayor a la de la última vez

Hikari — idiota — murmura mientras observaba tranquilamente como Sasuke se aproximaba a ella con una gran sed de sangre, pero ella no se sorprendió por ello y simplemente veía como llegaba a centímetros de su rostro

Al estar cerca de ella Sasuke sintió como su victoria era absoluta pero en ese momento todo su cuerpo sintió gran pesadez y cansancio asiéndolo caer de rodillas enfrente de Hikari

Sasuke — que... ... me... ... ocurre — dijo entre suspiros

Hikari — al quemar los hilos también activaste todas las trampas — eso sorprendió a Sasuke — acaso pensabas que solo al tocarlos activarías las trampas, no seas idiota si los hilos se mueven o se cortan la trampa se activara

Sasuke — entonces...

Hikari — entre las trampas que activaste se encontraban senbons recubiertas con somnífero, veneno y paralizantes

Sasuke — maldita — su desprecio era obvio y con la poca fuerza que se encontraba en su cuerpo comenzó a moverse lentamente así Hikari

Hikari — idiota — dijo nuevamente mientras observaba como Sasuke tocaba un hilo que estaba próximo a su mano — adiós

El suelo donde estaba Sasuke se hundió repentinamente asiéndole caer en lo profundo de un hueco

Kurama — parece que termino finalmente

Zabuza — como es que tuvo tiempo en colocar todas las trampas que menciona además de cavar el agujero en tan poco tiempo

Naruto — simple Zabuza-san mi Hikari empleo una velocidad extrema combinada con clones de sombra para preparar todo en poco tiempo

Kakashi — así que ella conoce algo como los clones de sombra

Naruto — correcto Nii-san yo le enseñe

Naomi — oye Naruto ella dijo algo sobre senbons envenenadas ase rato

Naruto — si lo dijo por que

Sakura — no puedes dejar que Sasuke muera o de lo contrario el concejo de Konoha estará realmente molesto

Kakashi — es cierto Naruto

Naruto — el veneno no lo matara rápidamente tenemos dos horas para darle el antídoto

Kurama — aunque no se para que quieren que ese teme se recupere

Sakura — ese teme es mi prometido aunque no me agrede debo velar por que no muera hasta que deje descendencia

Kurama — te compadezco por tener a un idiota como el de futuro esposo

Sakura — como sea hay que sacarlo del hueco y curarlo

Kurama — oye Hikari eres una idiota

El insulto a su hermana tomo a todos por sorpresa y mayor fue esta al ver como la pequeña Hikari al intentar correr contra su hermano se tropezó con el suelo y callo de frente al suelo

Kurama — jajajajajajajaja se te olvido que Oto-san sellaría tu chakra una vez el combate terminara ajjajajaja — rio estrepitosamente

Hikari aguanto las ganas de llorar — Nii-san idiota — sin soportarlo más comenzó a llorar como si no hubiera mañana, provocando ternura en las chicas que fueron a su lado intentando calmarla olvidándose completamente de Sasuke

Naruto — oye Kurama por qué hiciste eso

Kurama — no me agrada el tal Sasuke así que me gustaría verlo sufrir un tiempo antes de salvarlo

Naruto, los Jounin y la familia de Tazuna no dijeron nada y solo vieron cono Sakura, Naomi y Haku se llevaban a Hikari de regreso a la casa mientras abandonaban a Sasuke

Dos horas después en la sala de la casa se encontraban las chicas platicando amenamente mientras los chicos se encontraban alrededor de la cama de Sasuke, que había sido rescatado del agujero apenas ase 15 minutos

Naruto — Parece que el teme se encuentra bien — dijo después de revisar su pulso y respiración

Kakashi — es bueno escuchar eso

Zabuza — aunque también es lamentable que sea tan arrogante este niño Uchiha

Kurama — si el tío Kakashi lograra quitarle esa estúpida arrogancia estoy seguro que se volvería un ninja de primera clase

Naruto — aunque eso lo veo difícil

Kakashi — el solo piensa en su venganza y busca el poder para completarla sin importar nada

Zabuza — que lamentable

Kakashi — realmente lo es, dejando de lado el tema que piensas hacer ahora Naruto

Naruto — regresar a Kiri, ayudar a la resistencia y tomar un buen baño caliente después

Kakashi — veo que sigues igual de despreocupado como siempre, pero llevar unos niños a una rebelión no creo que sea buena idea

Naruto — peor idea es dejarlos sin supervisión

Tazuna — él tiene razón en eso, escuche de los tripulantes de los barcos que eso dos pequeños los tenían trabajando casi como esclavos

Kurama — no eran esclavos, los esclavos no se quejan y ellos si lo hacían, eran unos mal agradecidos

Naruto — por favor Kurama no digas nada que solo empeoras las cosas

Zabuza — tus mocosos realmente son extraños

Naruto — y créeme cuando digo que no me lo tienes que recordar

Kakashi — pero enserio estarán bien en un lugar como ese

Naruto — descuida Nii-san ellos estarán bien los que me preocupan son los ninja de Kiri que se opongan a ellos

Kurama — jejejeje los volveré mis sirvientes — decía con malicia mientras los demás lo observaban con incredulidad

Kakashi — cuando partirás

Naruto — después de la comida pienso marcharme

La conversación continúo hasta que llegó la hora de la comida y se reunieron en el comedor

Mientras los hombres hablaban en el cuarto donde descansaba Sasuke en el comedor las chicas rodeaban a Hikari que comía una galleta

Naomi — que tierna se ve con el traje de zorrito puesto

Sakura — tienes mucha razón

Haku — sí que es muy linda

Hikari no les prestaba ninguna clase de atención a los comentarios de las chicas

Sakura — dime Haku que planean hacer ahora tú y Zabuza

Haku — decidimos ir con Naruto a la aldea de la niebla y apoyar la resistencia

Naomi — y no te da miedo ir

Haku — ir a una guerra suena aterrador pero como shinobis no podemos tener miedo

Naomi — no me refería a la guerra si no a estar acompañada por el pervertido de Naruto ya vez lo que te intento hacer en el puente

Al recordar lo que el rubio intento hacerle durante su pelea en puente provoco un sonrojo en la chica de kiri

Sakura — que paso en el puente — pregunto curioso

Naomi — veras lo que paso fue que Naruto intento abusar sexualmente de Haku

Sakura —¡¿QUE?!

Naomi — como lo escuchaste el muy pervertido incluso la amenazo con quitarle la ropa

Sakura — no lo puedo creer

Naomi — créelo, estoy segura que el debe ser el pervertido más grande de toda la historia —

En ese momento en un pequeño pueblo un adulto de prendas parecidas a las empleadas en una obra kabuki sintió como alguien le arrebata su título como el más grande pervertido

Sakura — no lo puedo creer y tan buena persona que se veía

Naomi — seguramente te engaña con esa apariencia para después...

Haku — por favor ya no sigan — dijo con la cara totalmente roja

Naomi — solo me alegra no estar emparentada con el

Las tres siguieron con su plática hasta que llegó la hora de la comida y se reunieron con los demás

**Mente de Sasuke **

Sasuke abría lentamente los ojos percatándose que se encontraba en la noche, en la noche que todo cambio, la noche donde perdió todo a manos de aquel que llamaba hermano

Sasuke — que demonios hago en este lugar

Pregunto a la nada esperando una respuesta que nunca llego

Sasuke — por que, por que estoy aquí, no quiero estar aquí

Comenzó a correr con desesperación buscando como salir de aquel recuerdo que lo atormentaba cada noche

Sasuke — _Quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero, salir, quiero salir_

Repetía una y otra vez en completa desesperación y desenfreno, cada segundo en ese lugar consumía su ser, cada instante era una tortura, cada paso le recordaba su debilidad, todo aquel sitio era su propio infierno

¿? — dime Sasuke Uchiha quieres poder — una voz profunda cautivo sus sentidos — dime quieres venganza — cada palabra emocionaba su ser — deseas el poder para acabar con todo

Sasuke — si Si ¡SI! Deseo poder acabar con todo aquel que se oponga a mí, quiero acabar con el responsable de mí sufrir, quiero aniquilar al rubio y su familia, deseo terminar con todos aquellos que han manchado mi orgullo y mi ser

¿? —Dime Sasuke Uchiha que estás dispuesto a darme a cambio de darte el poder que deseas, que abandonaras por aquello que anhelas

Sasuke — no me importa que tomes solo deseo el poder nada más

¿? — Jjajajaja me agradas Uchiha

Sasuke sintió como la voz sea asía más clara y fuerte incitando a su ser al interior de una de las casas del complejo Uchiha

¿? — Yo … … te reconozco como digno sucesor del deseo de Madara Uchiha

Al llegar a la sala de la casa encontró a un anciano que era cubierto por la oscuridad, pero lo que más llamo la atención del chico eran sus ojos de un profundo color rojizo similar al rojo del sharingan pero con la distinción de no poseer tomoe alguno

Sasuke — no me importa quien demonios seas, solo me importa el poder que me otorgaras

¿? — jajaja eres genial Sasuke pero me temo que aún es muy pronto para que recibas mi poder

Sasuke — ¡¿Qué?!

¿? — como me escuchaste Sasuke por el momento no te puedo dar mi poder, pero descuida pronto muy pronto una "serpiente" se contactara contigo para darte un pequeño obsequio de mi parte

Sasuke — que demonios, tú me prometiste poder y ahora te harás el estudio

¿? — jejejeje tranquilo Uchiha te daré un pequeño obsequio — el anciano saco un pequeño báculo de color negro, tocando con él la frente de Sasuke

Sasuke — eso es todo anciano ridículo

¿? — Que impaciente eres ni siquiera sabes nada acerca del gran regalo que te acabo de otorgar y ya estas chillando

Sasuke — que demonios se supone que me diste entonces

¿? — estira tu mano derecha y concentra todo el chakra que puedas en la palma de tu mano

Sasuke dudoso realizo la acción que solicito el anciano provocando que en su mano surgiera una katana de un color negro profundo, con vendas viejas y manchadas de sangre como mango

Sasuke — esto es…

¿? — tu espada que refleja tu alma **_Tsumibito no tamash_****_ī_**

Sasuke — con estar arma yo matare a todos jajajajajajajajajaajajaj

**Fuera de la mente de Sasuke**

La comida había terminado y el grupo de la hoja junto con algunos habitantes de la aldea veían como el grupo de Naruto partía en un pequeño bote

Naruto — Adiós a todos, utilicen el dinero de Kurama sabiamente — se despedía un alegre rubio mientras un niño pelirrojo decía cosas sobre padres que no apoyaban las ambiciones de sus hijos

Kakashi — adiós Naruto cuídate

Naomi — Haku cuídate del pervertido

Sakura — Cuidad de los niños y más de Kurama no dejes que se vuelva un pervertido como su padre

Haku — Lo hare

Naruto — oigan no soy un pervertido

Kurama — Así es él es un súper mega pervertido

Naruto — No me ayudes Kurama

Kurama — No lo hago

Naruto — seras…

El grupo de Naruto desapareció entre la neblina producto de las olas mientras se escuchaban la pelea entre padre e hijo

Kakashi — Espero Naruto realmente no corrompa a Kurama

Sakura — Sensei usted no es quien para hablar

Naomi — Siempre anda con ese libro de dudoso contenido

Hikari — Así es tío Kakashi usted es un pervertido como Oto-san

Kakashi — Tu no me comprendes Hikari yo… … … Hikari

Hikari — si tío

Kakashi — no eres una ilusión cierto

Hikari — No tío

Kakashi/Naomi/Sakura — QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ

Hikari — Idea de Kura—nii dice que haga reconocimiento en Konoha mientras él se encarga de esclavizar a Kiri

La sencillez y simpleza de esas palabras solo auguraban cosas terribles para las aldeas de la hoja y Niebla

Kakashi — Dime Hikari tu padre sabe de esto

Hikari — No él no sabe nada de esto

Sakura — Entonces por qué lo haces

Hikari — Kura-nii dice que si no hay un motivo lo bastante grande como para que Oto-san valla a su aldea el no pondrá un pie ni de chiste

Naomi — Entonces lo hacen para que Naruto regrese a Konoha

Hikari — HAI queremos que Oto-san regrese a su hogar

Kakashi — Supongo que no tenemos más opción que llevarnos a Hikari con nosotros de regreso a la aldea

EL peliplata solo esperaba que Naruto no armara un alboroto al descubrir la acción de sus dos retoños

Mientras tanto en el bote de Naruto

Naruto — Maldición Kurama porque nunca me apoyas, me gustaría que pudieras estar de mi parte y defenderme

Kurama — Lo estoy Oto-san de echo en este momento tengo un plan en marcha que te hará feliz

Naruto — ¡Enserio! que se supone que es

Kurama — Has notado que todo está muy tranquilo

Naruto — Si y es muy extraño ya que Hikari siempre causa un alboroto

Kurama — En que momento viste que subió al bote

Naruto — Fue la primea en subir

Kurama — Y por qué no hay ruido

Naruto — … … … … … No puede ser donde esta Hikari — grito exaltado por la ausencia de su pequeña hija

Kurama — debe estar con el tío Kakashi y los demás de la hoja

Naruto — ¡¿Qué?! Por qué rayos hiso algo como eso

Kurama — Porque de lo contrario nunca irías a Konoha Oto-san

Naruto — solo por eso

Kurama — Si

Naruto —MALDICION

Haku — Tranquilo Naruto estoy segura que Hikari estará bien sin importar que

Naruto — Haku acaso tu sabias de lo que planeaba Kurama

Haku nerviosa — jejeje ellos dijeron que era por tu felicidad así que solo hice lo que me pidieron

Zabuza — Tranquilízate Naruto

Naruto — Que me tranquilice cuando mi hija está lejos de mí

Zabuza — Tanto desconfías de Kakashi

Naruto — Claro que desconfió de él después de todo gracias a él es que soy el pervertido de ahora

Zabuza — No creo que le haga daño a tu hija

Naruto — Lo dices porque no es la tuya la que esta con el pervertido cierto

Zabuza — ella corre más riesgo contigo que con Kakashi

Naruto sonrió ante lo dicho por Zabuza y dijo con tono burlón — No sabía que el gran Zabuza Momochi tuviera una hija

Zabuza — Eso… no es de tu incumbencia maldito rubio

Naruto — Parece que eres un Tsundere

Zabuza — Que dijiste — el imponente shinobi se acercó a Naruto golpeando su frente contra la de el — repítelo infeliz

Naruto — Las veces que quieras cara de pez

Zabuza — Maldito descerebrado

Naruto — Renacuajo de cloaca

Ambos pseudo silenciosos ninjas siguieron con su acalorada discusión dejando de lado a los otros dos tripulantes

Haku — Parece que se llevan ben

Kurama — Quien diría que congeniarían tan bien esos dos — dijo mientras se acercaba a Haku, que se encontraba sentada en la parte posterior del bote con las manos cruzadas en su regazo

Haku — Crees que fue buena idea dejar que Hikari fuera sola

Kurama — ella sabe cuidarse perfectamente bien

Kurama se sentó a un lado de Haku y con un simple movimiento retiro las manos de esta de su regazo y aprovechando ese espacio este recostó su cabeza en las piernas de la chica, que no opuso resistencia

Haku — ¿Qué haces Kurama? — pregunto divertida al niño, que giro su rostro a ver, a los que según el eran "idiotas" discutiendo

Kurama — Estaba cansado y las tablas son demasiado duras

Haku — Enserio — dijo con una sorpresa fingida

Kurama — hai — dijo en voz baja, mientras Haku acariciaba dulcemente su cabello rojizo

Haku — Parece que Zabuza no es el único Tsundere

Naruto despegando su frente de la de Zabuza — Maldición si no hay de otra creo que por lómenos liberare su chakra y el traje de zorro — dio un simple chasquido antes de mirar el cielo — espero estés bien Hikari

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo

Ahora quiero preguntarles si quieren que Hikari se quede en la casa de Kakashi, Naomi, Sakura, Ayame o sus abuelos, ustedes eligen

Nos vemos la próxima semana


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

En el país de las olas, en la casa de Tazuna se encontraba la pequeña Hikari, que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones, mientras era observada de cerca por el grupo de shinobis de la hoja

Kakashi — Ahora que se supone que hagamos contigo — dijo extrañado por la presencia de la niña

Hikari — llevarme con ustedes a Konoha a conocer a mis abuelitos — dijo emocionada

Naomi — Tus abuelos viven en Konoha? — pregunto curiosa

Hikari — Oto_san dice que sus padres viven en Konoha

Sakura — Supongo que Naruto no regresara por ti cierto

Hikari — Hai Kura-nii se encargara de eso

Kakashi — Supongo que no tenemos más opción que llevarte con nosotros

Hikari — HAI

Los tres shinobis de Konoha solo veían como Hikari mantenía una sonrisa de completa despreocupación

Sakura — Por cierto Hikari-chan puedes quitarte ese traje de zorro

Hikari — Hai mi Oto-san libero mi chakra y el traje cuando se fue — se levantó del sillón antes de comenzar a correr por la habitación a una velocidad superior de la de cualquier genin e incluso chunin

Kakashi veía como la pequeña Hikari comenzaba a moverse por la habitación con gran agilidad y habilidad — Veo que Naruto te entreno en las artes shinobi

Hikari se detuvo a un lado del ninja copia — Oto-san dice que entrenar desde pequeños nos da una ventaja a futuro

Sakura — Es sorprendente que tan pequeña seas tan habilidosa

Hikari — jejeje todo eso se lo debo al entrenamiento de Oto-san

Los cuatro siguieron hablando de cosas diversas hasta que callo la noche en la residencia de Tazuna, la pequeña Hikari, que no podía dormir sola, le pidió a Naomi si podía dormir con ella, cosa que la chica acepto con una sonrisa ya que siempre había querido tener una hermanita

En la mañana Sasuke se había recuperado de su pelea anterior, al enterarse que la causa de su humillación, Hikari, los estaría acompañando no le causaba ninguna gracia en absoluto, pero no tenía más opción que obedecer las órdenes de Kakashi

Por su parte las dos kunoichis se la pasaban hablando con la niña de distintas cosas, pero sobre todo el tema principal era Naruto

Naomi — Entonces Naruto es en verdad un pervertido — dijo la pelirroja al saber que el chico gustaba de espiar a las mujeres en las aguas termales

Hikari — Hai Oto-san siempre que estamos en un pueblo con mujeres hermosas aprovecha de espiarlas

Sakura — Que descarado es tu padre

Naomi — No entiendo como puede ser de esa forma, supongo que a tu madre no le debe agradar esa forma de actuar de Naruto

Hikari — No lo sé — respondió con un tono de tristeza — no conocí a mi madre — eso llamo la atención de ambas shinobi y del ninja copia, que se encontraba cerca de ellas — cuando le pregunto a Oto-san sobre ella él nunca me contesta — bajo la mira tratando de ocultar la tristesa acerca de ello — pero se que tambien le afecta la falta de mi madre en su vida

Las Kunoichis decidieron que era mejor no volber a tocar el tema de su mamá y asi evitar su tristesa

Al medio día Kakashi, sus genins y Hikari, que ahora usaba una blusa roja junto con un short negro, se preparaban para irse del país de las olas, a su partida asistió todo el pueblo que los despedía con sonrisas

Por su parte el grupo de Naruto se encontraba a unos metros de lo que era la primera defensa de la aldea escondida entre la neblina, Zabuza se encontraba al lado de Naruto mientras que detrás de ellos se hallaba Kurama que tomaba la mano de Haku, estos dos se habían echo muy cercanos

Zabuza — Parece que este lugar sigue como siempre

Naruto — Que esperabas Zabuza-san

Los tres shinobis y Kurama entraron en la espesa niebla hasta un punto en el que esta se despejaba, dejándolos en un bosque con una tenue capa de niebla

Naruto — Aquí deberían estar los demás

Zabuza — ¿Los demás?

Naruto — Los miembros de la rebelión — menciono el rubio mientras sombras de diversas personas comenzaban a percibirse — ya llegaron

? — Hiciste un buen trabajo Naruto — la inconfundible voz de una mujer hiso presencia

Naruto — Gracias por el alago Mei-san — de entre la niebla surgió una mujer de cabello carmín, con un parche en uno de sus ojos y con un buen cuerpo, usaba un vestido y unas sandalias shinobis azules

Mei se aproximó a Zabuza de manera un tanto coqueta — Así que tú eres el demonio entre la neblina no te ves tan malo como dicen

Zabuza — Y quien rayos se supone que eres tu — dijo desafiante el espadachín

Mei — Yo soy la líder de la rebelión

Zabuza — No juegues conmigo

Naruto — No es un juego Zabuza-san ella es la líder de la rebelión Mei Terumi y el otro sujeto que esta detrás de ella es Ao uno de sus generales — indico mientras detrás de la mujer aparecía un hombre con un parche en el ojo, lleva un talismán en cada oreja, también lleva una camisa a rayas y pantalones con un patrón aparentemente igual, con una bata Encima de ellos

Ao — Es un gusto conocerlo Zabuza-san — saludo respetuosamente

Zabuza — Hmp da igual

Naruto — Que poco sociable — indico el rubio

Kurama — Deberíamos irnos antes de que lleguen los hombres del Mizukage — dijo aun tomado de la mano de Haku, cosa que llamo la atención de Ao y Mei

Mei — Quien diría que el gran Kurama estaría de la mano de una joven — dijo con burla

Kurama — Eso no es de tu incumbencia anciana

Mei — Que dijiste mocoso — dijo mientras se aproximaba al niño

Kurama — No sabía que estuvieras tan vieja como para perder el oído

Mei — ¡Mocoso! — estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe cuando fue detenida por Ao

Ao — Mei-sama no tenemos tiempo para esto — dijo soltando la mano de la mujer — es mejor irnos como sugirió Kurama

Mei — Tch, esta me las pagaras después

Kurama — Cuando quieras A_N_C_I_A...

Haku rápidamente tomo a Kurama en brazos mientras le tapaba la boca — Creo que Kurama tiene sueño — dijo mientras le daba un golpe detrás de la cabeza asiendo que este se desmañe

Mei vio como Haku mantenía a Kurama a raya cosa que la hiso sonreír — Bien es hora de marcharnos ustedes — dijo señalando a Zabuza y Haku — no se distraigan y síganos

Los shinobis que permanecían ocultos en la ligera niebla desaparecieron mientras que Mei y Ao les indicaban el camino a los nuevos integrantes de la rebelión, mientras Haku se aseguraba que Kurama permaneciera dormido y no insultara más a la líder

Al cabo de unos minutos de viaje llegaron a estar frente de una cueva que era tapada por una inmensa piedra que les impedía el paso, Mei Ao y Naruto caminaron sin detenerse al interior de la cueva atravesando sin dificultad la enorme piedra

Zabuza — Con que esto es un genjutsu — dijo mientras imitaba a los otros tres seguido por Haku

Al entrar en el interior de la cueva se sorprendieron por la gran cantidad de niños y ancianos que se encontraban en el lugar, además de que no parecía una cueva en absoluto, había pasillos completamente blancos además de puertas a los lados

Haku, que se extrañó por el gran número de pequeños en la base de la rebelión, se aproximó a Naruto y hablo en voz baja de tal forma que solo el escuchara — Que hacen todos estos niños aquí

Naruto — Todos ellos fueron rescatados por la rebelión antes de que fueran asesinados por su Kekkei Genkai

Al escuchar a Naruto Haku lo siguió en silencio mientras observaba como todos los niños tenían un claro semblante de melancolía y tristeza, que le recordaba a como era ella antes de encontrarse con Zabuza

Naruto — Me uní a la rebelión por que detesto ver que estos niños pierdan a sus padres por las ambiciones de unos pocos — dijo con malestar

Haku bajo la cabeza sabiendo que ella también sufrió al ser separada de sus padres por la cacería de usuarios de Kekkei Genkai llevada acabo por el tercer Mizukage

Mei y Ao los llevaron hasta una pequeña oficina en el interior de la montaña

Mei — Zabuza sabes por qué te hemos pedido que regreses a la aldea cierto — pregunto mientras se sentaba en una pequeña silla, que se encontraba detrás del escritorio

Zabuza — Lo único que se es que necesitan toda la ayuda posible para derrotar al Mizukage

Ao — Es como dices Zabuza la rebelión planea un golpe a gran escala contra el Mizukage en pocos días, para poder tener éxito en el mismo necesitamos de toda la ayuda que podamos obtener por eso le solicitamos a Naruto que te buscara el último de los espadachines de la niebla que no es leas al Mizukage

Zabuza — Y que gano yo ayudándolos

Mei — Se te ofrece ser retirado del libro bingo y restaurar tu nivel de shinobi una vez hayamos acabado con el reino de terror del tercer Mizukage

Zabuza — Acepto la oferta

Mei soltó un suspiro de alivio — Muchas gracias Zabuza

Zabuza — No tienes de que agradecer, solo lo hago por mi propio beneficio — dijo mientras salía de la oficina acompañado por Haku que llevaba a Kurama en brazos

Mei — Parece que conseguimos un buen elemento para la próxima batalla

Naruto — Puedes apostarlo, yo mismo he comprobado que Zabuza es muy fuerte y seguramente con el podremos eliminar buena parte de los locos homicidas que siguen al Mizukage

Ao — Por cierto que hacia esa chica con Kurama

Naruto — Es gracioso que lo preguntes pero al parecer Hikari y Kurama se han encariñado con ella

Mei y Ao se mostraron sorprendidos por la idea de que Kurama le tuviera cariño a alguien y fue mayor esa sorpresa por la idea de que Hikari se sintiera igual con respecto a alguien

Mei — Es una sorpresa escuchar que esa niña se encariñe con alguien

Naruto — jejeje Pero para mí eso es algo bueno — dijo con una gran sonrisa

Ao — Por cierto Naruto donde esta Hikari

Naruto — Veras Ao-san al parecer Hikari y Kurama planean algo a mis espaldas por ese motivo Hikari no está con nosotros

Mei — Y no te preocupa que la poco social y muy traviesa de tu hija este sola y sin supervisión de un adulto responsable

Naruto — Realmente eso no me preocupa mucho ya que se encuentra con un amigo

Mei — ¿Con un amigo?

Naruto asistió con la cabeza antes de salir de la pequeña oficina

En las cercanías de Konoha un grupo de cuatro shinobis más una pequeña invitada se acercaba a la entrada de la aldea

Hikari caminaba al lado de Naomi de la cual no se había separado ni un momento desde que habían salido de la aldea en el país de las olas, mientras era observada con recelo por parte de cierto Uchiha

Hikari — Naomi-san como es la aldea de la hoja

Naomi — mmm… es un lugar agradable para vivir las personas son amables y todos se apoyan

Hikari — Enserio

Naomi — Así es Hikari-chan, la vida en la aldea es muy agradable

Por su parte el ninja copia, que se encontraba detrás de ellas, escuchaba las inocentes palabras de Naomi que no conocía la oscuridad que albergaban las personas de la aldea y mucho menos sabia la pesadilla de vida que había tenido su hermano a manos de los civiles que ella consideraba como buenas personas

Sakura — Porque preguntas como es la aldea Hikari-chan

Hikari — Es porque quiero saber el porqué de que Oto_san tenga miedo de regresar a la aldea

Kakashi — Apresuren el paso ustedes tres — replico esperando acabar con la conversación antes de que la pequeña Hikari y la inocente Naomi y Sakura supieran sobre la oscuridad que albergaba la aldea

Sasuke — Aun no comprendo por qué la trajimos con nosotros — decía molesto mientras caminaba al lado de su maestro

Al escuchar el comentario del Uchiha las dos kunoichis lo miraron con recelo y enfado

Naomi — Tu no opines teme y mejor apresura el paso

Sakura — Sasuke apresúrate

Los shinobis apresuraron el paso para llegar rápidamente a la aldea, aunque cada uno tenía razones distintas para llegar rápidamente

Sasuke —_ Necesito comenzar con uno entrenamiento para dominar mi nueva arma_

Sakura — _Deseo alejarme lo más rápido de Sasuke o si no lo mato_

Naomi — _Ya me arto el teme, lo bueno que es ya no tengo que soportarlo por un tiempo_

Kakashi — _Necesito reportarles a Minato-sensei y Kushina-san sobre Naruto y sus pequeños nietos_

Hikari — _Tengo que conseguir toda la información sobre la aldea y todo aquello que involucre a Oto_san _

Al llegar a la entrada se observa como dos particulares guardias custodiaban la entrada de una manera bastante particular

¿? — ZZZZZZZ

¿? —Mama no quiero ir a la escuela

Kakashi y los demás se sorprendían que la aldea siguiera de pie considerando los singulares guardias que la protegían

Hikari se acercó a ambos guardias colocando debajo de ellos dos pequeños papeles con diseños intrincados en los mismo, unas ves que los coloco por debajo de las sillas de ambos hombres regreso al lado de Kakashi y los demás, que la habían observado con curiosidad

Kakashi — Que son esas cosas

Hikari — Jutsus en sellos — dijo de manera segura

Esa respuesta confundió a todos, pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle a que se refería la pequeña Hikari junto sus manos en posición de cruz, ante la mira de los genins los dos shinobis dormidos fueron arrojados con sus sillas asía arriba por un dragón de agua

¿?/¿? — AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ambos gritaron estruendosamente mientras el Juonin y sus estudiantes miraban como ambos Chunin habían salido disparados

Kakashi — ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Hikari — Mi Oto-san me dio varios sellos con Jutsus en su interior solo basta agregar chakra para liberar la técnica en su interior

Sakura — Acaso eso es posible sensei — pregunto curiosa, mientras los otros dos genin ponían atención a su maestro en busca de una explicación

Kakashi — No lo sé, pero si es Naruto del que hablamos la lógica sale volando por la ventana

Sin más palabras el grupo entro en el interior de la aldea mientras los dos chunin seguían en las alturas cayendo rápidamente

¿?/¿? — POR QUE NOS PASA ESTO

Por otro lado en la sede de la rebelión se hallaba un rubio caminando por los pasillos de blanco de las instalaciones mientras meditaba que era lo que podían estar planeando sus dos pequeños

Naruto — _ Espero no pase nada con Hikari_

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que había salido de la base y llegado a un pequeño claro del bosque, que no era cubierto por la niebla

Naruto — _genial ahora estoy preocupado y perdido_ — dijo mientras mira todo a su alrededor sin reconocer nada, pero en ese momento escucho una voz familiar _— esa voz es la de… —_ siguió el sonido claro de la voz hasta llegar cerca de un lago, el rubio se escondió entre los arbustos al escuchar el sonido de otra voz que también le era familiar — _ que harán esos dos por aquí_

En el medio del lago se encontraba Haku bañando a un niño de cabello rojizo que se resistía

Kurama — Ya te dije que no necesito un baño — replicaba mientras se apartaba del cuerpo desnudo de la chica

Haku — No seas necio Kurama si digo que necesitas un baño tomaras el baño te guste o no

Kurama — Pero ya te dije que es innecesario, además como rayos me quitaste el traje de zorro — exigió

Haku — Naruto me dijo que solo bastaba que agregara un poco de mi chakra al sello en el cierre para que poder quitártelo

Kurama se sorprendió un poco por lo dicho por la usuaria de Hyoton

Haku — Pero eso después lo hablamos por el momento date prisa en venir aquí a que te de un baño

Kurama suspiro derrotado mientras se acercaba a la chica, ya que sabía bien que estaba libre del traje más su chakra seguía sellado así que no tenía posibilidades de escapar, Haku sonrió antes de comenzar con el baño del niño

Por su parte Naruto decidió retirarse con una sonrisa en su rostro — _Parece que Haku podrá hacer que esos dos dejen de ser antisociales_

Al regresas, después de dos horas, a la base de la rebelión Naruto comenzó a recorrerla buscando a cierta persona en particular

Naruto — _ Donde se habrá metido ese sujeto_ — pensaba mientras entraba en una de las salas de entrenamiento que poseía la base, y para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba la persona que había estado buscando — ZABUZA — grito el rubio llamando la atención del espadachín de la niebla, que estaba practicando contra diversos oponentes al mismo tiempo

Zabuza — ¿Qué quieres mocoso? — pregunto mientras esquivaba varios kunai

Naruto — Veras Zabuza quería pedirte un favor — dijo un tanto nervioso

Zabuza — Que clase de favor — dijo mientras golpeaba a un Jounin en el estómago con el dorso de su espada

Naruto — No sé si lo notaste la última vez que peleamos pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea en el uso de las espadas

Zabuza se detuvo de su enfrentamiento mientras miraba seriamente al rubio — Bromeas cierto — dijo dudoso por lo que acaba de escuchar

Naruto — Es la pura verdad

Zabuza En un rápido movimiento se encontraba en frente de Naruto sosteniéndolo del cuello de su camisa — Quieres decir que tienes espadas que no sabes cómo emplear

Naruto — Hai — respondió temeroso por la acción del espadachín

Zabuza soltó a Naruto, que cayó al suelo — Supongo entonces el favor que quieres es que te enseñe como pelear con espadas cierto

Naruto — Hai

Zabuza — Entonces espero estés preparado por que no pienso ser amable contigo

Naruto sintió un gran escalofrió por las palabras de Zabuza, mientras pensaba — _Creo que es mi fin_

En la aldea de la hoja, en la oficina del kage se encontraba el equipo 7 dando su informe a su líder el Cuarte Hokage Minato Namikaze, que escuchaba atento cada palabra del que había sido en el paso uno de los miembros de su equipo Kakashi, pero sobre todo su atención creció en el momento to que menciono el nombre de Naruto, al terminar de dar el informe el Hokage pidió que los genin se retiraran mientras Kakashi permanecía en la oficina

Minato — Dime Kakashi ese chico Naruto es…

Kakashi — Así es sensei él es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki — esa palabras que el kage había esperado por años escuchar provocaron que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

Minato — ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Es fuerte? ¿Tiene novia? ¿A dónde fue? — realizaba pregunta tras pregunta sin dar tiempo a que respondiera Kakashi

Kakashi — Sensei Naruto está bien no tiene de que preocuparse, él me dijo que vendría a la aldea después de que terminara de resolver ciertos asuntos

Minato — Al escuchar que su hijo regresar a la aldea en cuestión de tiempo hiso que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro — Esto lo tiene que saber Kushina — dijo para sí mismo sabiendo que su esposa también se alegraría de saber sobre su hijo

Kakashi — Sensei además de eso quería reportarle algo mas — el tono serio de Kakashi llamo la atención del Kage

Minato — ¿Qué ocurre Kakashi?

Kakashi — Recuerda que dije que habían llegado dos niños casi al final de nuestra estancia en el país de las olas — el Hokage asintió con la cabeza — bueno esos dos en realidad son…

Mientras Kakashi hablaba con su maestro, en otra parte de la aldea y para ser más precisos en cierto local de ramen se encontraba una mujer pelirroja comiendo su décimo plato

¿? — Esto es lo mejor — exclamo la mujer — Teuchi otro plato

Teuchi — enseguida Kushina-san — respondió el dueño del local de ramen Ichikarus

¿? — Yo también quiero uno — dijo una voz infantil al lado de la mujer, que se sorprendió

Kushina —_ En que momento llego_ — dijo para sus adentros

Teuchi se acercó a la pequeña niña de unos cuatro años de cabello plateado y de profundos ojos azules — ¿Quién eres pequeña?

¿? — Hikari, Hikari Uzumaki — dijo con una gran sonrisa

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos la próxima semana

Recuerden que sus cometarios me animan a seguir escribiendo


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 Días en Konoha y Kiri

— Soy Hikari Uzumaki — comento la pequeña niña sentada al lado de Kushina

Kushina y Teuchi se sorprendieron por el nombre de la pequeña ya que era sabido que los únicos Uzumakis eran Kushina y Naomi

En la oficina del Kage se encontraba Minato meditando lo dicho por su estudiante ase unos segundos

— Kakashi estás seguro que esos niños son hijos de Naruto, después de todo él aún es muy joven para ser padre

— Lo se sensei pero algo es cierto y eso es que Naruto se veía mucho mayor, en cuanto a sus hijos tienen cierto parecido con él además de que pedí que se hiciera una prueba en el hospital con unas muestras que obtuve de ellos

— Ya veo — dijo Minato — y donde esta Hikari — pregunto curioso por ver a la niña que sería su nieta

Por otro lado Kakashi se sentía nervioso por sus siguientes palabras — Vera sensei lo que pasa es que cuando llegamos a la aldea ella... ella... desapareció

Silencio un gran silencio lleno la oficina del Hokage

— Kakashi — la voz calma de su sensei lleno de temor al pobre ninja

— Hai sensei

— Heres un... — No pudo terminar de hablar ya que de repente en la aldea varias explosiones cubrieron la aldea — Que ha sido eso — dijo apresurado Minato mientras ordenaba a equipos AMBU buscar el origen de las explosiones

Por su parte Kakashi tenía el presentimiento de saber quién había sido el responsable de las explosiones

En el puesto de ramen se encontraba Kushina observando el enorme apetito de la pequeña a su lado

— Oye Hikari — hablo tranquilamente Kushina — tus padres también son Uzumakis — pregunto intrigada por la familia de la niña

— Mi padre es un Uzumaki pero en cuanto a mi madre no estoy muy segura — contesto Hikari mientras terminaba de devorar su quinto tazón

— Y donde se encuentra tu padre — ahora pregunto Teuchi

— Mi padre está en Kiri

Eso impresiono a los adultos ya que sabían que en Kiri se encontraban en una guerra civil por los Kekeen Genkkai

— Tu padre se encuntra... — comenzó a decir Kushina antes de ser interrumpida por Hikari

— Esta con la rebelión

— Y te mando aquí con que motivo

— Vine con mi tío ciclope a ver a mis abuelos

— ¿Tío ciclope? — dijo extrañada Kushina, dejando pasar el hecho de los abuelos

— Si — afirmo con una gran sonrisa que les recordó a un cierto niño rubio hiperactivo

— Como se llama tu padre — pregunto Kushina por reflejo

— Se llama... — pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar varias explosiones llenaron el lugar de un gran estruendo

— Un ataque enemigo — dijo Kushina colocándose de pie lista para la batalla

— Te equivocas solamente se activaron mis trampas

En las calles de Konoha varios grupos de AMBU llegaban a los lugares donde habían pasado las explosiones

— Que rayos — comento uno de los AMBU después de ver como en medio de la calle había varios aldeanos cubiertos por un líquido verde y pegajoso

En la academia donde había ocurrido otra de las explosiones se encontraba cubierta de pintura de varios colores

En el barrio Hyuga los habitantes no paraban de estornudar debido a que la explosión había dispersado pimienta en el aire

Con el clan Inuzuka las jaulas de los perros fueron abiertas dejando libres a los animales que salieron a la caza de un peculiar gato que los evadía con gran habilidad

Por su parte en los cuartes les AMBU todos miembros que habían estado en el lugar en el momento de la explosión habían caído dormidos por un gas que había sido liberado

Kushina veía asombrada como Hikari decía lo que había dicho antes de ponerse a reír

— Es hora de irme — dijo la niña antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro

— Como lo hizo — dijo impactada

— Kushina-sama Minato-sama ha pedido su presencia en su oficina — dijo un AMBU con mascara de gato

— Entendido Neko

Kushina salió rápidamente del lugar seguida por el AMBU

En su oficina de Minato se encontraba bastante extrañado por los reportes de sus subordinados

— Quien podría haber echo todo esto

— Hikari Uzumaki — contesto Kushina que entraba calmadamente en la oficina

— Entonces si era ella — dijo un Kakashi amarrado a una silla con varios sellos explosivos al rededor, Kushina vio extrañada al ex alumno de su esposo

— Kakashi ¿sabes que es esa niña?

— Bueno veras... ella... pues es — Kakashi sabía bien una cosa decirle a Kushina que la niña era su nieta y que por su culpa ella estaba libre en la aldea asiendo quien sabe que no era la mejor de las ideas

— Kushi-chan lo que mi alumno quiere decir es que esa niña es alguien bastante importante para ti y para mí — las palabras de su esposo confundieron un poco a Kushina, que sabía la gran importancia que era saber que había mas Uzumakis pero no entendía por qué era importante para ellos dos en particular

— Y por qué es tan importante

— Veras Kushi-chan ella es nuestra...

En las calles de Konoha una chica de cabello rojizo recorría sus calles buscando a cierta niña perdida que

— Donde podrá estar Hikari — dijo la chica mientras revisaba cada lugar metódicamente — como es posible que una niña pueda evitarnos tan fácilmente

— ¡Hey Naomi! — saludo una chica de cabellera rubia y vestimenta morada

— Hola Ino — Naomi se acercó a su amiga

— ¿Que estás haciendo? — pregunto curiosa por la actitud de su ex-compañera en la academia

— Estoy buscando a una niña de unos cuatro años de cabello plateado y ojos azules

— Y por qué la buscas

— Bueno eso es porque la perdí

— AH — dijo extrañada — como puedes perder a una niña ni que fuera un animal, y a todo esto como es que se perdió

— Eso fue porque no estábamos poniendo mucha atención que digamos

— Eso lo esperaría de ti y Sakura pero no de mi Sasuke-kun

— Bueno pero es que ella no es muy normal que digamos

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Bueno es que ella esta entrenada en las artes shinobi

— jajajajjajaj Que tontería es esa como una niña tan pequeña tendría entrenamiento ninja

— ES LA VERDAD — dijo asiendo un lindo puchero

— Aja y como piensas que te voy a creer — en ese momento detrás de Naomi una pequeña niña de cabello plateado y ojos azules saltaba de techo en techo siendo perseguida por no menos de 10 AMBUs mientras tenía una gran sonrisa, dejando impactada a Ino — ya te creo — dijo con voz débil y sin creer lo que acababa de ver, y dejando a una Naomi confundida por su amiga

— Como sea podrías ayudarme a buscarla — Ino asintió con la cabeza y amabas comenzaron a caminar

Por su parte el equipo de búsqueda AMBU

— Como demonios es que esa niña puede ir más rápido que nosotros — decía uno de los miembros del escuadrón con mascara de oso

— Y cómo quieres que sepamos — respondió otro miembro con mascara de águila

— Acaso eso es lo más rápido que pueden ir — se burlaba Hikari

— Maldición acabare con ella — uno de los miembros del escuadrón con mascara de búho lanzo varios kunai contra Hikari, la cual los esquivo con gran facilidad

— Vamos señor búho si quiere atraparme tendrá que hacerlo mejor que eso

— Maldición se está burlando de nosotros — dijo búho

— No se preocupe capitán — otro de los miembros con mascara de lobo realizo sellos — _Kagemane no Jutsu_ — la sombra de lobo comenzó a expandirse hasta tocar de la de Hikari

— Muy bien hecho Lobo — alabo búho

Los AMBU rodearon a la pequeña Hikari que permanecía en su sitio sin poder moverse

— Muy bien pequeña vendrás con nosotros — dijo águila

— Solo una pregunta — dijo Hikari tranquilamente

— ¿Cuál?

— Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer — su burla enfado a los AMBU que estaban listos para darle una buena lección a esa niña — porque si es así ninguno de ustedes es al que busco — en ese momento los AMBU sintieron como su chakra comenzaba a ser drenado

— ¿Que nos hiciste? — dijo un AMBU con mascara de mono, notando que no podía mover su cuerpo

— Nada en particular solo cayeron en mi trampa, ahora por favor señor lobo suélteme de su jutsu por favor — En ese momento lobo comenzó a liberar poco a poco a Hikari

— ¡NO LO HAGAS! — grito su líder

— Lo… sien… siento pero no… puedo controlar mi cuerpo — dijo lobo terminando de liberarla

— ¿Cómo? — dijo otro AMBU con mascara de león

— Es muy simple mis queridos AMBU — dijo Hikari acercándose a búho — pero creo que el señor búho puede explicarles mejor o no Hyuga

Las palabras de Hikari sorprendieron a búho y su escuadrón ya que en ningún momento había mostrado ser un miembro del clan Hyuga como para que ella lo supiera, pero eso lo dejaría para después en ese momento búho activo su Doujutsu

— Eso son… — dijo extrañado al notar como todo su escuadrón y el mismo tenían por hilos de chakra, tocándolos en distintas partes del cuerpo, que salían de las puntas de los dedos de Hikari — hilos de chakra

— Corrector búho-san, en el momento que el señor lobo activo su técnica yo active mi técnica _Ningen no ningyo_ (marioneta humana) y por si se pregunta está basada en las técnicas Koujutsu de Suna

— Pero si están basadas en sus técnicas no podrías habernos hecho nada después de que lobo te atrapo en su jutsu ya que no podrías mover tus manos

— Por eso dije que estaba basada en las técnicas de Suna mas nunca dije que fuera igual a las de ellos, mi técnica de la marioneta huma me permite controlar a cualquier ser vivo que posea sistema de chakra además puedo robar el chakra de mis víctimas, y para que estos se muevan hay dos formas moviendo los dedos — con un sutil movimiento de dedos por parte de Hikari todos los AMBU guardaron sus armas rápidamente — lo cual me permite hacer que realicen movimientos rápidos y precisos y por otro lado empleando una orden "arrodíllense" — los AMBU se postraron ante ella con movimientos lentos y torpes — como abran visto una orden ase que los movimientos sean lentos y torpes

— Maldición — dijo búho humillado por una simple niña

— Por cierto sus amigos no piensan ayudarlos — dijo Hikari confundiendo a los AMBU

— ¿Que amigos? — dijo lobo

— Esos — Hikari lanzo dos kunai en contra de un árbol cercano donde salieron dos AMBU que eran distintos a los que estaban postrados ante Hikari, estos AMBU portaban mascaras con el kanji "raíz"

En la torre Hokage se encontraba una Kushina incrédula por las palabras de su amado esposo

— Hablas enserio Mina-chan — dijo con unas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, su esposo asintió mientras se acercaba a su mujer dándole un abrazo y dejando que esta derrama lagrimas por la noticia — Naru-chan está vivo — dijo con alegría — y tiene hijos — su felicidad era aún más grande al saber que su pequeño había encontrado alguien que lo amara aun que estaba un tanto molesta ya que para ella Naruto no tendría más de catorce años

— Sensei — llamo Kakashi que seguía amarrado a la silla rodeado de papales explosivos — podría soltarme — dijo esperando no volar en mil pedazos

— Guarda silencio Kakashi — dijo una molesta Kushina — como es posible que perdieras a nuestra nieta — se apartó de Minato dándole una mirada de muerte a Kakashi

— En mi defensa su nieta tiene grandes habilidades y en palabras de su padre ella es una experta en espionaje e infiltración

— Eso no importa cómo es que una niña de cuatro años puede ser mejor que tu un jounin

— Pues eso es...

Kakashi no pudo terminar ya que apareció un AMBU con mascara de gato

— Hokage-sama hemos localizado a la niña — informo para alegría del Kage y su esposa y alivio para el jounin — pero en este momento se encuentra peleando en contra de dos AMBU raíz — el líder de Konoha entrecerró los ojos temiendo lo peor

— Mina-chan nuestra nieta está en peligro — dijo angustiada Kushina

— De echo Kushina-sama son los AMBU los que están en peligro — lo dicho por gato desconcertó a los presentes menos a Kakashi que no estaba sorprendido por ello

— ¿Qué dices? — cuestiono Minato

— Vera Hokage-sama lo que pasa es que...

Los dos AMBU de raíz se mantenían en su lugar observando a Hikari

— No piensan ayudar a sus camaradas — dijo Hikari a los dos de raíz, cosa que les causo gracia a ambos — que es tan gracioso

— Que pienses que somos sus amigos — uno de los AMBU fue directo contra Hikari siendo interceptado por lobo — valla quien diría que tendría quien la defendiera

— Cállate — dijo lobo frustrado

— búho-san sabes quienes son esos sujetos tan raros

— Son AMBU raíz

— Y eso los hace diferentes como por

— Nosotros hemos recibido el mejor entrenamiento de todos lo que nos hace mejores a los patéticos AMBU al servicio del Hokage — respondió el otro AMBU raíz, molestando a los presentes

— lobo "apártate" y en cuanto a los demás — Hikari movió sus dedos haciendo que los AMBU normales se retiraran del lugar dejándola solamente a ella y los dos extraños AMBU

— No te hubieras desecho de tus juguetes — dijo el AMBU raíz

— Espero sean buenos porque si no me molestare — Hikari desapareció de la vista de ambos AMBU

— Tu velocidad no te ayudara — uno de los AMBU comenzó a moverse a una velocidad similar a la de Hikari

— Enserio — dijo serena mientras sacaba dos pequeños papeles — entonces cambiare de estrategia — lanzo ambos papeles contra el AMBU que los esquivo pensando que eran papeles explosivos — gane — de ambos papeles surgieron cadenas que atraparon los pies del AMBU inmovilizándolo

— ¡¿QUE?! — dijo extrañado por aquel ataque — maldita — tomo varios kunai y Shuriken arrojándolos a Hikari

— Que débil — las armas mortales se detuvieron a centímetros de Hikari por obra de hilos de chakra — adiós — las cadenas que mantenían atrapadas las piernas del AMBU fueron recubiertas de chakra Raiton electrocutando al AMBU y dejándolo inconsciente — uno menos solo falta... — no pudo terminar de hablar ya que tuvo que esquivar varios kunai

— No te distraigas niñata — dijo el otro AMBU apareciendo a las espaldas de Hikari lanzando su puño contra el rostro de Hikari

— No lo hago — al recibir el golpe el cuerpo de Hikari se desvaneció en una nube de humo y en su lugar se encontraba un tronco lleno de papeles explosivos — Boom — dijo ella antes de que el tronco estallara dejando fuera de combate al AMBU

Mientras esto sucedía Kakashi, Minato y Kushina miraban asombrados por el despliegue de habilidades de parte de Hikari

— Es asombrosa — dijo Minato aun sin creer lo que había visto

— ¡Esa es mi nieta! — dijo Kushina encantada

De repente fueron rodeados por diez AMBU

— Hokage-sama — dijo uno de los AMBU con mascara de búho, que junto a sus compañeros saco un ninjato

— ¿QUE OCURRE CON USTEDES? — dijo Kakashi preparándose para pelear contra sus compañeros

— Son mis títeres — respondió Hikari apareciendo detrás de búho

— ¿Tus títeres? — dijo Minato sorprendido

— Hikari ¿por qué haces esto? — cuestiono Kakashi

— Para encontrar a mis abuelitos

— ¡¿EH?!

— Veras Tío Kakashi Oto-san me dijo que mi abuelito era extremadamente fuerte y el más fuerte de Konoha, para encontrarlo desafiare a toda la aldea para encontrar al más fuete de todos

— Detén esto Hikari y te llevare ante tus abuelos

— No tío, are las cosas a mi manera

Minato dio un paso al frente — Si quieres un oponente yo lo seré, pero tendrás que admitir tu derrota si logro tocarte — dijo decidido

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hikari — Me parece bien, espero pueda alcanzarme — dijo saliendo a gran velocidad

— Es rápida — dijo Kushina asombrada

— Pero no tanto — Minato desapareció del lugar, reapareciendo al lado de la niña — Hola — dijo alzando una mano

— ¿Cómo? — dijo asombrada la niña — no sé cómo lo hiciste pero eso no basta — de su ropa saco tres papeles arrojándolos a Minato — ¡Kai! — en ese momento de los papeles surgieron un dragón de agua, fuego y viento — gane — dijo triunfante en el momento que los dragones alcanzaron a Minato

— Aun no — detrás de Hikari apareció Minato sin daño alguno

— Fue un buen truco pero... — Hikari saco dos Kunai lanzándolos a los costados de Minato — **_Fuinjutsu_**_: Cadenas del condenado_ — de ambos Kunai surgieron cadenas oxidadas rodeando y presionando el cuerpo de Minato — ríndase señor en este momento las cadenas están absorbiendo su chakra y suprimiendo sus habilidades físicas

— mmmm No — dijo Minato mientras desaparecía y reaparecía al lado de Hikari — porque yo ganare — puso su mano en la cabeza de Hikari

— Perdí — dijo asiendo un puchero — pero me alegra encontrar a mi abuelo — repentinamente abrazo a Minato

Kushina y Kakashi llegaron al lado de Minato que ahora estaba a la altura de la niña regresando el abrazo

— Hikari-chan podrías liberar a los AMBU — pidió amablemente el kage

— Hai abuelito — en ese momento Hikari libero a sus "marionetas"

Kakashi se aproximó a la pequeña niña que no se apartaba del lado de su maestro — Oye Hikari si tenías a esos AMBU bajo tu control por qué no lo usaste para que pelearan por ti

— Eso es simple tío las _Ningen no ningyo _consumen mucho chakra cuando son empleadas en batalla

— Ya veo — dijo Kakashi comprendiendo que Hikari no quería malgastar su chakra, lo que en opinión del jounin era bastante inteligente, ya que al estar en un ambiente hostil es mejor mantener cierta reserva de energía para cualquier eventualidad

Kushina se acercó a la niña — Sabes yo soy tu abuela — dijo señalándose a sí misma, Hikari dudo un momento antes de darle un fuerte abrazo correspondido por la Uzumaki

Los AMBU que ahora eran libres del control de Hikari se aproximaron al grupo del kage

— Señor que hacemos con la niña — dijo búho, aunque ya sabía cuál podía ser la respuesta, a ver como su líder y esposa trataban a la niña

— Déjenla con migo

— ¡Hai! — el grupo de AMBUs dejo el lugar

— Bueno Hikari que parece si bienes a nuestra casa — pregunto Kushina

— Hai — dijo emocionada

En otro lado de la aldea se encontraba Naomi junto con Ino buscando con esmero a la pequeña Hikari

— Donde se podrá haber metido — dijo una cansada Naomi

— Ya te dije que estaba siendo perseguida por unos AMBU — dijo Ino por décima vez

— No me crees tonta Ino, es imposible que este siendo perseguida

— Pero si te juro que la vi

— Di las tonterías que quieras pero no pienso creerte

Ambas continuaron con su búsqueda por horas hasta caída la noche, Ino acompaño a Naomi a su casa, mientras esta estaba bastante triste por no encontrar a Hikari

En Kiri

Por su parte Kurama no tenía uno de sus mejores días

— Ya te dije que no es necesario — dijo Kurama frustrado

— Te puedes enfermar por no bañarte — decía Haku preocupada por la salud de Kurama cuya higiene no era mayor a tomar un baño a la semana

— Pero no me he enfermado

— Aun así debes mejorar tu higiene

— Pero eso solo me quitara tiempo

— Este disculpe señorita Haku pero en estos momento estamos en una reunión importante — dijo Ao, y era verdad Kurama, Mei, Ao y otros miembros de gran importancia en la resistencia se encontraban reunidos afinando los últimos detalles del próximo golpe contra Yagura cuando entro Haku y comenzó a decir cosas sobre que Kurama debía tomar un baño, comer y luego dormir

— Lo siento señor Ao pero Kurama aún es un niño y como tal debe descansar y alimentarse sanamente además de mejorar su higiene

— Pero...

— Pero nada ahora Kurama vendrás conmigo — dijo Haku tomando la mano se Kurama

— Jajajaja ya te regaño tú mamá pequeño Kurama — dijo Mei con burla

— Cállate anciana — contraataco Kurama

— ¡¿Que dijiste?!

— Que te calles anciana

— Maldito niño — Mei se paró acercándose amenazantemente a Kurama — ahora si sufrirás — su puño se aproximaba al rostro del pelirrojo antes de ser detenido por un pequeño espejo de hielo — ¡¿qué?!

— Lo siento Mei-sama pero no puedo dejar que nada le pase a Kurama — Haku saco de ahí a Kurama para forzarlo a tomar un baño

Por otra parte los que permanecieron en la sala de reuniones se impresionaron por la manera de actuar de Haku

— Esa niña se está tomando muy enserio eso de ser su madre — comento Mei, nadie dijo nada ya que era verdad lo que decía su líder por lo que ellos habían visto desde el momento de la llegada de la chica a la base — Dejando de lado eso, el plan de Kurama para atacar a Yagura es demasiado perfecto

— Es impresionante que este plan sea obra de un niño de cuatro años — comento Ao

— Realmente lo es

En uno de los cuartos de entrenamiento de la base rebelde se encontraba Naruto sosteniendo a _Kurai tsuki_ en la mano derecha y _Shiroi Tsuki_ en la izquierda, se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo mientras el sudor resbalaba por su frente muestra del intenso entrenamiento al que estaba siendo sometido por Zabuza en el arte del Kenjutsu

— Que sucede mocoso ya estás cansado — dijo Zabuza mientras apuntaba su espada contra Naruto

— jejeje ni creas aun puedo seguir peleando — dijo mientras se ponía de pie, para después colapsar — maldición

— Parece que tu chakra llego al limite

— No me gusta tener que admitir que tienes razón

Zabuza toma ambas espadas observándolas cuidadosamente — Aunque son poderosas tienen el defecto de consumir chakra

— Y que quieres que haga siempre han sido así y no creo que comiencen a cambiar así como así

— Regresar el daño al enemigo y disipar los ataques de chakra de tu enemigo, son ventajas absolutas en una batalla pero estas se pierden en el momento que tú adversario reduce el poder de sus ataques físicos en el momento que interpones a Kurai tsuki para defenderte y si en ningún momento emplea chakra directamente en tu contra, Shiroi tsuki pierde su utilidad, a eso tenemos que sumarle el hecho que consumen una gran cantidad de chakra del usuario y sobre eso el usuario es patético en cuanto a uso de espadas

— Y que esperabas mi maestro era patético en el manejo de espadas, solo era bueno con su Shakujo

— Entonces el debió ser un maestro en Bojutsu (técnicas de lucha con bastones de diversos tipos o tamaños)

— Si, el vejete era bueno con su maldito Shakujo pero en cuanto a la espada no tanto de echo era tan malo o más que yo

— Oye Naruto si tu maestro poseía un Shakujo eso quiere decir que debió enseñarte el uso de técnicas de Bojutsu — Naruto asintió ante las palabras del jounin — entonces por qué quieres aprender el kenjutsu

— Eso es porque aún no puedo usarlo sin consecuencias

— Que clase de consecuencias

— Otro día te diré — dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie tomando sus espadas preparándose para salir del área de entrenamiento

— Escucha Naruto debes encontrar la manera de evitar que las habilidades de tus espadas se activen

— Y como rayos se supone que haga eso

— Tu maestro debió darte una pista — dijo Zabuza mientras dejaba el lugar

— Una pista — pensó Naruto mientras se sentaba en suelo del lugar antes de empezar a meditar — Lo último que dijo ese anciano fue "no son simples armas" pero eso no puede ser todo "despejar la mente te ayuda a encontrar las respuestas" ese anciano siempre diciendo cosas que no entendía

En una de las habitaciones de la base rebelde se encontraba Haku terminando de arreglar a Kurama después de haberlo obligado a tomar un baño

— Estas listo — dijo la chica

Kurama solamente se dirigió a la salida de la habitación sin dirigirle la mira a Haku, ella se preocupó por cómo se había comportado el niño, pensando que tal vez exagero al obligarlo a tomar un baño

— Gracias — dijo Kurama antes de salir de la habitación sin dirigirle la mirada a la chica

— Parece que le agradas al mocoso de Kurama ¬— la voz inconfundible de su figura paterna llamo su atención

— Zabuza-sama que sucede

— Nada Haku, solo venía a ver cómo te encontrabas — Haku sonrió por cómo es que él se comportaba con ella — además quería hablar con el niño — dijo en tono seco

— ¿Por qué quiere hablar con él? — Zabuza no respondió dejando a una confundida Haku que se prefirió ir a ver como se encontraba Naruto

Al llegar donde se encontraba el rubio, este estaba acostado en el suelo mirando el techo perdido en sus pensamientos

— Parece que siempre que te encuentro estas acostado — dijo Haku divertida

Naruto levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo para observar a la chica — Hola Haku-chan

Haku se aproximó a Naruto observando que el parecía bastante preocupado por algo

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

Naruto suspiro antes de mirar a la chica — Parece que las espadas no son lo mío — dijo decaído

— Acaso no puedes aprender lo que Zabuza te enseña

— No es eso Haku-chan son mis espadas al parecer son fuerte pero bastante malas para combates largos debido al consumo de chakra

— mmm No tienes alguna manera de evitar que tomen tu chakra

— Eso mismo me pregunto Zabuza y la verdad es que nunca he encontrado una respuesta a esa pregunta

— Entonces por qué no usas otras espadas

— Eso también lo he pensado pero no parece dejar el último recuerdo de mi maestro sin uso alguno, solo porque no puedo usarlas correctamente

Haku guardo un momento de silencio pensando en las palabras del rubio ya que si era cierto que Naruto era fuerte si aprendía a emplear de manera correcta sus armas se volvería imparable

— Supongo que no puedes emplearlas correctamente porque aún no es el momento de que las utilices — dijo ella pensando que su maestro le confió esas espadas a sabiendas que el conseguiría utilizarlas a su máximo potencial

— Eso no me ayuda mucho — dijo Naruto depresivo — si no consigo dominarlas para antes del combate contra Yagura seguramente tendré que emplear mi carta de la victoria — al escuchar esto Haku se asustó un poco por lo que podría significar esas palabras, Naruto noto como Haku parecía preocuparse por lo que el llegara hacer — tranquila Haku del recurso que hablo es diferente al que te mostré la última vez — eso tranquilizo un poco a la joven Yuki

— Y si no es eso entonces cuál es tu carta del triunfo

— Eso lo veras el día de la pelea — dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba de pie — Por ahora es mejor ir a comer algo, me muero de hambre por el entrenamiento de Zabuza

En la sala de reuniones ahora solo se encontraba Kurama observando las anotaciones realizadas a su plan por parte de los líderes de la resistencia

— Oye mocoso — fue sacado de su pensamiento por la imponente voz de Zabuza

— Ahora que quieres — dijo con desinterés mientras apartaba los documentos

— Dime que planeas tu hermana y tú

— No sé de qué hablas

— No te hagas el tonto conmigo mocoso, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero

— Te juro que no sé de qué hablas

— ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de enviar a tu hermana a Konoha?

— Eso ya te lo dije es para que Oto-san regrese a su hogar

— No dudo que ese sea uno de los motivos pero sé que hay más y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con esa cicatriz en su estomago

— Como es que tu…

— Simple le pedí que se quitara la camisa para revisar sus músculos

— Pero eso no debería bastar como para que sospecharas que eso tiene algo que ver después de todo un shinobi es propenso a las heridas

— Eso sería para uno normal pero en el caso de Naruto es diferente ya que no poseía ninguna otra cicatriz en su cuerpo

— Veo que no eres tan tonto como te creí

— Déjate de tonterías y dime que planean

— Oto-san tiene mucho secretos — Kurama se acercó al jounin — y uno de ellos es aquella herida que nunca ha sanado a pesar de que posee la capacidad de curar casi inmediatamente sus heridas sin dejar marca

— Y crees que la respuesta que buscas a ello se encuentra en Konoha

— Estoy más que seguro, además encontrar esa respuesta es el primer paso para descubrir el verdadero motivo de esto — dijo mostrándole al shinobi de la niebla unas extrañas marcas en su brazo izquierdo — lo que vez es el sello que activa para suprimir nuestro chakra

— Quieres decir que no solo lo emplea para suprimir su chakra como una forma de castigo

— Así es — dijo mientras las marcas desaparecían — supongo que abras notado que mi hermana y yo somos diferentes a cualquier niño de nuestra edad — Zabuza asintió con la cabeza — no solo somos más fuertes o inteligentes que cualquiera si no que nuestras reservas de chakra son mucho mayores, el sello de supresión de chakra que Oto-san nos colocó mantiene en cierto nivel nuestro chakra en todo momento — dijo sorprendiendo a Zabuza — así que nunca hemos visto cual es nuestro poder total

— Parece que Naruto tiene incluso secretos para ustedes

— Si — dijo Kurama pesadamente ante el pensamiento que su padre les oculta cosas de gran importancia

En al área de comida se encontraba Naruto sentado enfrente de Haku tomando una cena ligera mientras eran observados por varios de los varones hay presentes

— Na… Naruto creo… que es mejor irnos — dijo una nerviosa Haku

— Porque lo dices Haku-chan — dijo el rubio mientras devoraba su comida

— Bueno eso… eso es… por que

— Te molesta que los demás te vean — dijo Naruto

— Me siento incomoda — dijo Haku al sentir las miradas de todos los chicos sobre ella

— mmmm Ya se — Naruto se aproximó a la kunoichi sentándose al lado de ella

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto curiosa

— Solo espera — sin perder tiempo Naruto beso la mejilla de Haku haciendo que retrocediera y se sonrojara por la acción del rubio — con eso nadie te molestara

Haku no capto al principio que quiso decir el rubio hasta que escucho a los presentes decir cosas como "que linda pareja" "que mala suerte ya tiene novio" y cosas parecidas

— gracias — dijo casi como un susurro

En Konoha

En la residencia Namikaze se encontraba una Naomi sin comprender por qué la pequeña Hikari se encontraba en su casa al lado de sus padres mientras observaban un álbum de fotografías

— Oka-san Oto-san — llamo Naomi

— Hola Naomi-chan — saludo alegremente Kushina

— Que hace Hikari aquí — fue directo al punto, cosa que preocupo un poco a sus padres ya que tendría que explicarle ciertas coas que ella desconocía

Minato se acercó a su hija con una mirada seria, como pocas veces ella había visto a su padre — Veras Naomi lo que pasa es que… — no pudo terminar de hablar ya que de una nube de humo apareció un AMBU

— Hokage-sama Kushina-san el concejo los llama — dijo el AMBU antes de desaparecer

Minato dirigió una mirada a su esposa que se acercó a su marido e hija

— Escucha Naomi quiero que cuides de Hikari en lo que yo y tu madre regresamos de la reunión — dijo Minato saliendo de la casa dejando confundida a Hikari

Una vez que sus progenitores se retiraron Naomi se aproximó a Hikari que veía muy atentamente las fotos del álbum

— Parece que estas muy interesada en mi familia — dijo Naomi sentándose por un lado de la niña

— Hai Naomi-san, tienes una familia muy hermosa — dijo mirando cierta imagen en la que se mostraba a Minato, Kushina y Naomi rodeados de mucha gente celebrando el cumpleaños de ella — aunque falta alguien — lo último lo dijo para sí misma, pero fue escuchada por Naomi

En la sala del concejo se encontraban los líderes de los clanes más importantes la aldea además de civiles

— Bien alguien podría decirme de que se trata esta reunión — pidió un anciano que llevaba una pipa en su mano izquierda, él era el sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi

— Yo también deseo saberlo — ahora hablo Minato que desconocía el porqué de la reunión

— Es simple el por qué Hokage-sama — dijo un hombre que tenía vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, él era Danzo líder del grupo AMBU conocido como "raíz" — esta reunión es por los sucesos ocurridos el día de hoy

— Te refieres a las bromas — dijo Kushina relajada

— No — dijo Danzo con severidad — me refiero a la niña conocida como Hikari — escuchar el nombre de su nieta trajo un mal presentimiento al Kage y su mujer

— ¿Quién es ella? — cuestiono Hiruzen

— Ella Hiruzen es la responsable de las "bromas"

— ¿Y cuál es el problema con ella? — ahora pregunto Minato

— Ella demostró tener habilidades al nivel de un jounin siendo solo una niña de cuatro años — eso sorprendió a todos en la sala

— ¿Y? — dijo Kushina

— Escuche que esa niña en estos momentos está residiendo en su casa Hokage-sama

— Así es Danzo — respondió Minato

— Me gustaría saber por qué recibió a la niña con tanta familiaridad en su residencia

Minato soltó un suspiro antes de mirar a todo el concejo y centrar su mirada en el hombre vendado — El nombre completo de la niña es Hikari Uzumaki — todo el concejo incluyendo a Danzo se impactaron por la noticia ya que para ellos los únicos Uzumakis eran Kushina y Naomi

— Tiene pruebas de ello Minato — hablo el anterior Hokage

En ese momento apareció a un lado de Minato su antigua estudiante Rin, que llevaba en sus manos una serie de documentos, Rin le entrego los documentos a su líder antes de marcharse, Minato leyó atentamente el contenido de los documentos antes de sonreír y pasar los documentos a Hiruzen

— Creo que esa es prueba suficiente — dijo con una gran sonrisa dirigida al anterior Hokage que tomo los documentos antes de sonreír de igual forma

— Disculpe Hokage-sama pero que son esos documentos — pregunto uno de los civiles

— Es simple son los resultados de una prueba de paternidad — al escuchar las palabras de su líder los miembros de la parte civil y shinobi se quedaron confundidos

— ¿A qué se refiere Hokage-sama? — ahora pregunto Tsume Inuzuka líder del clan Inuzuka

— Muy simple — dijo Minato mientras tomaba los documentos de manos de su antecesor y los mostraba a los demás miembros — Hikari Uzumaki es hija biológica de Naruto Uzumaki — el silencio se hiso presente en la sala nadie podía creer lo dicho por Minato, pero las pruebas enfrente suyo no podían ser negadas

— Minato exijo una explicación — dijo Danzo

— Danzo te recuerdo que soy el Hokage y tú solamente un concejero así que te pido que respetes mi posición — dijo con claro enfado en su voz por la manera en que se comporta el anciano líder e raíz

— Minato no me gusta estar de acuerdo con Danzo pero me gustaría escuchar lo que puedas decir — Hiruzen hablo sereno

— Ah lo que paso es que… — Minato paso a relatar la historia de cómo el equipo siete se encontró con Naruto en el país de las olas — eso fue lo que ocurrió — al terminar de hablar la parte shinobi del concejo estaba felices porque el hijo de su amigo estuviera vivo, mientras que la parte civil estaba bastante preocupada

— Hokage-sama pido permiso para enviar a un grupo de mis AMBU a traer al chico — dijo Danzo planeando la manera de apodarse de Naruto

— No — dijo simplemente para el disgusto de Danzo — según lo dicho por Kakashi el planea volver después arreglar cierto asunto, además de que no desea ser traído a la fuerza si no por propia voluntad

— Pero Hokage-sama esto es algo que no podemos dejar pasar — hablo otro de los concejeros de nombre Homura

— YA he dicho que no lo haremos — dijo elevando el tono de su voz demostrando la seriedad del asunto

— Entonces Hokage-sama que planea hacer con Hikari — ahora hablo el último de sus concejeros una anciana de nombre Koharu

— Ella se quera con nosotros como parte de nuestra familia — dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento dispuesto a terminar con la reunión

— Hokage-sama no creo que eso sea lo mejor — hablo Danzo deteniendo en seco a Minato — esa niña ha demostrado ser una prodigio

— ¿Y?

— Ella necesita ser entrenada y jurar lealtad a la Hoja — _si los repostes de esos dos son ciertos esa niña puede ser mucho más fuerte de lo que ha demostrado_ — pido que Hikari Uzumaki entre a la raíz

Las palabras de Danzo dejaron sin aliento a Kushina y Minato que sabían un poco de lo que hacía Danzo con lo que entraban en la raíz

— No — dijo furioso Minato mientras presionaba sus puños — y ni creas que dejare que digas una tontería como que no tengo la autoridad para decidir eso — Minato desapareció reapareciendo a las espaldas de Danzo — mi indecisión en el pasado causo el sufrimiento de mi hijo — coloco un peculiar Kunai de tres puntas en la espalda del anciano — no pienso repetir el mismo error — retiro el Kunai del anciano antes de salir de la sala, dejando en claro que no dejaría que nadie volviera a separar a su familia

— Tch — dijo Danzo frustrado

Continuara…

Perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada pero esto de los exámenes de universidad quita demasiado tiempo


End file.
